Kiss Kiss Fall Out Of Love
by AKAHERE
Summary: She was in love with him or at least she thought she was, until in a dramatic moment the realization hits that she doesn't love him 'that way'. With a broken engagement, a new career, and an old love triangle being renewed, how will our heroine find happiness for herself and everyone else.
1. How it began and ended

"Thanks dad"Haruhi whipped the sweat from her forehead as she handed her father the final box. She watched as he pounded his shoulders and dropped the last package down in her bedroom.

Her father had moved out of their old apartment a few years after Haruhi graduated from law school, he said it was because it would be closer to his work but it seemed that he just wanted to be closer to Haruhis work. The apartment was relatively new and had a much more western feel then their previous apartment.

"You're making the right choice sweetheart"Ranka smiled as he handed Haruhi a spare key to the apartment, this was the first time he would be living with his daughter since she left for Boston all those years ago.

"I know... but do you think he's ever going to talk to me again. I'd like for us to still be friends one day"Haruhi looked down at her right hand with a slight feeling of loss, her ring finger had a tan line that would soon fade away.

"He'll come around dear, it was the right thing to do"Ranka handed his daughter a cup of tea and patted the seat on the couch next to him. His daughter had been through a rough few days, since her called off her engagement with Tamaki she had been in a slump.

"He's still be best friend, it's not that I don't love him.. I just don't love him like that…I wish I had realized it sooner"Haruhi sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the comfort of being in her fathers' presence. She had felt so alone since leaving the Souh mansion 'that' night, she hadn't called any of the ex-host club members to let them know, she knew they'd find out soon enough. The last thing she wanted to do was worry any of them.

"Why don't you take a few days off work sweetheat? It'll give you time to unpack and settle yourself here again. I've missed your home cooking so much!"Ranka chooed over his daughter trying to raise her spirits, he could tell by the slight smile on her lips that he had reminded her of that time before she had moved out, back when she was still in high school.

"How about I make curry tonight"Giving her father a smile to ease his concerns she moved off to the kitchen and began work on his favorite meal.

'It'll all be okay'

-At the Souh Mansion-

"What do you mean she's not here?!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in unison at the maid who answered the door. They had been in Paris with their mother the past few weeks and had made a special trip back home to deliver Haruhis wedding gown for a fitting.

The maid nervously cleared her throat as she knew this was not going to end well

"Miss Fujioka left a few days ago, she had called off her engagement to Master Tamaki"The maid began to slowly close the door trying to hide herself. She then felt a hand grip the doors handle and push back against her.

" . ."

-With Tamaki-

"I can't make her come back to you"Kyoya sat impatiently as he waited for Tamaki to stop his crying and look up from his desk. He had called Kyoya over saying it was important business about their company but ended up only crying about how Haruhi had left him days before.

"I thought she would come back but she moved all her things out"Tamaki whined through the pile of Kleenex that covered his desk. He had been fine with Kyoya arrived but began to cry uncontrollably once Kyoya asked where Haruhi was.

"What exactly did you do to make her decided to leave you?"Resigning that there would be no work done until Tamaki felt better, Kyoya sat back in his chair and waited for the explanation.

Tamaki brushed the pile off his desk into the trash can and began his story

-Flashback: what happened-

It had been a normal evening for them, Haruhi returned from work and made a small meal for her and Tamaki. They had said goodnight and went to their bedroom being all smiles as nomal/

"Haruhi I'm sorry I thought this was okay"Tamaki paniced as he saw Haruhi rushing to pick up her clothes from the floor, a look of complete shock on her face. He began to follow her around the room trying to clam her down.

"I don't think I can see you anymore Tamaki"Haruhi pulled her jacket over her shoulder and grabbed the purse that rested on the edge of their bed. She began to pat herself down checking her had everything she needed, keys, wallet, phone, work pass.

"What? Haruhi please this has to be some sort of mistake! If you're that angry we can talk about it, you always said we need to communicate more"He couldn't believe what was happening, Haruhi was leaving him. They had never really fought before so he didn't know how to handle it but all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

"Tamaki… I'm sorry"That was the last thing he heard her say, she had given him a kiss on the cheek and placed the engagement ring into his hand, and then she was gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

He was alone. He had been alone. 6 days. No call. No text. No email. Only the sound of moves taking away everything that belonged to her. Leaving him with nothing but the memories.

-So that's what Tamaki thinks happened—

"Did you hear that Hikaru?"Kaoru whispered as they crouched down at the door, listening to Kyoya and Tamakis conversation. They had been directed to Tamakis study and after looking around the house it was clear Haruhi had really left.

"Yeah, let's find her"


	2. All in a moment

**Dear "Guest" reviewer; if you do not like the story then please do not read it. I'm not asking for reviews but am simply writing something I feel is interesting. I will continue to delete your reviews if you intend to continue to curse and give unhelpful feedback.**

"How could you not have known they moved?!"Hikaru yelled at Kaoru as they stood outside of Haruhis old apartment complex. It wasn't hard to figure out that she would have moved back in with her father, however Haruhi never told them her father had moved.

Frustrated with the situation Hikaru tried to convince the land lady to them any information she had about where Ranka had moved to, while Kaoru was being much more clam and decided to try and call Haruhis cell phone.

"Kaoru?"

"Haruhi where are you?"Kaoru waved Hikaru back over as Haruhi answered the phone. He needed to play his next move carefully and try to get Haruhi to see them. They needed to know what's going on.

"I'm just visiting my dad, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch, I'm starving! I'll send a limo for you and your dad"Kaoru offered trying to bribe her, if there was one thing Haruhi loved it was food. An if she was committing to saying she was just 'visiting' her father instead of moving back in with him, then Kaoru would need to play along.

Hikaru leaned in and listened, obviously impatient and angry that Haruhi hadn't called him about the situation. She was always welcome to stay with them.

"Maybe another time… sorry Kaoru I need to go now"

She hung up before Kaoru could argue. They were back to square one again

"Kao-chan? Hika-chan?"Hunny's voice could be heard over the sound of a stopping car. Looking behind them they could see Hunny stepping out of a limo waving them over from up the street.

"Hey Hunny senpai where are you headed?"Hikaru asked as they walked over towards him. Hunny had one of those mischievous smiles on his face, where he's still sweet but you know he's plotting something.

"It's a surprise, come on"

Figuring there was no reason why not to, Kaoru and Hikaru climbed into his limo after waving their driver away

-Haruhi—

Organizing was something Haruhi had always been good at, since there was much less room in her bedroom then there had been at Tamakis home she needed to do some serious work. After sorting through all her things she was able to keep some more sentimental things packed away and only place out what she needed. One thing she was starting to realize was the lack of clothing she had brought with her. Everything that Tamaki had bought her she didn't bring, leaving her with most boyish clothing and business wear Kaoru had given her for her last birthday. Even her shoes didn't have much verity besides the pairs from Hikaru.

"Sweetheart how about I pick up some of that pudding you love for dessert tonight? We can watch it during the weather report"Ranka stood there in the hallway fixing his wig in the mirror. Haruhi had been unpacking all day to keep busy and some pudding did sound nice.

Dinner with her father had been great, she missed his company. Ever since she moved in with Tamaki she only saw her father for lunches every few weeks, he had become co-owner of the drag bar and spent most of his nights there making dinner and sleepovers impossible.

"Sure dad that sounds nice"Haruhi finished placing her computer on her desk and began to go through the process of plugging things in.

She heard her father call out his goodbye before leaving for the grocery store. It was around 8pm which meant he would also need to be leaving for work soon after the news was over. She had moved in so suddenly that he didn't have time to find coverage since the other co-owner was on vacation.

This would be her first real night alone, alone, the past few nights she had been able to occupy herself with packing and finishing up some last minute work.

By the time Haruhi finished unpacking and stepped into the living room it was already 9pm, her father was taking a much longer time than normal and she began to worry.

It was then she heard the door crack open and felt relieved

"Haruhi dear I ran into someone at the grocery store, do you mind if he comes in?"Ranka called from the front door.

Haruhi gave her father one of her famous glares but let out a sigh, if she had already brought him all the way to their front door then there was no hope of telling her father know, besides she already knew who it was.

"Tell Kyoya he better make it fast"Haruhi called as she went to make some tea. It wasn't hard to figure out that Kyoya would be the only one able to find her and convince her father to let him in. Ranka had always have a soft spot for Kyoya, and he made it known several times how much he preferred Kyoya to Tamaki.

The sound of shoes being left at the door was followed by their voices coming from the living room.

Yeah that's his voice, he was acting all sweet, trying to butter her father up.

It was annoying.

"Drink your tea and then get out"Haruhi placed the cups down around the table and took her seat. Her father obviously knew he had pissed her off and began to take out the pudding he knew she loved so much.

"Haruhi dear I ran into Kyoya at the market, he even carried my bags home"Ranka was trying his best not to annoy her anymore then she already clearly was, but he knew she would need to talk to someone soon.

"Ran into him my ass, there's nothing coincidental when it comes to Kyoya"Haruhi mumbled under her breath

Kyoya took a sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth. It was winter and the outside was chilly, the walk to back to the apartment was longer and colder then he thought it would be but it was needed. Ranka wouldn't have agreed to a limo ride so sacrifice needed to be made.

"Haruhi please don't be so hostile, I'm here as a third party"Removing a file from his jacket, Kyoya placed it carefully onto the desk. He adjusted his glasses to meet her hard gaze.

Him and Haruhi had always had a friendly relationship, he had never done anything to hurt her but in turn he also rarely did much to help her.

"I'll get right to the point then, do you plan to take Tamaki back"Feeling the tension in the room Kyoya figured it was best to get to the point. He placed Haruhis engagement ring in the center of the table.

The ring was beautiful. 5 carats of diamond resting on white gold. Engraved with a H and T that's ends looped together into a heart. It was truly a work of art.

"No"

She was blunt

"Will you explain why?"Kyoyas eyes shifted to Ranka who then quickly made an excuse to leave. Once the door to Rankas bedroom closed, Haruhi let down her guard. She knew she would have to explain herself eventually and Kyoya wasn't going to leave without an explaination.

"Fine"

-Flash back to 6 days ago-

Haruhi and Tamaki had been fighting for the past 2 months, they weren't little fights. At least not in her eyes. She was busy with work and all Tamaki wanted to do was hang out and plan the wedding. She knew they needed to plan the wedding but she just didn't have the time. He was unreasonable.

Haruhi had climbed into bed with him after having a nice dinner. They had made up at dinner and things were starting to look up, he promised to be more understanding of her situation. She wanted to become a great lawyer like her mother, through her own means.

She didn't want to get married until she was an established lawyer since she knew having the name Souh, would be an unfair advantage. She had worked hard to keep who she was dating out of her co-workers and boses knowledge.

"Haruhi can I cuddle you?"Tamaki whispered sweetly into her ear. His arm wrapping around her waist. She nodded her head against the pillow and let him curl up against her.

The warmth was comforting to her, since the AC was always freezing her in this house she enjoyed it when they cuddled at night.

As she felt herself slipping into sleep she was woken up by the feeling of lips against her neck. He had been doing this much more lately, testing her boundaries with him.

Personally Haruhi had nothing against pre-marital sex, but they had yet to go farther then second base.

"Not tonight Tamaki"Haruhi shrugged his kisses off and tried to roll away from him.

He didn't bother her for awhile afterwards and she figured he had given up for the night. However before long she felt his fingers rubbing against the soft skin of her stomach

"Tamaki I said no"Haruhi voice was much harsher now as she was starting to get annoyed. However instead of pulling away like he normally did, Tamaki kept his hand still.

"Haruhi are you not attracted to me?"Tamaki whispered against her neck, his words sounding sadder now. His blonde hair hung forward and tickled her face slightly, she rolled over onto her back to get a better look at him. His eyes not playful but saddened.

"It's not that, I just.. I don't know"Her hand reached up to touch his cheek and brush the hair from his face.

He was beautiful, like an angel. His eyes were so deep and sparkled in a way that she found herself searching through them often, his features were perfectly sculpted. She knew his body was lean and toned to perfection, even if she hadn't seen it yet.

"Can't we try tonight?"His lips gently kissed the inside of her palm, his voice lower and smoother then she was used to. He was trying to seduce her and she knew it. He had been trying often, since she accepted his proposal.

Every week he asked

Every week she said no

She was beginning to wonder if that was causing him to become so impatient about the wedding

"Fine, but we stop when I say so. No trying to seduce me into going further, got it?"Haruhi flicked his forehead playfully as he smiled happily. Whispering a soft thank you into her palm he turned off the bed side lamp.

It wasn't bad at first. Really it wasn't. She was used to his kisses, he had been trying to make them more passionate and lustful the past few weeks. She admitted it made her feel all fuzzy when he kissed her like that. And the warmth that spread through her body made it clear she enjoyed it.

When he unbuttoned his shirt she was still fine. She did enjoy the way his chest felt, strong and firm but his skin was so soft. He felt delicious, like green apples and roses.

Her shirt and bra came off next, he was gentle with her as always. His hands gently massaged her breasts and he would lick ever so slowly. He truly wanted to make her feel like a princess.

When his pants came off she felt a bit more nervous, but he didn't have her touch him down there. Something she was grateful for. Not that she wasn't curious, she just didn't want to.

She didn't want to

She didn't want to

It was then Haruhi started to feel an odd panic forming in her chest but pushed it aside. She wanted to make things work with him.

Her pajama bottom came off next and she was left in nothing but the white panties. His kisses trailed all over her body and she felt his hands follow next

"I'm going to touch now"Tamaki whispered softly against her ear. He hovered over her and moved his hand downward. She focused closely on the sensation, trying to push back the feeling that nagging her.

His hand traveled past her belly button and between her legs. She felt her breath catch in her throat when his fingers finally made contact. He was gently rubbing her through her panties, his fingers rubbing up and down searching for something. A gasp escaped her lips when his fingers finally touched her most sensitive spot.

"Tamaki wait please"Haruhi pressed her hands against his chest feeling that nagging sensation overcome her.

This wasn't right

This felt wrong

It felt so horribly wrong that it was making her sick

"I know you're nervous but please relax my sweet Haruhi, I promise it's going to feel good. I just need to rub her right here a little more"His voice was husky and sweet in her ear as he tried to sooth her.

To his defense he truly believed she was just nervous.

"No Tamaki please this feels wrong"Haruhi pressed her hands harder against his chest but started to shake slightly as his lips touched her neck.

His fingers continued their gently assault against her, he grinned against her neck when he felt her starting to squirm against him.

'This feels so wrong, please stop Tamaki. I don't like this, I don't want you like this'Haruhis thoughts were swirling, thinking about every intimate moment they had ever had.

Had she ever wanted him physically?

The realization that she never had became clear

'I don't want you like this, I don't want you'Haruhi squirmed harder against him, trying to move her body away without hurting him

He truly did think she was enjoying it. As she began to squirm harder against him, Tamaki became a bit more confident a let his fingers slip beneath the white cotton but when he began to slowly let his fingers enter her it happened.

"STOP!"With that Haruhi smashed her knee into his side and pushed him off. She was breathing heavily and wrapped herself in the covers. Tamaki was in shock, holding his side and stumbling around. He turned on the lights and looked at her.

"Haruhi I'm sorry I thought this was okay"Tamaki panicked as he saw Haruhi rushing to pick up her clothes from the floor, a look of complete shock on her face. He began to follow her around the room trying to calm her down.

"I don't think I can see you anymore Tamaki"Haruhi pulled her jacket over her shoulder and grabbed the purse that rested on the edge of their bed. She began to pat herself down checking her had everything she needed, keys, wallet, phone, work pass.

"What? Haruhi please this has to be some sort of mistake! If you're that angry we can talk about it, you always said we need to communicate more"He couldn't believe what was happening, Haruhi was leaving him.

"Tamaki… I'm sorry"That was the last thing he heard her say, she had given him a kiss on the cheek and placed the engagement ring into his hand, and then she was gone.

-End—

"So that's what happened okay? No please leave"Haruhi felt the tea tightly in her hands feeling ashamed. The last person she wanted to know about her sexual activities was Kyoya, he'd likely use it to black mail her later.

"So you don't love him?"Kyoya asked unsure of how to feel about this, Haruhi had never really opened up to him before. Not like this. She was clearly feeling guilty about what happened, she wasn't angry with Tamaki, she was more upset with herself.

"I do.. just not in the romantic way"Haruhi has spent the last 6 days finalizing her thoughts about things, trying to figure out if she really didn't want him or if she was just scared of sex. It wasn't until the third day during a talk with Mai that she came to realize it was true, she just didn't love him that way.

She loved his humor, his openness, his kindness, but those were things she loved about him as a friend. She respected him for sure, and she did admire his abilities to manage a business. His company was always welcome. But not needed.

"Haruhi let me say this, I understand your situation so thank you for telling me and it pains now to have to give you this"Kyoya felt guilt sink in as he pushed the file over to her. He had come over assuming that Haruhi was simply upset with Tamaki and would be willing to take him back if he apologized. But now he knew the issue was much deeper.

She wasn't in love with him and that wasn't her fault

"What is this?"Haruhi opened the file and began to read through it, it didn't take long for her to realize what it was.

She had been a practicing lawyer for sometime now but had never thought she would be on the receiving end of it

"Is this supposed to scare me"Haruhi asked as she closed the file. To be honest she was scared but didn't want Kyoya to know it, she knew his loyality was to Tamaki and he had nothing to gain by taking her side.

Even if they were friends, he would gain nothing from helping her

"I believe that was the incentive, Tamaki may be an idiot but he's still a business man"Kyoya thought carefully about this next move.

Tamaki had purchased nearly 80 percent of the law firm Haruhi worked for, making him majority share owner and highly influential in the company. Her career would now rest in his hands, even if he didn't fire her, she would never be able to take on difficult cases or get promoted.

"Haruhi, take the ring and give him another chance. I don't want to see you suffer"Kyoya pushed the ring towards her. The ring rested at her finger tips for a moment. She was clearly weighing her options; go back to Tamaki or risk being fired.

Her finger ran over the smooth gold, it was cold from being left on the table untouched

"My mother would never have wanted me to follow in her footsteps if the cost was my happiness"

Haruhi pushed the ring back towards him, she had made her choice

"Now get out"


	3. Haruhi's Lost Dreams

**Dear readers, I'm searching for a beta reader. If any of you are interested, please PM me.**

"It's nice to see you again Reiko"Kaoru was trying to be polite but there was no doubt she creeped him out. Reiko Kanazuki, back in high school she had been a member of the Black Magic club and had retained that air about her. Her and Hunny had been married several years ago and were now living within walking distance of Ouran Academy.

"It is nice to see you again too, Kaoru, Hikaru"Reiko sat there beside her husband motionless but obviously happy in her own way. The maid had served them cake and tea a few moments ago which kept Hunny occupied. (I have attempted to kept most relationships cannon to the manga so I hope that explains this relationship, sorry for the spoiler)

They had arrived to the mansion over an hour ago and had made no real progress at all.

Hikaru was becoming impatient.

"Hika-chan you haven't touched your cake at all!"Hunny noticed the strawberry cake that sat untouched on Hikarus plate. He knew Hikaru wasn't the biggest sweets fan but he always ate some when offered. Since highschool he had become much more social, his short temper was no longer an issue and he made real efforts to become his own person.

"Hunny I'm sorry but, why did you bring us here?"Hikaru didn't want to be rude but all he really wanted to do at this point was see Haruhi. Hunny looked as if he just suddenly remembered something and placed his cake down.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to search for something. He pulled out all sorts of things, toys, candy wraps, candy, a map, and some various papers. Reiko assisted her husband by emptying out her purse into the table, however the contents of her purse shouldn't be discussed. This isn't a horror story.

"Here is it! I got Haruhi's new address from Kyo-chan earlier today"Hunny handed a small crumpled piece of paper over to Hikaru. You could see the change from excitement to extreme disappointment happen in an instant.

"Hikaru what's wrong?"Kaoru took he piece of paper from his brothers hand and realized the issue.

It was covered in a smear of dried frosting, the only readable part of it was the apartment number.

"An Kyo-chan also told me something interesting"

-Haruhi-

"Bye Dad"Haruhi waved her dad goodbye as he exited the house. It was already 10:30 and he needed to hustle off quickly. After Kyoya had said his goodbyes to Ranka, Haruhi had given him a serious talk about letting people see her.

She knew her father had meant well but seeing Kyoya had only frustrated her.

Looking around the apartment there wasn't much to do besides wash a few dishes.

She had kept her phone on silent since Kaoru called and didn't really feel like seeing anyone.

Everything that needed to be unpacked had already been unpacked

"I suppose I should get ready for work tomorrow… there's no point in staying home..."Haruhi walked back over to her bedroom and quickly sent a few emails to work.

She was surprised her boss had emailed her back to quickly

Opening the e-mail she couldn't believe it

She even read it again just to make sure

"Miss Fujioka in your absence the past several days we have decided to place you on probation, we are currently reviewing your work history and future with our company" Haruhi whispered as she re-read the email for the fifth time. She couldn't believe it, she had always been a good worker. She poured everything she had into every case and had never even called in sick once!

But that was the power of money

Her fingers hovered over the reply button as she thought of her next move

There wasn't much she could do at this point

"Dear Mister Yamada I have also been thinking about my place in the company and have decided to give my two-week's notice" Haruhi felt her heart sink as she sent her reply. She had worked so hard to get that job, she had put in endless hours and never complained. She worked holidays, she worked weekends, she worked endlessly to earn her place in that company

When the binging sound of a new email came she felt hopeful

Maybe her boss had reconsidered and would stand up for her

"There's no need to come in for the next two weeks, we appreciated your time with our company and wish you luck in future endeavors"

Haruhi laid in her bed after that, refusing to cry. She didn't want to give in to him, to feel like he had won.

-The Next Morning—

"Why are you boys here?"Ranka waved over the two red headed twins he had seen enter the bar. It was well into the morning and people were starting to finally go home. It was a week night so he hadn't been expecting as many people to come as they did, but business was business and he was happy to have it.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the bar for where Rankas voice was coming from. It was dimly lit and the ceiling was painted to look like a night sky. They remembered how when Ranka became co-owner they had volunteered to help design it but Haruhi wouldn't let them. She hated excepting help from them.

"Ranka you look different"Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, they hadn't seen Ranka in a few months and he did indeed look different. Well at least his hair did. He was clearly wearing a wig today since they knew he still had long red-ish hair.

"Thank you, now why are you two here? I don't suppose you're looking for a hook up are you?"Ranka patted the seat next to him at the bar as they came to join him. Over the years he had known these two they had proven to be good friends for Haruhi, they brought her skiing with him and always tried to dress her up. Something he was very much in favor of.

"Actually we were hoping to see Haruhi.. we heard she left Tono but wouldn't tell us where she was"Kaoru explained as Ranka gave a knowing nod. It was just like Haruhi to not tell anyone where she was going.

"Please Ranka, we're really worried about her"Hikaru pleaded with Ranka, hoping to convince him that they just wanted to see her.

They had spent the majority of the night looking around for the bar Ranka owned, they had gone to 3 other close by bars but didn't have any luck. It would have been easier for them to send people out to find Ranka but it would have been unlikely he'd give them the address.

After a moment of thinking Ranka saved the bartender over and asked for a light beer. He had to watch his figure apparently

"I know you boys mean well but she's not in the condition to see anyone right now"Ranka waved the last of his customers goodbye and then took a gulp of the beer. He removed his wig and let his hair down to breath. The wig had been a big hit with the customers so he had kept it for the last few months but it did annoy him sometimes.

"Please Ranka we're begging you, we want to be there for her now more than ever"Kaoru tired his hand at begging but was only met with silence. Ranka sat there thinking for a moment before he finally looked over at them.

"You both love her, is that it?"

-Later that day-

Ranka hadn't waited for either of them to answer him. He had simply written the address on a napkin and slipped it into Hikarus pocket before excusing himself.

When he returned home, Haruhi was already awake and sitting at her computer. She said she was applying for a new job, it worried Ranka why she had suddenly quit but he knew she didn't need questioning right now.

"Dad I'm going to make an omelet, do you want one?"Haruhi called over to her father as she entered the kitchen. She had woken up at dawn and started applying to new law firms all around the city. The issue that each one would require her to take two different trains since they were so far away. Getting up two hours earlier for work wasn't that appealing.

"Sure dear that sounds nice"Ranka sat there watching television, he had been wondering when those two twin would show up. Haruhi was bound to be angry with him again.

There was a crackling sound coming from the front door

It stopped

Then there is was again

"Dad I think that's the intercom, can you get it?"Haruhi called as she saw the light flashing in the hall way. Her father rarely ever used the intercom and preferred people to knock. The thing barely worked and the camera was busted on it. It was practically useless for them.

Ranka quickly made his way over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

It took them long enough

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there on the porch holding a package. Since Hikaru had dyed his hair brown (again trying to stay canon) he was much easier to recognize from Kaoru.

"Dad who is it?"Haruhi called as she finished flipping the eggs over to form her omelets.

"Dear you better make two more"Ranka called as he unhooked the lock and opened the door. They opened their mouths to thank him but were hushed almost immediately

Haruhi turned the stove off and sighed, two more omelets? That could only mean one thing.

"Tell them to leave Dad, I don't want to see Hikaru or Kaoru right now"Haruhi called from the kitchen as she finished plating their omelets. She removed the ketchup from the fridge and drew an angry face over her dads.

The sound of the door closing was followed by a pair of footsteps. Then two. Then three. He had let them in to see her.

"We brought cake"Kaoru held up the box of luxury pastries to her to see as he came into her view. Hikaru followed closely behind him.

"Go sit down I'll make some tea, Dad we're going to talk in my room"Haruhi pushed the omelet with the angry face towards her father. She couldn't really be angry at him, but she could still be passive aggressive.

Haruhi wrapped her food up and place it in the fridge before grabbing some plates. Hikaru and Kaoru stood by silently until she waved them into her room.

It was unusual for them to be so quite

They sat in silence on Haruhis bedroom floor, Haruhi was the only one eating as they just stared at her.

"Why didn't you call us?"Hikarus questioned in an attempt to break the silence. They had been friends for year, best friends, they told each other everything. Well almost everything.

At least Hikaru and Kaoru did, it was rare Haruhi ever shared anything personal with them.

"It didn't seem like that big a deal"She knew it was a big deal. She just hadn't known how to tell them about it.

What was she going to do? Call them crying because she broke up with Tamaki? She had no reason to be crying, she didn't feel she had to right to. She had broken his heart, even if he had taken her job. Oh wait. He had cost her the job of her dreams. She didn't feel bad right now.

"Not a big deal.."Hikaru put down the cake he had politely been holding in his hands. Kaorus hand came to rest on his shoulder in an attempt to remind his brother why they were here. They were there for Haruhi, to support her. Him getting upset wouldn't help right now.

"Haruhi we were really worried about you, we're your bestfriend and would have liked if you came to talk to us"Kaoru started to explain their side of things. After finding out about the break up they had been searching for her. She wasn't at work, Mai wouldn't tell them anything, and Tamaki was a wreck.

"Look I'm sorry for not telling you guys I broke up with Tamaki, but my relationship is not your business"Haruhi knew they meant well but right now she just didn't want to talk about it. After her talk with Kyoya yesterday, it was replaying in her mind all night.

She did love Tamaki

She really did

But it was more of a puppy love than anything else

"It's my dam business if he tries to force himself on you!"

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, her face was flushed. She hadn't wanted Hikaru to know. She didn't want anyone to know. Kaoru just looked saddened, he knew Hikaru was upset but they weren't supposed to know.

Kaoru wanted Haruhi to tell them what happened, he wanted her to trust and confide in them. Hikaru on the other hand just wanted answers, he wanted revenge, he wanted to know how this could have happened.

"Who told you"Haruhi knew that it couldn't have been Kyoya, he wasn't likely to tell either of them. They may have all been close friends but Kyoya wouldn't have told Hikaru, knowing it might put Tamaki in danger.

"Does it matter who told me! Why didn't you tell me?! I would have gone there and kicked his ass for you!"Hikaru had been holding in his anger this entire time. He had talked to Kaoru the entire ride about how he'd kick Tamaki's ass as soon as he saw him. Kaoru had talked him down and convince him not to say anything to Haruhi. Obviously that hadn't worked.

"I don't want you to hurt him! This is why I didn't tell you, because you'd be angry and treat him differently. He didn't mean to hurt me… I know he didn't"Tamaki had treated her well, he had always been loving and gentle with her. She wanted to remember him like that, not like how he had been that night.

"Hikaru calm down, please we talked about this"Kaoru reasoned with Hikaru as he backed down. He hadn't meant to go off on Haruhi like that, he was just angry. An jealous. Yes he was jealous.

When Ranka had asked if he loved Haruhi, he knew the answer was yes. He'd loved her for a long time. He had loved her even after she turned him down.

The night of the Ouran sports festival, on the balcony of the main ballroom. She had been so blunt when she turned him down, but he still loved her. He had watched as she choice Tamaki over him. He had accepted it. Under the condition he treated her well.

"I'm sorry for yelling"Hikaru bowed and then immediately left. He hurried past Ranka and out the door, slamming it behind him. He was angry now, but it was directed more at himself then anyone else

'I'm such an idiot!' was the only thing he could think of now

"Haruhi please don't cry, he just needs to cool down. You know how he can be"Kaoru had let Hikaru go, he knew that he'd eventually come back. An if not then he would see him at home later tonight.

Right now there was something more important, Haruhi had started to tear up after Hikaru left. She was obviously trying to hold it in as she stuffed her face with cake.

"Kaoru..he.."Haruhi put her fork down as she could no longer hold back the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. Kaoru of course was quick to act, he moved the cake aside and took her into his arms. Letting her cry softly into his shoulder.

She felt so small in his arms now, he had remembered their date at the amusement park back in high school. He had given her a kiss on that day and said goodbye to her forever. He loved Hikaru more. However years had passed since then, him and Hikaru had truly become their own people and he wasn't as sure now.

"It's okay Haruhi, it's all going to work out okay?"Kaoru gently rubbed her back and rocked her. He had done this with Hikaru many times and knew how to comfort someone.

"He got me fired Kaoru… an no one else will hire me.. I've applied to so many places but they're all saying no"Haruhi mumbled through her tears as she gripped his shirt. The soft gray fabric was now a wet white color from her tears. She had felt his hand stop for a moment before continuing.

Kaoru held her tighter now, he had no idea that was happening as well. It was one thing to end a relationship with someone you would see every day, it was another thing to lose the job of your dreams.

They stayed like that for a while until she had relaxed and now just laid limply in his arms. She returned his hug and finally admitted to herself that Tamaki had won.

He had taken from her the thing she held most precious

The thing she had worked so hard for

Their moment of silence was only broken when Haruhi pulled back from Kaoru and let him tuck her into bed. He sat there with her for a moment as she stared at the ceiling, feeling empty now.

"I'm trying so hard not to hate him"


	4. Nekozawas Prediction

**Dear Readers, I appreciate all of your helpful reviews and support. I'm still searching for a beta reader so if you're interested please let me know.**

"Thank you all for coming "Tamaki welcome his friends as they all found a place to sit. He had called them all to his mansion very suddenly. Kyoya had been the first to arrive, followed by Hunny and Mori, the last two were Hikaru and Kaoru, both who seemed to be in a horrible mood.

"Let's make this quick Tamaki, I have places to be tonight"Kyoya sat there impatiently waiting, Tamaki had refused to tell him anything until everyone was in the room.

"Everyone I know this may come as a shock to you but Haruhi left me last week"Tamaki had always been slow when it came to things like this. So he was surprised when no one seemed shocked at all.

"We all know"Mori surprisingly was the first one to speak up

There was silence and then Tamaki let out a cough to clear his throat

"Well this is embarrassing, I had also called you all here to help me follow through with my "Get Haruhi and I back together plan" Tamaki held up a large board for them all to see his master plan. A drawing of him and Haruhi was in the center followed by steps 1 through 15 of his grand plan.

Number one was for Hikaru and Kaoru to convince Haruhi to come out to dinner with them. Number two was for everyone else to meet them at the restaurant and then talk about how great Tamaki is. Number three to 15 were all equally idiotic.

"I'm leaving, you can do that on your own"Hikaru was the first to stand up and leave. He was already irritated from being scolded by Kaoru all last night.

After leaving Haruhis apartment, Kaoru had returned home and did nothing but scold Hikaru for making her cry. He had pushed her too far and already felt bad about it.

"But Hikaru where are you going? You have a key part here in number 12!"Tamaki argued as he pointed to number 12 of his plan. He had expected his friends to all help him get back together with Haruhi, after all they had always been supportive of their relationship.

"I'm not helping you get her back, I already left her in your hands once and you did nothing but take advantage of that"Hikaru said nothing else before leaving, he had made his point clear and didn't feel like arguing with Tamaki right now.

He had thought about what Haruhi said, she didn't want him and Tamaki to fight. All she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy and get along. The last he could do was try.

"Sorry Tamaki but if Hikaru's out so am I"Kaoru was the next to leave despite Tamakis plea for him to stay.

"Us to Tama-chan, we don't think you're good for Haru-chan right now. You didn't respect her, love is a partnership build on trust, respect, and compromise" Hunny, being the only one of them with a successful and long lasting relationship spoke from experience. Him and Reiko didn't get along very well at first, but they were honest and worked on things together.

Of course Mori agreed with Hunny and they left together, leaving Tamaki at a loss.

"Kyoya you'll help me right?"Tamaki turned to his best friend, giving him those puppy eyes that normally would break him.

"That depends, I heard Haruhi resigned from her position at the law firm. Apparently she was put on probation and had been applying to new places since yesterday. You'd think with her impressive academic history she'd have no problem at least getting an interview" Kyoya had been keeping tabs on Haruhis professional record for some time now, without her knowledge he had helped to convince her boss of her abilities.

She had taken on some very difficult cases in the past few years, partially due to his influence. Thanks to his relationship with her boss, when Kyoya had called recently to ask about Haruhi, he had been very honest in the fact that Haruhi had quit. Of course Kyoya had looked deeper into this and found out she had been put on probation after Tamaki became the majority shareholder.

"She resigned? She was only supposed to be put on probation"Tamaki seemed a bit shocked by this, he knew how much Haruhi had wanted that job so for her to resign was shocking. He had never expected that from her. Realizing she must have resigned because of him, he felt the guilt start to sink in.

"I can have them reinstate her immediately"Tamaki rang for his maid and asked for her to quickly bring her his laptop. She hurried away sensing the urgency.

"That won't repair the damage that's been done, every well-known law firm knows of her relationship to you now. So if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to"Kyoya left Tamaki there with his thoughts on what he had done.

Tamaki had never meant to hurt Haruhi this way, he had only wanted to get her attention. Maybe make her a little angry so she'd come barging into his home and demanding to see him, then they could sort things out. He had never thought she'd quit.

-Haruhi-

"Yes thank you, I'll be there first thing Monday morning"Haruhi hung up her phone and let out a sigh of relief.

After applying everywhere she could find, she had finally received a call back from a small law firm in the country side. She would need to change trains 3 times and leave 4 hours early for work but at least she'd have a job. Her father was still paying mortgage on the apartment so the last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her losing her job. She had enough saved to last a few weeks without work but was hoping to keep that money saved for emergencies, and help her father with mortgage payments now that she had moved back in with him.

"Haruhi dear I know you said not to let anyone else in to see you but she's so scary"Ranka peaked his head into Haruhis room. He had gone outside to check the mail box when he had been cornered.

"Scary?"The only person Haruhi could think of that was 'scary' was Kyoya, but her father had said 'she'.

Giving it some more thought Haruhi realized who is must be.

"Reiko?"Haruhi came out of her room to see she had been correct, wearing some type of pink dress that really didn't suit her was Reiko. She gave Haruhi a slight bow and waved.

"Hi Haruhi, would you like to come over to our place today? Hunny sent me here to get you"Reiko explained as she handed Haruhi a small gift, it was another one of those weird cruse dolls she made in her free time. Since marrying Hunny she had become much more social but was still strange at times.

"Sorry Reiko but I actually need to go shopping, I start work Monday and realized I need some new office clothes"Haruhi tried to explain hoping that would be enough to sway her. She had received a call from Hunny and Mori earlier today but ignored it, she wasn't in the mood to really see anyone.

"I can't let him down Haruhi, please"Reiko had a very threatening aura about her, even if she meant no harm she still horrified Haruhi at times. And with that Haruhi said goodbye to her father and left with Reiko. Hunny was very smart, he had sent Reiko knowing Haruhi wouldn't be able to say no.

-The Haninozuka Mansion—

"Hunny I don't mean to be rude but why did you invite me here today?"Haruhi asked as she picked at her strawberry cake. She did enjoy having tea and sweets with Hunny but today seemed a bit unusual. Mostly because Nekozawa was here.

"Nekozawa came by to visit Reiko and I, and since Nekozawa is a known fortune teller I thought he could read yours too! Doesn't that sound fun Haru-chan?" Hunny gave that childlike smile he always had but it was obvious to her he was planning something. Nekozawa sat next to Reiko shuffling some card in his hands. He changed pretty drastically on the outside in the past few years since high school, he no longer sat in his dark cloak but instead wore black suits. He had taken to not wearing a black wig since it helped Kirimi recognize him.

"Haruhi are you ready to have your fortune read? I warn you I am 100 percent accurate. I may even predict your death"But on the inside Nekozawa was just as creepy as ever. Knowing there was really no way out of this, Haruhi nodded and watched as Nekozawa laid the cards out for her.

"These are Tarot Cards Haruhi, don't worry the powers of darkness will not hurt those who give themselves to it"Reiko tried to reassure Haruhi in her own way, of course that wasn't very helpful at all.

How Hunny was able to not be creeped out by her had always amazed Haruhi, nothing Reiko said ever seemed to faze him.

Nekozawa began to flip the cards over and seemed to be whispering some weird creepy chant to himself before taking Haruhis hand

"Haruhi, I see you have had terrible misfortune befall you"

"But fear not, I see success in your future"Nekozawa continued as Haruhi nodded, she didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't believe him.

Nekozawa continued flipping cards and nodding to himself

"I see love in your future, would you like to know more?"Nekozawa asked as he placed a black bag onto the table. It had the symbol of the acult on it and gave Haruhi the creeps.

"No I think I'm okay.. I've had enough of love for awhile"Haruhi could tell that it had been a rhetorical question as Nekozawa began to shake the bag.

"Do not fear Haruhi, please pick an item from this bag and I will tell you of your romantic future"Nekozawa held out the black bag to Haruhi who figured there at least wasn't anything alive in there. Reaching in she pulled out a small golden circle, it could easily be called a golden bracelet if it wasn't for the lack of a clasp.

"The golden bangle, the one your heart seeks is already someone very close to you. Please try and put it in"Nekozawa gestured for Haruhi to slip her hand inside, to even her surprise only four fingers would get through. The bangle had looked much bigger before and Haruhi knew she didn't have large fingers.

"Four fingers for four suitors, of course only one if meant to be with you"Nekozawa held the bag up to Haruhi again and shook it around. He gestured for her to pick again.

From the bag she removed a wooden stick, looking again it was a chop stick

"The person your heart seeks is someone who certain of their feelings, they are not flirtatious but instead only have eyes for you"Nekozawa removed the bangle and chopstick from Haruhis hands and placed his bag away

"So Haru-chan what do you think? Pretty accurate right?"Hunny happily chimed as Haruhi thanked Nekozawa for the reading.

She might not have believed him but she didn't want to be rude

-Hikaru and Kaoru—

"Tamaki has some nerve asking me for help"Hikaru mumbled to himself as stared out the limos window. He had been mumbling to himself all day since leaving Tamakis house. Kaoru had stopped responding to him a while ago since nothing he said seemed to make Hikaru feel better right now.

Hikaru continued complaining while Kaoru sat in silence until they reached a stop light. It was then Hikaru heard Kaoru opening the door.

"Kaoru what are you…"

"Haruhi do you need a ride!"Kaoru yelled as he waved to her from outside the limo. He had seen her walking along the side walk as they drove, it looked like she had gone shopping from the bag she was holding. She noticed Kaoru and came over to him.

"Are you heading my way or going home?"Haruhi asked as Kaoru grabbed her hand. He hadn't really waited for a reply before pushing her into the limo and closing the door.

"Haruhi? What are you doing so far from home?"Hikaru asked as Haruhi was pushed into the limo and she rolled onto the seat.

"Ouch, Kaoru what was that for?!"Haruhi rubbed her head and placed her bag down, she had only asked a question. To be honest she hadn't really wanted a ride from them, she was only going to say hi and ask how Hikaru was

"Sorry the light was turning green"Kaoru explained as he pointed to Hikaru who was upset at being ignored

Hikaru hadn't spoken to Haruhi since the other night when he stormed out of her apartment. He had been too embarrassed to call her and apologize.

Haruhi honestly hadn't noticed Hikaru at first but suddenly straightened up when she saw him, she wasn't angry at him for last night but didn't know what to say. She had felt a bit guilty for not telling them what happened.

"I got a new job so I needed to pick up some things, I'll be doing mostly office work for awhile"Haruhi explained as she opened her bag for them to see inside. Kaoru reached inside and pulled out a knee length skirt and a pair of flat closed toes dress shoes. The shoes personally looked hideous to them but the skirt was nice.

"If you need clothes you could have just asked us Haruhi, we have our own business line"Hikaru took the pair of shoes from the bag and flipped them over. They were made of fake leather and the inner lining felt horribly uncomfortable

"The last thing I want is to be in debt to any of you, besides these are fine"Haruhi took her things from them and placed them back into the bag.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a knowing look and nodded to each other

"Driver take us to the main house"

-At the Hitachi Mansion—

"Haruhi my sweetheart, come here and give Mama a hug"Yuzuha came bursting through the doors in her usual manner when she heard Haruhi had come to visit. It was not often Haruhi would come over now days, and part of her had really hoped she'd end up marrying one of her boys.

"Hello Miss Hitachi, it's nice to see you again"Haruhi shyly returned Yuzuhas hug and waved to Hikaru and Kaoru for help.

"Haruhi dear I heard you were in need of new clothing; this is just perfect! I have some ideas for the office line I haven't been able to try out yet"

An that's how Haruhi ended up spending the rest of the afternoon. Stuck at the Hitachi mansion being dressed up like a doll by Yuzuha. She did enjoy spending time with her but would prefer to sit and talk then play super model. By the time night came Yuzuha needed to return to the office with her ideas, but not before convincing Haruhi to stay for dinner.

"Guys really, I promised dad I'd be home for dinner"Haruhi complained as they hurried her into the dining hall. It was rare they actually ate in here since it was only ever them two, but with Haruhi they wanted to make it all feel more like a family dinner.

"Don't worry Haruhi we already had takeout sent to Ranka, trust us he's fine"Kaoru held Haruhis chair out for her and let her sit. She resigned, there was no way she was going to be getting out of here before dinner.

Dinner had been awkward. Kaoru had tried to strike up a conversation between Hikaru and Haruhi but there was little playfulness there. Halfway through dinner Kaoru excused himself to the bathroom, it had been 30 minutes since he left.

"Do you think you should go check on Kaoru?"Haruhi asked as she cut a piece of her fish. She didn't know how to exactly approach this topic, she couldn't tell if Hikaru was still angry or not.

Hikaru stiffened at her voice, she hadn't said anything since Kaoru left

"No he's fine"Hikaru responded, Kaoru had gave him a wink before leaving to the bathroom. He was trying to give them alone time so they could make up.

"Are you still angry with me?"Haruhi placed her fork and knife down. She thought that being direct might be the best approach in this case, she didn't like fighting with Hikaru. He was the most difficult of her friends to get forgiveness from and the most likely to be angry.

"No, I just wish you would have come to me. I would have been there for you"Hikaru hated this, he hated when him and Haruhi didn't get along. He still loved her, and he always wanted her to think the best of him.

"I didn't think you'd understand, so I went to see Mei"Haruhi explained. When everything happened she needed a girlfriend to help her through it. Mei had been experienced enough to help Haruhi sort through her feels but still gave her a backbone.

"Oh…"Hikaru was starting to understand, it wasn't that Haruhi didn't trust him. It was that she wanted a girls advice about what happened

"I wasn't used to being touched so it made me feel weird, I just wanted to ask a girl with more experience. I do trust you but my sex life is not something I'm comfortable telling you about"Haruhi could feel her face flushing red now, she hadn't wanted to really explain what happened to anyone. The only reason Kyoya knew was because she thought he'd understand it more medically than anything else. He was a doctor and she knew he'd seen and had his fair share of women.

"Your lack of sex life"There it was, that playful grim Haruhi had missed. Hikaru was starting to warm up to her again now that he understood. To be honest he really hadn't wanted the full details of what happened and was grateful Hunny hadn't told him.

"I doubt it's as good as people say it is, I think I can live without knowing"Haruhi went back to eating her food quietly, feeling much better after making up with Hikaru. As she began to cut her next piece of fish she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind

"We can change that Ha-ru-hi"

The sound of his voice made her jump

"Kaoru! When did you get back"Haruhi settled back down and continued eating. She had become desensitized to their flirtatious actions years ago during high school. Although they really had laid off the past few years as her and Tamaki became more serious, she thought it was a welcome change

"Right around when you two made up"Kaoru returned to his seat and called the maid over to remove his plate. He hadn't really been hungry anyway.

"We can always do more than just make up"Hikaru sly comment didn't do anything for Haruhi as she continued eating. She was just happy things were back to normal.

-At Haruhis—

"Oh those boys really know their food!"Ranka sang as he happily ate the take out Hikaru and Kaoru had ordered for him. They had sent over 2 full course meals from a five star restaurant Ranka had always wanted to visit.

-With Kyoya-

"Mister Otoori, the president of the Family, Friends, and Fugitives law firm is here to see you"His secretaries voice came through the intercom as Kyoya sat there working. He had come straight back to the office after finishing up at Tamakis house.

"Let him in"

Through the large wooden door came a nervous looking man. He has the president of the FFF law firm out in the country side. Kyoya had contacted him personally earlier that day and requested a meeting, of course he made it clear this was a meeting he would not want to miss. An apparently he had done some research, it was obvious by the nervousness in his walk that he had heard his fair share of rumors about Kyoyas company. Known for buying out and crushing any competition, however Kyoyas company was involved heavily in medicine.

"He-Hello Mister Otoori, I'm Mister Kazumi we spoke on the phone this morning"Mister Kazumi nervously shuffled across the room. Kyoya had gestured for him to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Mister Kazumi I will be frank about this, your recently employed a new lawyer correct?"Kyoya pushed over a resume towards him. A picture of Haruhi sat in the top left corner. Mister Kazumi nodded slowly, he had no idea what this was about.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, she's a personal friend of mine and I'd like to ensure she is successful at your firm. So I'd like to make you an offer"Kyoya wasn't one to waste words when it came to business, he removed a piece of paper from the side of his desk and quickly jotted something before pushing it towards him.

"This is the amount you will pay her on a monthly basis"Kyoya watched as Mister Kazumis face paled. That was 10 times the amount they had previously discussed on the phone and double his own personal salary.

Mister Kazumi looked panicked

"I understand you do not have the means to pay her this, I will be the one paying her. All you need to do is sign the checks and agree that she will not find out"Mister Kazumi breathed out a sign of relief, he understood now what this was.

"Of course you will be paid for your silence on this matter, do we have a deal?"Kyoya extended his hand to the shaken lawyer. He quickly took Kyoyas hand and shook it, knowing that rejecting his offer would not be good for his company

"Yes, th-thank you Mister Otoori"Mister Kazumi accepted his 'payment' from Kyoya and headed for the door. He had paid him more than enough and signed a small contract about his silence. Of course he asked for a copy for his own personal records.

"Your welcome Mister Kazumi, I believe I will be seeing you often"


	5. Date with Mori and Meis talk

"Mori.. it's not that I don't appreciate your company but shouldn't you be…"Haruhi pushed the cup of tea over to Mori, feeling a bit awkward about it. He had suddenly shown up at her new apartment dressed in his suit. Obviously he had been on his way to work but had decided to stop by here instead. It was a Sunday morning, Ranka had already left for work leaving Haruhi with some chores to hopefully get done by noon.

"Mitsukuni told me to come here"Mori reached into his pocket and removed a piece of folded up paper. It was pink, which meant it belonged to Hunny of course. Taking a moment to clear his throat, Mori held the paper up slightly so he could read it.

"Haruhi. I like many things about you. You are so cute. Like a bunny. I love bunnies. You look cute in everything. Let's go on a date. . I am kidding. See how I like to make jokes. Unless you would like to. Question mark."Mori read each line, word for work with zero emotion. It was obvious that Hunny had sent Mori here with some lines prepared for him. Haruhi just stared at him, thinking this was some type of bad joke.

"P.S. I only have eyes for you. I do not like other women. They are gross."Mori continued reading before folding the paper up and placing it into his pocket. He looked up at Haruhi and took a sip of his tea, as if reading that had worn him out.

"Um.. Mori I appreciate the offer but…"Haruhi wasn't exactly sure if this was a joke anymore based on how long it seemed he was staring at her now.

It's not that she hadn't liked Mori, she just never saw him in that way before. He had always simply been her friend and nothing more.

"Mitsukuni said we should go out for dinner, I will be here at 6"An that was all he said before leaving. He hadn't waited for Haruhi to nod yes and left without a word.

It was becoming obvious what Hunny had been attempting to do all this time, Nekozawas fortune telling was likely due to Hunny calling him over and asking for a favor. It just seemed odd that Hunny would purposefully throw Mori at her.

-Hunny and Mori-

"How did it go Takashi? You look nervous"Hunny asked as he patted Mori on the back. Once Mori had gotten into the limo he nearly collapsed onto the chair

"She didn't look happy"Mori answered as Hunny began to pat his head. After a long talk with Hunny, Mori had been convinced to ask Haruhi out on a date.

"That's okay Takashi, this is just a trial date for Haru-chan to see what she really wants. Either she realizes she wants to date someone new or wants to date Tamaki again.

-5:50pm—

Haruhi sat on the couch in their living room as Ranka brushed her hair out. Haruhi felt as if she had made a terrible mistake by telling her father she had a date. It wasn't that big a deal, she was sure they would just sit in silence most of the time.

"Haruhi you look gorgeous"Ranka chooed over his daughter, if was like she was going on her first date all over again but this time he was able to dress her up. Ranka had work in the next few hours but had spent all afternoon getting his daughter ready. She was going to leave in a pair of jeans and some beaten up T-shirt. Sometimes he wondered where on earth she got her sense of fashion but then quickly would remember how his wife dressed on their first date.

"Thanks dad, I think I hear the car outside. I'll see you around 9" Haruhi could hear the sound of a car parking out front and grabbed the purse she had borrowed from her father. There wasn't much in there besides her wallet, phone and a can of pepper spray her father had demanded she take. Even if she was going on a date with Mori, her father had wanted her safe. Although Haruhi really couldn't think of a moment when Mori would ever try something.

Opening the door Haruhi was surprised to see Mori already coming up her stairs holding what looked like a small bundle of white roses in his hand. Seeing Haruhi he gave her a slight wave and continued up the steps.

"For you"Mori extended the flowers to Haruhi which she gratefully took. She turned to her father who had been standing behind them.

Mori walked Haruhi down to his car and waved goodbye to Ranka. It was odd for Mori to not take his limo but Haruhi didn't think anything of it. She did enjoy not being in the limo, it felt more personal this way.

They pulled up to a restaurant that was farther out then she had expected, it was close to the water where you could see boats pulled up at the docks. Obviously a sea food restaurant

It was beautiful, like many of the restaurants she had attended with Tamaki there was something elegant about everything and everyone in it. They were seated near the window and their waiter had been overly polite but very attentive.

"I recently got a new job"Haruhi decided it would be best to start the conversion, they had just finished ordering and she felt a bit uncomfortable. Not that Mori was making it hard but she didn't enjoy the pure silence. He didn't even seem to be looking at her.

"That's good, where?"Mori responded quickly, he was paying close attention to her now

Haruhi nervously took a sip of her water, she felt a bit pressured under his gaze

"At a law firm in the country, I think it'd be a good change of scenery" Haruhi didn't want to tell him she had been fired, but part of her felt like he already knew. Mori nodded in a sign of understanding.

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine Mori had ordered for them. He placed it on the table and took his leave when Mori turned to him.

"You don't have to be so stiff Haruhi, this is just a casual date"Mori offered Haruhi a glass of wine which she politely took.

'Why am I so nervous.. it's just Mori..'Haruhi signed as she took a sip of her wine. She didn't want to drink too much since she would be starting work tomorrow but did enjoy the taste. She had to admit this was nice, with Tamaki he would never stop talking and touching her during their dates. But with Mori it was different, he sat at a comfortable distance and made small talk. There was a comfortable silence between them once she stopped being nervous.

"Have you read any good books lately Haruhi? There's a new book store opening near the dojo"Mori was the first to start the conversation this time. Their food had already arrived and Haruhi was more than happy to eat, this restaurant had her favorite dishes.

"I actually was planning on going to the opening, one of my favorite authors is doing a book signing there"Haruhi watched as Mori ate, she had never really watched him eat before. Everything about him was highly disciplined. Even the way he held his fork looked strong.

"We should go together"Haruhi offered and received a nod from Mori, silently they agreed to go on another date together.

Dinner had been nicer then Haruhi had expected it to be. Mori had asked if she would like to walk along the pier after dinner which she agreed. She had never been out here before so looking around seemed like a good idea.

To her surprise he had taken her hand in his, it felt strange but very comforting.

They walked in silence until Mori suddenly stopped

"Mori why are we stopping here?"Haruhi questioned as she felt Mori squeeze her hand slightly. He began to walk with her into the other direction and slowly quickened his pace

"Mori what are you doing?!"Haruhi tried to catch her breath as Moris walk turned into a sprint.

Noticing her heavy breathing he quickly picked her up and his sprint became a run

"Hold it!"A voice called from behind but Mori continued his run. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck trying to stabilize herself in his arms

"Stop or we'll shot!"An with that Mori froze and put Haruhi down. He pushed her behind his back and turned around. If he had continued to run there was a good chance Haruhi would be hurt, that was something he wasn't willing to risk.

It didn't take long before 8 shadows appeared to be coming into the light. They looked like old school yakuza, all brandishing knife and obviously looking for some trouble.

"Give us the money and the girl"The man in the center stepped forward and made a show of tossing his knife into the air. Mori didn't seem scared but instead took a fighting stance.

"You can have the money, I don't want to hurt anyone"Mori removed his wallet and tossed it onto the floor in front of them. He had no interest in keeping the money as long as no harm came to Haruhi. Fighting was not in his interest right now.

"Oh a tough guy! Don't worry we'll be real nice to your friend"The thugs all shared a laugh as they began to close in. Haruhi was getting nervous, she didn't question Moris ability to protect her but still didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

Haruhi removed her phone from her purse and began to dial for the police, she looked around Mori to see if there was any way to identify them to the police and stopped.

"Mori wait"Haruhi placed her hand against his shirt and stepped around him.

"Smart girl! Come over here and we won't hurt your boyfriend!"The thugs continued to taught her and Mori grabbed a hold of her arm. He wasn't sure exactly what she was doing but noticed the curious look on her face

"Aren't you all from the Kasanoda syndetic?"Haruhi knew she recognized them from somewhere, she had been to the syndetic often when visiting Mei. While she hasn't learned the names of everyone she was able to recognize faces well, plus the weapons they used told her they were old school. She doubted they even had a gun like they had implied.

"Yeah we are, you're on our tuff"The man in the center continued his thug like motions. However the man to his left started to tug on his shoulder

"Brother I think…"The thug to the left continued to look at Haruhi confused until his face went pale

"What now!?"The thug in the center was still holding the tough guy routine as the rest of their group laughed

"I think that's Fujioka…"The thug in the center looked curiously at Haruhi and removed a pair of glasses from his pocket. When he wore them it was obvious why he didn't keep them on in muggings, he looked ridiculous.

The rest of the group took a closer look in their direction, all turning pale when they realized their mistake.

"Please don't tell Mei!"

-Later at the Kasanoda Syndetic-

"So tell me why you were with mister tall, strong, and silent tonight?"Mei leaned over and whispered to Haruhi.

After their little run in with Kasanodas men, they apologized and offered to escort them home. Haruhi wasn't ready to trust them and called Mei to confirm that these men were okay. That in turn lead to Kasanoda coming down himself and taking care of the rest. Which is how they ended up at the Kasanoda syndetic having tea.

Mori and Kasanoda had kept in touch after high school since he still considered Mori to be his mentor in some ways, however they hadn't seen each other since Moris most recent trip to America and needed to catch up.

"He asked me on a date earlier today, it was really out of the blue"Haruhi explained. Mei had become her closest female friend over the years and was activity involved in her love life lately.

"Trying to move on from prince charming?"Mei questioned as she eyed Mori. She knew he was a good man but didn't see him really being Haruhis type. Not after Tamaki.

"Not really, but I did have a lot of fun tonight"

-10 pm that night—

Haruhi had called her father to let him know she would be getting home late so he wouldn't wait for her. His shift had started at 9:30 so Haruhi wasn't surprised to see that the apartment lights were already off when they reached her home.

"Thanks for driving me home Mori, this was fun"Haruhi unbuckled her seat belt and moved to open the door. She stopped when she felt Moris hand against hers on the door handle

"I'll walk you up"

Haruhi walked slowly up the stairs as Mori followed behind her, she hadn't been expecting him to walk her up. Not that she minded but the only person to ever do this was Tamaki, and he always had expected a kiss at the end when they got to the door.

Was Mori expecting the same thing? The whole thing was making her nervous.

"Well uh.. here I am"Haruhi removed her key from her purse and then turned to Mori. His face was so hard to read

"Haruhi"Mori leaned forward and placed his against the door behind her.

Almost instinctively Haruhi closed her eyes and curled away from him.

She waited

An waited

But nothing happened

Opening her eyes she saw Mori in the same position. He was close, he was looking down at her, he had been waiting for her to open her eyes

"Are you scared of me Haruhi?"Mori questioned, he had noticed her flinch away from him and couldn't imagine why. They had always been good friends and he thought at the very least he'd have her trust by now

"I thought.. you were.. so I panicked" Haruhi mumbled out, trying to ignore the kiss word. She felt so embarrassed now.

"Not without asking"Mori seemed to understand now what she had meant. Thinking about it, it did seem like he was going to kiss her. Part of him felt a bit guilty for scaring her now but was happy she seemed to be laughing it off now.

'Of course… it's Mori'Haruhi let out a sigh, she knew Mori was perhaps the most honorable person she had ever met. Of course he would ask first, he wasn't the type to take what wasn't his without asking. He was respectful of everyone, even those he didn't like.

"Goodnight Haruhi"Mori gave her a friendly hug and patted her on the head. He had fun tonight.

He began to make his way down the stairs when he heard Haruhi call to him. Haruhi checked the door was still locked and made her way down the stairs to him. She walked until she was finally eye level with him.

Mori gave her a questioning look, silently asking her if something was wrong

Haruhi stood there looking at him. Her hands clenched at her side.

And then it happened

She kissed him

It took him by surprise and only lasted a moment but she had done it. Haruhi pulled away after and could only register that he was stunned. She bowed and wished him goodbye before hurrying away into the apartment. Leaving Mori standing there on the steps.

With a smile now placed on his face Mori left, happily ready to report what happened to Mitsukuni who he knew would be visiting him tomorrow.

-Haruhi at work the next day—

"This isn't what I expected"Haruhi whispered as she sat at her desk. When she arrived that morning she was surprised to see that her boss her given her an office, she had assumed that due to her being new she'd just be sharing a cubical with someone. Her boss's office was next to hers and she had been given nothing to do all day.

She had gone into her boss's office to ask for an assignment but he simply said that she should get to know everyone on her first day. The only problem was that no one seemed to want to talk to her. She had gone over to the other 4 workers but they were all busy working and apologized for not being able to talk.

It was already 4 o'clock and she had done nothing all day but organize her office

"What did he even hire me for?"Haruhi questioned as she started to pack up her things, she was actually supposed to leave at 3 but decided to stay the extra hour encase there was left over work to do. She was horribly bored.

Haruhi locked up her office and told her boss goodbye for the day, she couldn't wait to go home and do something.

Leaving the office, it would be a 20 minute walk to the nearest bus stop where she would then be able to get to the train station. It would prove to be a long commute each day but she was happy just to be working.

Haruhi exited the small building and began to head down the street when she heard someone yelling her name

"Mei?"Haruhi turned to see Mei standing in front of her car. She was decked out in one of her newest fashion designs and waving over Haruhi. Next to her stood two men, obviously body guards. Haruhi made her way across the empty street to Mei only to be pulled into her car.

"Your phone was off all day and I need details about last night"Mei signaled for the man to drive as Haruhi put her things down in the back seat. Part of her was hoping to have the nice quite ride home but she could see that wasn't happening.

"There's nothing to tell, he took me home and that was it"Haruhi knew she was a bad liar by the way Mei was giving her a questioning look. Haruhi tried to look away but was pressed by Meis gaze.

"We kissed but that's it!"Haruhi explained as Mei gasped. Mei honestly had believed Haruhi but wanted to press her just to be sure. An to her delight something had actually happened.

"So tell me, are you going to keep seeing him? Hm? Is he "the one"Mei made a dramatic kissy face as she turned to Haruhi. Only to get an eye roll in response

"I don't think it's be any different than when I dated Tamaki, except less talking"Haruhi felt bad saying that but she didn't know how it would be different. Dating was just dating.

"Well there's one thing that could be different.. do you want him?"Mei questioned as she got more serious now. Since finding her own happiness with Ritsu, she had hoped to be attending Haruhis wedding in the near future.

"What? Mei!?"Haruhi felt her face flush, she didn't like talking about this. Even though she had already spilled her guts to Mei about what happened with Tamaki, she didn't want to think about that.

"We're both adults Haruhi, come on spill it"Mei pressed on

Haruhi sat there for a moment thinking to herself. She pictures Mori in her mind. His face. His voice. His eyes. His arms. His.. oh god!

"Ah!"Haruhi let out a scream of defeat. She did 'want' him.

Haruhi sat there mortified as Mei laughed to herself at Haruhis realization

"So I think this one will already be different but do you mind if I ask something else?"Mei poked Haruhi who was now pressing her forehead against the glass window feeling horribly embarrassed.

"What?"Haruhi felt like there was nothing else Mei could ask now that would make her feel more awkward

"How do you feel about the rest of them? Have you ever thought about it?"Mei asked as she pulled her phone out. She had received a text message from Ritsu about where she was and began to reply to him as Haruhi thought.

"I mean.. it's not that their bad looking"Haruhi admitted, she knew they were good looking. Anyone with eyes knew they were good looking

"Well Haruhi you know what I think"Mei put her phone away and gave Haruhi the most serious look she had all day

"I think you've been pretending not to be attracted to them for so long that you haven't even allowed yourself to fall in love with anyone besides Tamaki. I think you secretly want to sleep with a few of them"

Haruhi sat there completely shocked. Meis words rang in her ears. Repeating themselves as she pictured each and every one of them.

"Seriously Haruhi, can you tell me you don't find the twins seductive? You've literally been at the center of their games for years"

Haruhi opened her mouth to answer but couldn't find the words

"An Kyoya? You're a liar if you haven't thought about sleeping with him. You can tell he'd be that dominating possessive asshole you'd just love. Talk about 50 shades darker right?"

Haruhi wasn't even breathing anymore, she had lost the ability to produce words now

"Oh and Mori! That strong built body! You can just tell he has a dangerously sexy nature to him"

Haruhi face had paled out as she sat there

"I can understand not liking Hunny, I know you aren't into cute guys like that. Plus he's married"Mei finished her drooling session over the former hosts and turned to look at Haruhi who was now leaning back against the seat. Haruhi was unresponsive the for rest of the ride and gave Mei a weak bye before going into her apartment.

Once she was inside Haruhi dropped her brief case and fell to her knees. She felt her face turn redder then red as what Mei said really sank in.

"I have thought about it haven't I?"


	6. Kyoyas teasing and Kaorus Corner

"Haruhi"

"Haruhi"

"Haruhi are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"Haruhi looked up from her tea cup and was met with Kyoya staring at her confused. Quickly she gathered herself and placed her cup down.

"Yes sorry, work is going well. Thanks for being my reference"Haruhi answered as she remembered Kyoya had asked her how the new job was. It was in the early afternoon and Haruhi hadn't had work today, apparently when the boss was sick it meant all the employees would have a day off. Then again it was a small country side firm, she imagined there wasn't many cases.

Kyoya had called her and asked that she come by his office today, to be honest she had still been upset with him from the last visit but felt she needed to see him.

Haruhi watched as he came to sit across from her.

She watched him.

An watched him.

An realized very quickly she was staring.

'Oh god no, please don't let me really be looking at him'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes. Ever since last night. Meis words had really been weighing on her. She didn't want to admit it, in fact the very reason she had agreed to meet with Kyoya today was to prove Mei wrong.

'There's nothing attractive about him, he's just a calculating, cold hearted, rich bastard'Haruhi thought to herself as she realized once again Kyoya had been talking to her

"I'm sorry what did you say?"Haruhi looked up at see Kyoya now looking honestly concerned, something she didn't often see from him.

"Haruhi is something bothering you? Are you ill?"Kyoya reached over and made a move to touch her only for Haruhi scoot back away from his hand.

Kyoya watched her face carefully, either something had happened to make her react this way or she was actually sick and needed to see a doctor. Technically he was a doctor.

Haruhi had been in his office for more then an hour now and they had barely spoken. She kept zoning out on him, at first he had assumed it was the lack of sleep until she explained how she had no work yesturday. In fact she had done nothing but rest all of today until he called.

"No I'm fine! I'm sorry I think I really need to go"Haruhi felt so scattered now as she stood up and then back down, she had no idea where she had placed anything. Her phone, wallet, keys, she couldn't remember.

"Haruhi please calm down, I think you need to see a doctor"Kyoya came over to her and tired to sit her back down, when she refused he pushed her back down against the couch with a thud.

"Are you still angry with me about what Tamaki did? I had no say in the matter"Kyoya took a seat next to her and removed his phone to call for a car. He was going to take Haruhi to the hospital for a check up, she was acting strangely and it was starting to concern him.

Kyoya continued typing but could see Haruhi scooting away from him in the corner of his eye, but her eyes were still on him.

It was starting to annoy him

"Do you want a full apology? I'm not where your angry should be directed, now lets go to the hospital, there's a car out front"Kyoya reached out to grab her arm only for Haruhi to pull away from him quickly. She was breathing harder now and he could hear her nearly gasping for breath as her cheeks felt like they were on fire

"Don't touch me"

"Why are you fighting me?!"

"Just let go!"

"You're being irrational just let me take you to the hospital!"

"Just take your clothes off!"

"What?"

Kyoya stopped his tugging on Haruhis arm and held his place. Haruhi had never seen him that caught off guard but wanted to run and hide now.

Mei had been right, ever since she got to his office she had been staring at him and it was driving her insane. It was like 9 years worth of imagining his body just came back in one giant bang. Haruhis face was flushed as she felt Kyoyas grip weaken on her.

"Haruhi tell me what's going on"Kyoya started to put the pieces together in his mind now, but there were a few things missing that he needed cleared up before doing anything.

Feeling defeated, Haruhi took a seat back down on the couch.

Kyoya would find out anyway, he always did

"Mei and I had a talk yesturday and it made me think about things..."Haruhi began as she recalled the memory of what Mei had said. How Mei was able to say such things without feeling any shame was a mystery to her.

"Such as?"

"How I've been denying myself the ability to be attracted to any of you, and how I secretly want to... do things with you. To be honest I was still mad at you about Tamaki but came here today to prove her wrong"Haruhi felt so ashamed of herself, how could she had been in a relationship with Tamaki all these years and been secretly wanting to sleep with her friends? The whole thing just bothered her, she truly was blind to her own feelings.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"When had he gotten so close? Haruhi couldn't help but feel that he was too close for comfort now. He had closed the gap between them on the couch and had his arms against the cushion behind her, cornering her into place. Mei was right, he did enjoy being in a dominating position.

Haruhi refused to look at him but instead closed her eyes.

He smelt like freshly ground coffee beans... when she realized she had been smelling him, her eyes opened only to see he was even closer. They were practically touching at this point but he still held a slight distance.

"All you have to do is ask Haruhi, I'm more then willing to participate in this little fantasy of yours"Kyoya whispered against her ear, his breath was warm and made her shiver. How had she gotten herself into his situation with him? A month ago if you had asked her if she wanted to sleep with Kyoya, she would have laughed it off as a horrible joke.

He was cruel

He was cold

He was sending her mind into over drive

"A-aren't you Tamakis best friend, he'd be pissed at you"Haruhi could feel her composure breaking now, she was falling apart. She was fighting with herself mentally, trying to convince herself that he was horrible and disgusting. But the moment he started to speak again it was all erased.

"Don't talk about him when I'm with you"Possessive? Yes he was dam possessive. What about that did Haruhi find attractive? She couldn't figure it out right now. All she was thinking about was how soft his hair looked and now nice it would be to touch it. Maybe run her fingers through it.

A moment passed before Kyoya made his next move, one of his hands came to rest under her chin. He was tilting her head to look at him, he was so close. Her eyes were fixed on his lips as he got closer.

She was torn now, between her morals and her wants. She wanted him to kiss her, but she also wanted to push him away. He was Tamakis best friend, the last thing she wanted was to cause him anymore pain.

"I can see why the twins enjoy this, teasing you is fun"Kyoya whispered as he pulled away from her. He took his place siting next to her, leaving Haruhi stunned. It took a moment for Haruhi to regain her composure enough to be angry at him for teasing her like that.

"Goodbye Kyoya!"Haruhi grabbed her bag from the coffee table and started to make her way out the door.

"Haruhi before you leave let me give you some advice, the only way to know for sure is to give it a try"An with that his office door slammed shut.

Kyoya sat there for a moment feeling pleased with himself. A smirk sat on his face as he walked over to the intercom at his desk.

"Miss Ishihara"Kyoya spoke into the intercom as he undid his tie.

"Yes sir?"

"Send up Miss Fukuyama from accounting and have her wear that short brown wig for me"

-Haruhi later that day-

"That jackass"Haruhi sat at the coffee shop near her apartment enjoying a nice cup of coffee. After her encounter with Kyoya she wanted nothing more then to sit down somewhere and have some time alone. She really needed to think about things.

"Uh, how could I be attracted to someone like that"Haruhi mumbled as she sipped her coffee. It was just perfect, two creams and three spoons of sugar. She knew it wasn't exactly the best thing for her but she really wanted something sweet and warm right now.

'I really need someone to help me figure this out..'Haruhi thought as she sat there staring out the coffee shop window now. There was only one person she could really talk to right now and that was Mei, however after last night she wasn't exactly sure if more of Meis insight would help or hurt her.

"Miss can I freshen your cup?"

"No I'm okay thank you"Haruhi answered without even looking up

"Then how about I bring you some des-ert"

'Please don't tell me I'm getting turned on by random guys now'Haruhi thought as she felt a blush starting on her cheeks.

Looking up Haruhi felt a bit relieved but also annoyed now

"Kaoru what are you doing here?"Haruhi watched as he took a seat across from her. He was dressed rather casually to be going to work and there wasn't anything in this area she could imagine him being interested in.

"I was going to stop by that commoner super market when I saw you, you didn't even notice when I came. Seriously Haruhi your sixth sense sucks"Kaoru had always enjoyed poking fun at her, although he was much less vicious then when Hikaru did.

"There's actually 8 senses"

"Of course you'd know that"

Kaoru stared at her for awhile, she was oddly quite. Normally by now she'd have told him to get lost or left him to go home. But she just sat there, staring off into nothing and playing with her coffee. She wasn't even drinking it anymore.

Something was bothering her

"Haruhi is something wrong?"Kaorus question caused her to look up at him. She had a look in her eyes he had never seen before, it was looked hungry but ashamed. Something he had only ever seen in models eyes after sleeping with them, they were always ashamed about sleeping with their bosses son. However he didn't care about those women, they weren't Haruhi. So to see that look in her eyes only concerned him more.

She shook her head no and returned to staring at her coffee

"Haruhi" Kaoru reached over and took her hand in his. Her hands were no longer warm from the coffee but instead where hot from being clenched

"I won't judge you, please tell me what's wrong"Kaoru felt like he was making progress when she looked up at him. Her eyes looked slightly desperate.

He felt her close her hand around his. Accepting his offer silently

"No judgement?"Haruhi asked as she thought about the possibilities. Out of all her friends, it was Kaoru she trusted the most

"Never"

-Later that day-

From the coffee shop Haruhi had gone home with Kaoru. She had never once asked to come over so he knew this had to be something serious. She didn't want Hikaru to know so Kaoru had snuck her inside through the back door. He was thankful that they now had rooms fairly far away from each other.

They had been sitting on Kaorus bed for awhile now, not talking just sitting. Kaoru was trying to be as patient as possible with her now.

"Kaoru I need your help to figure something out"Haruhi had been nervously fiddling with her fingers since they had reached his bed room. She had been in his room many times but never with the intension of doing anything. Until a day ago those thoughts were buried so deep nothing could touch it.

"Sure, what do I need to do?"Kaoru was confused when Haruhi stood up. She moved to stand in front of him and to his surprise she crawled onto his lap.

They had never been this close by her choice before, so even with Kaorus experience he was a bit nervous now. Haruhi fixed herself so straddle him, but still too unsure of herself to make eye contact

"Um.. Haruhi?"Kaoru was questioning her motions now as she sat on him. As comfortable as this was, it was highly intimate.

"Can you.. take your shirt off"Haruhi tried her best to regulate her breathing now. She needed to know if this whole thing was fluke or if it was true. After her encounter with Kyoya she was convinced, she needed to try to know for sure.

Kaoru didn't question her and removed his shirt. She had seen him shirtless many times but it wasn't like this. They weren't this close before.

Haruhi nervously placed her hands against his chest, she could feel his muscle that she hadn't noticed before. Her hands trailed down his stomach and he flinched a bit. Feeling a bit ticklish.

'Oh god it's true'Haruhi thought as she moved her hands down his arms, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin. She could even smell him now, he smelt like a mix of flowers and wine. It was oddly intoxicating.

"Haruhi please, tell me what's wrong"Kaoru took her hands in his. He was getting the feeling she wanted to sleep with him, but part of him really didn't want to believe that. This was Haruhi, she always pushed him away. She didn't find him attractive like that. She didn't... did she?

"Kaoru, I think I want to have sex"

Kaoru blinked, unsure if he had heard that right. He thought something was seriously wrong with his ears right now.

"Can you say that again? It almost sounded like you said, you wanted to have sex"Kaoru laughed a bit feeling foolish for thinking that.

"I did"

Haruhi wasn't looking at him, her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in a frustrated look. Kaoru didn't know how to respond to this.

Sure he had fantasies like this, but that's all they were. He never thought Haruhi of all people would ever want to do something like that. Let alone with someone she wasn't dating.

"Haruhi if you're horny I can just take care of you"Kaoru said in a very matter of fact way. He lifted Haruhis hand up to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Something he had done fairly often during their years together.

Haruhi wasn't sure now if he was even taking her seriously, his lips had curled into a playful grin.

"I'm being serious Kaoru"Haruhi removed her hand from him. She had been completely honest with him and felt that he was just making fun of her now.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She let out a small yelp of surprise as he buried his face in her neck. She could feel his lips gently grazing her.

"Haruhi have you ever touched yourself?"Kaoru questioned as he held her close, his voice was playful. He was clearly playing with her now, using that seductive tone he did when playing games.

Haruhi kept her hands on his shoulders

"No of course not, I haven't had a reason too"Haruhi was honest. She was never interested in those types of things, even when she was with Tamaki. Sex was the last thing on her mind.

She could feel him smile now against her neck.

"How can you expect me to believe you want to have sex, when you haven't even explored your own body? What makes you so sure you'll even like it?"Kaorus was still being playful, but she could tell he was trying to reason with her.

To talk her out of it in someway. He was worried about her, she was being a bit irrational right now.

Two could play at that game

"If you don't want to then that's fine"Haruhi started to remove his hands from around her waist. Pulling back slightly she could tell he was pleased with himself.

Thinking he had convinced Haruhi this wasn't what she wanted.

But this was exactly what she wanted right now

"I'll just ask Kyoya, he offered"Haruhi started to pull herself off him but at the mention of Kyoyas name Kaorus arms returned around her. A slight look of worry in his eyes.

If there was one thing Kaoru knew about Kyoyas love life, it's that he was rough. Really rough. He wasn't the type of man to make love to anyone, Haruhi wouldn't likely be an exception.

Kaoru looked up at her, he knew she was giving him a slight threat now. It was either Kaoru help her figure things out, or she'd go find someone who would. An Haruhi knew Kaoru cared about her too much, to leave her in anyone else's hands right now.

"You're so sneaking Ha-ru-hi"Kaoru knew there was no way around it now. She had cornered him in her own way. The sweet smile that played across her lips was replaced with a gasp when he rolled them over. Haruhi looked up at him, a rush over nervousness was overcoming her now as she began to worry about little things. Was she wearing attractive enough underwear? Did her hair look nice? Did she smell nice? All things she would have never cared about before.

All thoughts of worry stopped when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll take things slow"

 ** _Dear readers, just to let you know there's no actual sex next chapter. I don't want to fake anyone out._**


	7. Kaorus Help and Haruhis Performance

"Look at me"

Haruhi had been keeping her eyes shut the entire time. Since Kaoru had removed her shirt, she had become unable to look at him. He was being gentle as promised and she could tell he was hovering directly over her. Her arms came up to cover her bra as she opened her eyes to see his. The bright hazel color seemed darker now, even after Kaoru had been polite enough to turn off all the lights she could still see them.

"Lift your back and lower your arms"Kaoru voice wasn't demanding but simply directional now. She nodded and arched her back up. She could feel his hand slip behind her back and quickly undo the snaps of her bra. It was obviously not his first time doing that by how quickly his fingers moved.

He moved her hands up to touch his hair, her eyes focused on the way his hair fell now. She understood that he was trying to distract her, to help ease her slowly through this.

"If I do something you don't like, just tug"Kaoru used her hand to tug against his hair slightly, letting her know it was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was repeat Tamakis mistake. Haruhi was trusting him.

Every movement he did was thought through as Kaoru removed the clothing from her body. He had imagined doing this for years so it was easy for him to pick what he wanted to do. Although he was surprised to see Haruhi was wearing the Hitachi brand under garments he had bought her last christmas. It fit her perfectly and he internally complimented himself on the color he picked.

When her bra came off he was careful not to touch her yet, he didn't want to start groping her too suddenly. He didn't exactly know how far she had ever gone with Tamaki, since Kyoya refused to give details, but he knew she wasn't used to being touched often. His hands rested against her pants for a moment, giving her time to register his touch before proceeding. Her fingers remained still in his hair, giving him the signal to continue.

His fingers undid the button and zipper, carefully he tugged her pants down and let Haruhi kick them off herself. Her head rested on the pillow and he could feel her fingers starting to gasp harder at his hair. Not tugging yet but she was tense.

"Haruhi"Kaoru whispered against her stomach. His hands had come to rest at the sides of her hips, his fingers hooked into the sides of her panties.

Her fingers let go of his hair a bit, letting him know she was listening

"I'll take care of you, trust me"Kaoru left a light kiss against her stomach and slowly began to slide her panties down. He moved slowly, waiting for her to give him even the slightest tug that he needed to stop. Eventually they had slipped of her legs and now rested on the floor. Her fingers moved to gently massage his hair, signaling him that she was okay.

"Haruhi we're going to change things now, okay?"Kaoru crawled up to meet her. His face inches from hers now. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"I need you to tell me when something feels good, if you don't tell me I won't know. You can still tell me to stop at anytime by tugging okay?"Kaoru placed a kiss on her forehead and Haruhi gave a shy 'yes' in response.

The first thing he did surprised her.

His lips pressed against hers gently at first, as if he was testing the waters. The only kiss they had ever shared was at the amusement park during their only date, but that kiss was very different. This one was longer as he slowly began to pull her in deeper. Kaoru placed his hand behind her head, cradling her into him. He massaged her lips with his, trying to get her into the mind set she would need to be.

The kiss seemed to last for ages, it was longer then anything she had pervious done with Tamaki and she was starting to feel warm now. When his tongue ran along her lip she understood and let him take the lead. After a few moments of their little make out session, Kaoru pulled away.

"Good?"She could practically hear the cockiness in his voice, he knew she had enjoyed that.

"Yes"Haruhi answered as she felt him slipping away from her now. His hands gently starting to trail down her body, causing her to tense.

Kaoru had a method. He would touch her with his hands, then follow it with a kiss. His fingers traced the side of her neck, followed by a trail of kisses. Slowly he made his way down her body until reaching her breasts. He had to admit, she had filled out nicely since their days at Ouran and no longer deserved to be called flat chested.

His hands were different then Tamakis had been on her body. His hands massaged her more roughly and felt much warmer. Haruhi jumped slightly when his tongue came in contact with her nipple, he rolled and nipped at it. Enjoying himself and the way Haruhi seemed to be writhing beneath him.

"Still good?"Kaoru asked as he pulled away from her. His hand still cupping her breast as she played with his hair.

"You need to tell me Ha-ru-hi"Kaoru placed a kiss against her stomach as he continued his way down. His hands came to rest on her thighs now and she seemed to be rolling out of the haze he placed her in.

"It's good. I'm good"Haruhi removed her fingers from his hair and placed them to her sides

"Haruhi what are you doing?"Kaoru questioned once her fingers had left his hair. Her tugging on him would be the easiest way for him to know she wasn't okay. Most of the blood was rushing out of his head and into his pants at this point, so his hearing wasn't the best.

"I trust you Kaoru, I know you won't hurt me"Haruhi closed her eyes and let her fingers wrap around the soft bed sheets. With a slight nod Kaoru understood. He felt a pang of pride in his chest now, Haruhi truly did trust him.

Kaoru moved himself down and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. His hands gently rubbed her inner thighs, making his way closer and closer. He felt Haruhi flinch under his touch when his fingers began to gently stroke her, he was pleased that she was already wet from his pervious foreplay but moved slowly.

She made no attempts to move away from him as Kaoru continued his gentle movements. He continued moving closer until her thighs came to rest on his shoulders. Although it was dark, Kaoru knew a woman's body well enough to find what he was looking for. He pressed his thumb gently against her clit and was happy when her hips raised to meet his touch.

"Are you doing okay Haruhi?"Kaoru asked but when he didn't get a response a panic set in. He pulled back his hand and sat up looking down at Haruhi. Her hands were covering her mouth and he couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"Haruhi are you okay?"Obvious concern coated his voice as Kaoru watched her lower her hands. He was worried maybe he had pushed it too far. Her lack of response worried him.

"Y-yeah, I just..didn't want to be loud"Haruhi could see a smirk crossing his face in the dark followed by a low chuckle. She felt him scoot back down between her legs and place a gentle kiss on her thigh.

"You're adorable Haruhi"That was the only response Haruhi got before Kaoru returned to his earlier actions. She could feel his finger toying with her and the entire experience was seemingly out of this world. It was a feeling she had never experienced before and couldn't have imagined. Haruhi let out a gasp when she felt what she could only assume was his tongue dragging across her most sensitive spot. Her fingers grasped the sheets in an attempt to remain still, but with every motion of his tongue she felt herself losing control. Kaorus hand rested on her hip while the other worked on pulling back her clitoral hood to expose her to him. The tiny moans that escaped her lips only urged him to continue.

"I'm going in Haruhi"Kaoru moved his fingers to her entrance and mentally thanked Hikaru for reminding him to cut his nails the other day. He waited for Haruhis verbal response, but was pleased when she spread her legs a little wider for him, inviting him.

It felt strange but not unpleasant, was the only thought Haruhi had when she felt his finger slowly enter her. His movements were slow but seemed focused as he moved. After a few moments of his gentle thrusting she could feel his tongue returning to her clit. It brought the entire experience to another level as she felt his finger moving a bit faster. Once it had become comfortable she felt Kaoru withdraw his finger only to return it with another. Haruhi took a breath, trying to adjust to the new feeling, she felt full in a way she hadn't before and tried to concentrate on the feeling of his tongue against her.

Haruhi had lost all perception of time now, as Kaoru continued working her body, she fell into what could only be described as an ocean of pleasure. With each thrust like being hit by a wave and she was slowly drowning. The pressure that had been building was starting to feel like a giant weight on her chest and she could tell this was what everyone talked about. The famous orgasm that she had heard about was within her grasp and she was confident that Kaoru had been planning to bring her there.

An she was right, he continued his assault on her body. He could feel her tightening around him and by the way her hips bucked underneath him, he knew that she was close. It didn't take much longer until Kaoru felt her becoming undone beneath him. He slowed his fingers and watched, gentling bringing her down.

"Do you have a bit more clarity now"Kaoru removed himself from her and tossed the blanket over her body. He came to lay beside her and poked her nose to gain her attention. Upon seeing that smug look on his face, Haruhi felt her face turn red. She was sure he could see it even in the dark.

"Yes.. um.. thank you"Haruhi didn't know exactly what to say in this situation. Was she supposed to stay here with him? Or is she supposed to leave? Does she thank him or play it cool?

"Anytime Haruhi, so do you mind telling me what brought this all on?"

Haruhi let out a laugh, she could believe it. She hadn't given Kaoru any reason to help her, she hadn't explained anything, but yet he had done all this with her and brought her some clarity.

"What's so funny?"Kaoru rolled off the bed and sat beside her now. He needed a shower.

"Nothing, I'll explain everything now"

After Kaorus shower and Haruhis explanation, they sat together at the edge of Kaorus bed feeling closer then they ever had before.

"So what will you do now? I guess you're certain Tamaki isn't what you want now"Kaoru rubbed his hair with the towel and looked over to Haruhi who was brushing out her messy hair.

"Yeah I am, Tamaki and I can hopefully be friends one day but that's it. I really did enjoy my date with Mori so there might be something there"Haruhi had explain everything to Kaoru, even about her date with Mori and the kiss they had shared on her staircase. Although she could sense a hint of jealousy when they reached that part of the story.

"What about me? Am I not even an option here? Come on! I just rocked your world"Kaoru was teasing her but she could tell he was being honest. She hadn't forgotten his confession years ago but had assumed his feeling for her become platonic after all this time.

"I don't want to hurt Mori, I agreed to go to a book signing with him next week as a date"Haruhi found herself in a sticky situation now. Did Mori have feeling for her? She didn't know for sure but blowing him off to start dating Kaoru just seemed wrong.

Haruhi held a serious look on her face as she sat there trying to figure out the best way out

"I've got it, I'll just ask Mori how he feels about me. If he doesn't like me then that's it, if he does we keep dating"Haruhi said in a very matter of fact way, only for Kaoru to seem unimpressed

"Haruhi, what about how you feel? Who do you want to date?"Kaoru flicked her forehead, she could be so dense something it amazed him.

"Who do I want to date?"

Haruhi hadn't thought about it much.

After breaking up with Tamaki she was happy to just be single and live out her life.

Then after talking to Mei she just wanted to find out if she was really attracted to any of them, an it turns out Mei had been right. She did want them.

An now she knew that she was willing to go all the way, just not with Tamaki.

"I don't know, I still feel the same about all of you. Nothings changed"Haruhi shrugged which caused Kaorus heart to sink, they had just shared something very special and now she was saying nothing had changed? Alot had changed for Kaoru the moment he started kissing her, his whole world had changed and opened up.

"You really know how to hurt a guy Haruhi"Kaoru fell back against the bed and let out a sigh. He knew it wasn't likely but part of him had hoped Haruhi would say she was in love with him now or something like that. But then again she was never that mushy, he doubted she'd even notice if she loved him.

"Kaoru, I do think you're special to me"She reached out and took his hand in hers. They had gone past the level of friendship now but she didn't know exactly where they stood now. It was a weird limbo.

Kaoru smiled happily to himself, there was still hope. Rolling to sit back up he placed a kiss against her cheek which caused her to blush sweetly.

"I can live with that for now"

-Later that evening-

"Haruhi I didn't know you were planning to join us, I would have prepared the guest room" began the dinner conversation after Haruhi made her entrance with Kaoru. Hikaru was already seated nearby and seemed equally surprised by Haruhis presence.

"Don't worry about it Mister Hitachi, I have work in the morning"Haruhi commented as the maid pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and whispered a 'thank you' to the young lady who went to bring her some food.

"Work? I had heard from Yuzuha you were working out in the country side correct? Isn't there a flood?"Mister Hitachi recalled seeing the news earlier today. There was a flood at the nearby riverbank which had cut off the main road way, it wasn't supposed to last more then a day but he was certain Haruhi worked down there.

"Flood? No I hadn't heard, I'll be sure to call me boss to ask"Haruhi hadn't heard any rainfall but then again she doubted she would have been able to hear anything

"So when did you get here? I've been home all day and didn't see either of you"Hikaru pointed out, he thought it was weird he hadn't seen Kaoru all day but assumed he was off with their mother somewhere. An it was a work day so Haruhi was likely at home by now.

"I ran into Kaoru at the coffee shop near by apartment and came over"Haruhi explained, she was attempting to leave out the time she had come over.

Hikaru tapped his fork against the plate in annoyance, he knew when Haruhi was lying to him. Something about what she was telling him gave him that feeling. But unable to really accuse her of anything he answered with a simple 'oh'

They ate dinner in silence before Haruhi excused herself to call her boss quickly. Mister Hitachi was the next to leave, stating he would need to get back to the office and was going to stop by to visit their mother. Leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone at the table

"Tell me what happened"Hikaru was getting annoyed now by Kaorus silence. He hadn't said anything all dinner and was avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about"Kaoru continued to eat his meal in silence, he was hungrier then usual and was starting to wonder what was taking Haruhi so long to come back.

"You know what I'm talking about, why did you bring her over and not tell me?"

Kaoru stopped eating and put his fork down, this wasn't exactly his issue to tell so he didn't feel comfortable talking to Hikaru about it. If Haruhi wanted Hikaru to know then she would tell him herself

"We were just hanging out, it's not like I was hiding her from you"Kaoru wasn't lying exactly, he wasn't hiding Haruhi as much as he was hiding what they were doing

"Kaoru can I talk to you for a minute"Haruhi came back into the room holding her cell phone. Kaoru stood up and walked over, Haruhi handed him the phone and went to sit back down with Hikaru who looked pissed off now.

Haruhi returned to eating, now noticing how upset Hikaru was or the tension that was in the room

"So is he your favorite now"It wasn't much of a question, it was more Hikaru stating what he felt. Haruhi placed her fork down and looked over to the now clearly angry Hikaru. He wasn't looking at her and just pushed things around on his plate

"You know I don't pick favorites between you two, if this is about the phone it's because Mori wanted to talk to him"Haruhi couldn't understand what was setting Hikaru off right now. He had settled down alot in recent years and rarely acted like a child anymore. Right now it looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Whatever, I'm done eating"Hikaru said nothing else before leaving the room

-With Mori-

Mori sat in his room, he had only recently returned home from talking with Hunny and decided to give Haruhi a call. He thought about texting her assumed a call would be faster.

He was surprised to hear she was at the Hitachis but something wasn't sitting right with him.

He had asked if she would like a ride home, her response was that she would be staying the night

It seemed odd

Haruhi normally would refuse to spend the night there

That's when he asked to speak to Kaoru

"Hey Mori, what's up?"

"Is something wrong with Haruhi? Is she is some sort of trouble"Mori couldn't help but think of reasons why Haruhi would be staying there. Perhaps she was in need of protection, or couldn't return home for some reason

"No she's fine but I think you and her need to have a talk"

"About?"Mori felt his suspicions were correct now, something was off

"About her feelings for you and your feelings for her. Not to be mean Mori, but do you even like Haruhi like that?"

"Without Hunnys influence"Kaoru added that last point to make Mori question himself

It took a moment for Mori to answer

"I'm not sure, I believe that is the point of dating"Mori could sense a bit of hostility in Kaorus voice, something he was unfamiliar with

"Normally you start dating when you already like someone"

"I do like Haruhi as a friend, the best partners start as friends"Mori answered in a slightly more defensive tone

"Well you should talk to her about it, she'll be staying here tonight so maybe tomorrow you can see her"

"Bye Mori"Kaoru was quick to hangup leaving Mori unable to respond in time

Mori placed his phone down and closed his eyes. He felt in desperate need of meditation now. Moving swiftly throughout the house he found his way to the meditation and sat down.

He would begin the process of self questioning

Searching for his feeling

-At the Hitachi Mansion-

"Maybe you should go talk to him"Kaoru sat with Haruhi in his bedroom. Haruhi wouldn't have work tomorrow due to the flooding of the near by river bank so she had asked to stay over. Of course she was more then welcome and after talking to Ranka it was set.

Kaoru had attempted to go apologize for being rude to Hikaru after dinner but was only given the silence treatment

"What should I tell him?"Haruhi had felt bad for always leaving Hikaru out, he was never the first one she went too and always seemed to find out from someone else.

"What you told me, maybe he can help you too"Kaoru gave a suggestive wink at that last part, only to get a glare in return. Haruhi knew she had to talk to him, it wasn't right to keep things from him and maybe he could help her out. Her feelings weren't as foggy as before Kaoru helped her but she still felt unsure.

Kaoru wished Haruhi good luck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Something she normally wouldn't have let him do but after everything they had done today, it seemed like nothing.

Haruhi made her way down the hall till she reached Hikarus room, she was always able to tell it was his room by the crack in the door on the bottom right. That's where he always kicked it whenever he was upset.

"Hikaru can I come in?"Haruhi knocked her hand against the door and waited for him to answer. When nothing came from his room she tried knocking again.

10 minutes passed by and no answer

'I guess he's really that upset'Haruhi resigned to the fact Hikaru was angry with her and wouldn't likely talk to her again tonight.

She walked down the hallway into the guest bedroom and crawled into bed. Kaoru had offered her his bed, but right now she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Hikaru

He had changed since high school but still got under her skin at times

He was rude

He was handsome

He was inconsiderate

He was sweet

He was irrational

He was irresistible

A groan of annoyance escaped Haruhis mouth as she covered her face with the pillow before tossing it aside. Now that she found herself thinking about him, she could practically hear his voice in her head.

She pictured him on the balcony with her, that day she had turned him down. His hair was a beautiful chestnut color, his eyes were that perfect shade of hazel, his arms were strong when they wrapped around her to dance.

Part of her began to wonder if his arms were as toned as Kaorus, if he kissed like him, if he did other things like him. Before Haruhi could realize it she had begun the process of a fantasy. She could see Hikaru in her mind, without his attitude he was sweet and kind to her. Yet still so different then Kaoru.

It was then she remembered what Kaoru had asked her earlier about pleasing herself.

'What did Kaoru do again?'Haruhi found herself sitting up on the bed and stripping down to her underwear like she had seen in a rated R movie before. She couldn't help but think this was weird, doing this in her best friends house. But while her mind was running with fantasies of Hikaru she wanted to try.

She found her self trying to imitate Kaorus earlier motions with her own hands. She remembered Kaorus motions and found herself gently probing herself, trying to each that same level of ecstasy Kaoru had given her.

But her mind was somewhere else, she was thinking of Hikaru. Trying to explore her feelings for him.

The more the thought about him, the easier the process became as she found herself enjoy the feeling of her fingers inside of herself. Imagining that they were Hikarus instead.

"Hi-Hikaru"She felt the urge to call his name as she could feel herself coming closer to that wonderful bliss Kaoru had introduced her too.

His name continued to escape her lips in a whimper as Haruhi found herself becoming undone and wondering why she hadn't tried that before. While it was wonderful, it wasn't as satisfying as when Kaoru had assisted her earlier.

'I can't believe I did that'Haruhi thought as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She continued to breath and calm herself until she felt it

The bed shifting with weight being add

Haruhi nearly flew off the bed in shock as she quickly sat up and looked towards the direction of the weight

She felt her heart drop

"That was a much nicer apology then normal"Hikarus voice had taken on a tone that hadn't been heard before, it was darker, deeper, and for some reason made her blush. She quickly pulled the blanket over to cover herself and opened her mouth to yell at him, but nothing came out.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?"Haruhi didn't know what to say, she was embarrassed. Caught in the act by her best friend, her best friend who had no doubt heard her whimpering his name. She began to wonder how she hadn't heard the door opening, no she was sure the door was locked, she was certain of it.

"The bathroom in my room has a broken shower, so I was using this one. You came in as I was about to leave so I hid"Hikaru explained as he moved to scoot closer to her. His hand coming to touch her leg through the blanket.

The bathroom! It had been dark with an open door when Haruhi came in but she didn't think anything of it, she had just assumed the maid had left it open and never thought to check. But the bathroom was positioned directly across from the bed, meaning he had likely stood there and watched her the entire time.

"So tell me Ha-ru-hi"She hated when he said her name like that, it made her feel funny. It made her feel like she wanted him.

Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt him moving closer, she couldn't deny what happened. He clearly knew what she had been thinking about.

It was when she felt his warm breath at her ear that she twitched. He whispered in perhaps the most seductive voice she had ever heard from him.

"Would you like my help"


	8. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

This is purely an authors note.

To guest users who have been PMing me and have reported this story. Please stop as it's not fair to other readers. If you have a personal issue with my writing, PM me using an account I can reply to. I have no problem discussing with you the issues you have with my work. I write for fun and find this hostile environment you're trying to create more harmful then helpful to

We are a community that should come together to support each other in the creative process not belittle each other.


	9. Twin Trouble Part 1

"No! Get out!"Haruhi raised her hand to push Hikaru away but he caught her hand. She watched as he took a sniff of her fingers which left her blushing furiously and a smirk on his lips.

"It doesn't seem like you want me to leave"Hikaru placed a kiss against her hand only for Haruhi to pull away from him. She felt mortified by the situation. If the entire experience didn't scar her it'd be a miracle.

"Get out!"Haruhi yelled it a bit louder then she had intended too and then felt bad as a hurt expression crossed Hikarus face. He had just been teasing her like he normally would do, expect this time he had a good reason too.

"Haruhi? Is everything okay?"

That was Kaorus voice coming from the other side of the door, how could he have heard her? Her room was several down from him.

Haruhi looked to Hikaru for help but he just got up off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Haruhi whispered as she heard Kaoru knock again against the door

"He's your favorite right? You want to see him?"Hikaru whispered back as his hand hovered over the door knob. Haruhi knew what game he was playing now and she wasn't about to play along.

"He's not my favorite! I don't pick favorites!"Haruhis eyes narrowed to a glare, daring him to open the door.

Hikaru called her bluff and undid the lock. Upon hearing the clicking sound Kaoru opened the door and Haruhi curled under the blanket.

It took a moment for Kaorus eyes to adjust to the light but once he did a look of confusion sat on his face. Hikaru was clearly upset about something and he could only assume the lump under the blanket was Haruhi.

"Did you freak out or something?"Kaoru walked in and closed the door behind him, thinking it wouldn't be good if any of the maids saw Haruhi like that. Kaoru brushed past Hikaru and made his way over to Haruhi who was poking her head out to look at him.

Haruhi scooted herself behind Kaoru, must to Hikarus irritation.

"I didn't tell him"

"Tell me what!?"Hikaru had his hands clenched into a fist and Kaoru let out a sigh of frustration.

"Hikaru sit down and we'll talk about it"Kaoru patted the bed side next to him and watched as Hikaru came to sit down. Haruhi moved away to the other side of Kaoru, only to have Kaoru stand up and push her towards him.

Haruhi gave Kaoru a look of protest only to be silenced by the serious look he was giving her. Haruhi understood and sat next to Hikaru but kept the blanket wrapped tightly around herself.

"Are you two dating now or something? Because I don't want to hear it"Hikaru would rather live in ignorance then find out that Kaoru was dating the only girl he ever really cared about. Not that he wouldn't eventually be happy for his brother. It's just not something he felt he could handle right now.

"We aren't dating!"Almost on cue Haruhi and Kaoru spoke in unison

"Whatever, I don't feel like being lied to right now"Hikaru could be childish sometimes but right now he just wanted to get away, he could feel his heart breaking in a different way then when Haruhi and Tamaki first started dating.

Haruhi knew it was now or never and reached out to grab Hikarus arm

"Hikaru please wait! I.. I need to explain somethings"

The hour that followed was awkward and filled with long moments of silence between Haruhi and Hikaru. Haruhi explained her date with Mori and how it lead to her talk with Mei. She explained what happened with Kyoya but let Kaoru explain the rest. He gave Hikaru a much nicer image of what they had been up to earlier that day. Hikaru was more shocked then angry after Kaorus had finished explaining.

Haruhi watched as Kaoru leaned over to whisper something to Hikaru. Hikaru hadn't been able to look at her since their little talk but was now blushing a furious shade of red.

"W-we can't do that!"Hikaru pushed Kaoru back and gave him a death glare. Kaoru however just shrugged it off

"Why not? I think she'd be more then willing right now. If you want to help her then this is a good way to do it"Kaoru argued as Hikaru stuck his hands into his pockets. Hikaru looked to Haruhi then back to Kaoru.

"You start"Hikaru took a seat next to Haruhi who had a confused look on her face

Kaoru moved to sit on the other side of Haruhi and placed his hand over hers.

"Ha-ru-hi"The way Kaoru said her name, Haruhi knew he was plotting something

"How would you like to try something"

"We know it's one of your fantasies"Hikarus voice made her jump slightly as she felt his arm touching her back.

Haruhi closed her eyes, they were getting too close to her. She felt Kaorus lips against her neck and Hikaru arm stiffen around her.

"How would you like to have both of us? Just like what we did earlier but with a bit more help"Kaoru whispered softly against her ear and Haruhi felt a cool shiver run up her spine.

Haruhi opened her eyes when she felt a nipping at her shoulder, it was Hikaru who was not so gently sucking on her shoulder. Trying to leave what she could only assume was a hickey.

"N-no!"Haruhi protested as her cheeks flushed. If she was honest with herself she would have said yes, but she was embarrassed. She had told them for years how much she was unaffected by them but now here she was. Literally squirming between them.

"Don't you want me Ha-ru-hi, I can make you cum harder then Kaoru"One big difference between Hikaru and Kaoru was that Hikaru liked to talk dirty. He enjoyed how women blushed and the pride he got from embarrassing them. Especially when that women was Haruhi.

"That's not nice Hikaru"Kaoru poked his brother in the forehead, they rarely shared women but when they did he hated with Hikaru wouldn't undermine his abilities.

"I don't think this is a good idea"Haruhi attempted to standup but found that their arms had wrapped around her protectively

"Why?"The question came from both of them and put Haruhi on the spot

"It feels like I'm using you two.."Haruhi had already felt bad about what her and Kaoru did. She knew he had rushed to the shower afterwards to relieve himself and it didn't really seem fair. She didn't want to do that to him again and wasn't sure how Hikaru would handle it.

"Then how about a little give and take"Hikaru nuzzled her neck with his face and placed a kiss against her cheek

"That wasn't what we talked about Hikaru"Kaoru gently kicked her brothers shin only to get a glare in return

"What kind of give and take"Haruhi wasn't exactly opposed to returning the favor but wanted to know more. Hikaru gave Kaoru a cocky look which Kaoru replied by nipping at Haruhis ear.

"You let one of us have you after"Hikaru placed his hand on her exposed thigh and brushed away part of the blanket. Haruhi stiffened as she felt Hikarus hand rub her inner thigh, she knew what he was implying. She felt Hikarus lips come to suck on her neck and she let out an involuntary little moan. His hand felt similar yet somehow different then Kaorus, he used more pressure and moved along her skin more roughly. She could feel his hand moving up until it came into contact with her soft panties.

Hikaru opened his eyes when he felt a hand gripping his arm, hard.

"Don't cloud her judgement like that"Kaoru gave Hikaru a warning look to back off and let Haruhi think for a moment. Hikaru pulled his hand out from under the blanket and groaned about Kaoru being 'no fun'.

'Oh no..'Haruhi looked from Kaoru to Hikaru. There was obviously tension between them now and she knew she was the cause of it.

It's not like she wasn't attracted to them and she knew they would take care of her. If not them then who? Kyoya? Not likely, nothing about him seemed gentle. Mori? She wasn't sure if he'd be willing. Tamaki? No thank you.

"As long as I get to pick who"Much to Kaorus surprise and Hikarus delight Haruhi agreed.

"Of course you'd get to pick, we aren't monsters"Hikaru placed a gentle kiss on Haruhis cheek and gave her a tight hug. He was over the moon right now.

"But if you change your mind, that's okay too"Kaoru added as he pulled Haruhi out of Hikarus grasp and gave her a reassuring look.

"So what? We both play with her and then when she's ready one of us leave?"Hikaru began to unbutton his shirt as Kaoru was still holding Haruhi close to him.

"That's up to Haruhi, if she wants the other to stay, then they stay. This is all about her fantasy"Kaoru released Haruhi from his grasp and mirrored his brother in removing his shirt.

"Have you two shared before?"Haruhi knew that they were both active enough at this point and had no doubt they had shared women before. She had heard Tamaki talking to them before about this, Tamaki was lecturing them about sharing women and treating them like play things.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a knowing look. Hikaru smirked while Kaoru gave her a slightly worried look.

"Yeah but..."Kaoru eyed Hikaru who was now lying back on the bed

"You think you can handle that Haruhi? You might not want anyone else after"Hikaru chuckled at the thought. He and Kaoru had shared a few models in their time and always enjoyed how they'd come back for more. That was one of the best things about having a twin, having a comfortable threesome. However Hikaru would rather have Haruhi to himself but would settle for this for now.

Haruhi played with the blanket between her fingers for a moment before letting it drop around her. She looked at Kaoru and then at Hikaru, who was taking in the sight of her for the first time. She felt Hikarus one the back of her bra and felt Kaoru slide her straps down. Her cheeks were burning when Kaoru pushed her back into Hikarus waiting arms.

"Ge-gentle please"Haruhis whisper was answered by a simultaneous nod from both of them.

Hikaru laid Haruhi down against the soft bedsheets and placed a pillow under her head to prop her up. He looked over to Kaoru an gestured for him to give them a bit of privacy for a moment. Kaoru wasn't exactly happy but knew it was only fair, since he had been able to have private time with her earlier. Reluctantly Kaoru turned around and tapped his wrist to let Hikaru know he had a few moments.

Hikaru didn't waste time before planting a kiss against her lips. It was something he had been waiting to do since high school and he was on cloud nine now. He had kissed many girls before but none could compare to this moment for him, it meant so much more. She tasted sweet almost like candy but still minty. A warm feeling of pride spread through him when she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was everything he had imagined it would be, minus Kaoru sitting a foot away.

They continued their kiss and Hikaru made quick work of touching her body, her skin was soft and felt so delicate to him. He tried to keep his fingers light since she was still unexperienced and being too rough with her wasn't his plan. Hikaru wanted to etch her form into his mind as his fingers roamed her body. A small moan reached his ears that sounded almost like a meow. When his hands reached her breasts he knew that he had become a bit rougher by the way she tensed under him. At this point he was having a difficult time holding back, he was being driven by lust now and almost didn't feel Kaoru tugging his hand off Haruhis breast.

"You need to be more gentle with her"Kaorus voice came out almost like a threat as he let go of Hikarus hand. Hikaru was annoyed by his brothers interference but pulled back from Haruhi a bit, letting her catch her breath. She was breathing hard and looked a bit overwhelmed.

"I'm getting her excited"Was Hikarus only response as Kaoru took his spot next to Haruhi. He turned her face towards him and kissed her swollen lips. Hikaru had been a bit rough when he was kissing her, but Haruhi had enjoyed it. They truly were like night and day. Kaoru was gentle when he kissed her, gently massaging her lips and stroking her hair. It was then she felt Hikarus tongue running across her right nipple that she gasped. His teeth bit down gently against her now swollen breasts and she heard herself call out his name.

At hearing his name Hikaru looked up with a smirk on his face, Kaoru looked down at his older brother who was still toying with Haruhis breasts and just scoffed. He could do that too.

Kaoru removed himself from Haruhis lips and made his way down to her panties. She didn't protest at all or shy away when he removed them. Kaoru caught a glimpse of Haruhis face as the moon light shined in from the window, her head was turned to the side and her lips pressed shut in a line. She was clearly holding back, and feeling every bit of what Hikaru was doing to her.

Haruhis hands moved to grip the sheets when she felt what she could only assume was Kaorus finger gently stroking her. His fingers moved skillfully to part her lips as she felt him blow cool air against her, causing her to quiver. Opening her eyes she saw Hikaru still massaging her breasts only to stop and give her that cocky grin she secretly loved.

"You loving this Ha-ru-hi? Don't worry this is just the start"Hikarus voice, when had it become so...seductive? Haruhi couldn't help but blush at his comment and only nodded slightly to let him know she was enjoying this.

"Ka-kaoru"Haruhi shook out his name as she broke eye contact with Hikaru and her head fell back onto the pillow. Hikaru mouth formed a line as he looked down Haruhis body to his younger brother. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru only for a moment before returning to his business. He pressed his tongue gently against Haruhis clitoris like he had done earlier that day and began to work her with tiny circles of his tongue. Kaoru watched as the look on Hikarus face turned to jealousy, while Haruhi continued to whimper his name.

There was never anything wrong with some sibling rivalry.

"My turn to taste her"Hikaru pressed his finger against Kaorus forehead as he continued his work on Haruhi. Kaoru gave her one last long lick while glaring at Hikaru and pulled back. He scooted away from Haruhis legs and stood up off the bed.

"If you think you can do better be my guest"Kaoru sat at the other side of the bed and began to unbuckle his pants. He had to admit right now he was fully ready and it was becoming painful. He should have just put on pajama pants but hadn't been able to change yet.

"Is this what you were thinking about Haruhi? When you were playing with yourself and moaning my name"Hikaru wasted no time and plunging two fingers as deep as he could inside her and getting a silent gasp in return. He pressed his thumb against her clit and continued to thrust into her, enjoying the wet sound she made.

"Tell me you want this Haruhi, tell me you want me"Hikaru shot a grin to Kaoru who was glaring at him now. Kaoru knew what he was doing

"You-you're such a potty mouth!"Haruhi didn't want to say such dirty things but had to admit his words did do something for her. He was much rougher with her then Kaoru, he didn't allow her a slow build up but tried to bring her to the edge as quickly and roughly as possible.

"Say my name Ha-ru-hi, say it as I make you cum for me"Hikaru pulled Haruhi closer to him and curled his fingers inside of her, earning a whimper of his name. Haruhi felt her mind going blank until a familiar feeling touched her lips. She could feel Kaoru kissing her gently, giving her a mix of different emotions. The roughness of Hikarus fingers plunging into her and the softness of Kaorus kisses soothing her. It was like her mind was going into overdrive and she felt like exploding.

"It's okay Haruhi, let it happen"Kaorus sweet voice whispered in her ear as she became undone by Hikarus touch. It was more powerful then she had intended, due to Hikarus fingers not slowing down but moving more quickly as she shook beneath him. Her hands wrapped around Kaorus neck to pull him in for a kiss that would hide her loud moan. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, keeping her steady as she bucked against Hikarus fingers.

It took a few moments for Haruhi to calm down before Kaoru laid her back against the bed. Hikaru was sitting at the edge of the bed now with a very satisfied look on his face as Haruhi caught her breath.

When Haruhi looked around she saw Kaoru to her left and Hikaru on her right. Both wearing only their boxers and looking down at her. A lustful yet kind gaze in both their eyes.

"Where do you want us Ha-ru-hi?"

 **Next chapter with have the actual intercourse, it will also have a Mori scene and a Tamaki scene.**


	10. Twin Trouble Part 2 and Moris Visit

**Dear Readers, I have spent sometime mapping out the rest of this story. It's going to be a long one so please stay with me through this. Enjoy.**

"How do you normally do this?"Haruhi looked between the two as both of their lips curled until laughter was heard through the room. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped themselves quickly and tried to regain composure as Haruhi laid there a bit confused but more annoyed with their laughing.

"One in the front and one in the back Haruhi, you get to pick of course"Kaoru was the first to speak as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as Hikaru sat up and rolled over to the side table. The sound of him digging through the drawer faded into the back ground as Haruhi laid there with Kaoru

"I can't really pick.. it would feel like picking favorites between you two"Haruhi had thought about it but couldn't honestly pick one over the other, it wouldn't feel right to her. She had always firmly stated neither of them meant more to her then the other.

Hikaru came to lay back down with them and toss something to Kaoru that smacked him in the chest.

"Well then we can just play a game"Hikaru waved the small pack that Haruhi recognized as a condom. He had tossed one to Kaoru just moments ago.

"Is that okay with you Haruhi?"Hikaru sat up and ran his finger along the rough rigging of the plastic. Haruhi nodded a yes to him and sat up with the help of Kaoru.

Kaoru looked down at the condom and then back at Hikaru, a questioning look in his eyes

"One of these has lubricant and one doesn't, the one with lub is for the back"Hikaru passed his condom over to Kaoru who then put them both in front of Haruhi. Haruhi looked down at the two tiny packs. They looked identical.

Same brand

Same color

Yet different on the inside

She picked up both and squeezed them a bit to try and feel a difference but there wasn't anything noticeable

"Hand one to each of us and we can get started"Hikaru held out his hand for Haruhi who placed the condom in her left hand in his. She then handed the condom in her right to Kaoru.

The twins shared a glance before ripping them open and Haruhi looked down at both trying to tell them apart.

"Yes!"Hikaru cheered happily as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi who assumed this meant he got the unlubbed condom. A noticeable sigh came from Kaoru as he scooted to the back of the bed.

"Come here Haruhi, lean back on me"Kaoru patted the spot in front of him as he placed the condom on. Haruhi nodded and moved to sit in front of Kaoru while Hikaru adjusted himself.

It was the first time Haruhi had felt anyones, ahem, hardness...penis? Whatever you want to call it. It was the first time Haruhi had seen one in person and now she could feel him pressing against her back. It made her blush to feel him, that way.

"If it hurts too much just say so and we'll stop"She heard Kaorus reassuring words as Hikaru came to her. He positioned her legs around his waist and brought his hand down to help position himself.

Kaorus arms wrapped around her waist to keep her steady while Hikaru planted kisses against her neck. Haruhi closed her eyes and tried her best to relax as she felt Hikaru start to push forward. It felt fine at first, just some pressure and then it became more pressure. Haruhi started to stiffen as she felt herself stretching and Hikarus kissed stopped while Kaorus hold on her became tighter.

"Just a bit more Ha-ru"Hikaru whispered in a slow husky tone into her ear. She noticed how he left on the 'hi' part of her name, which she chalked up to him having a difficult time breathing right now. Hikaru continued to push and Haruhi raised her hands to grip Kaorus arms which remained around her waist.

It felt sore and tender but wasn't as painful as she was expecting.

Haruhi felt herself grip Kaorus arm harder when Hikaru began to move. He hadn't waited as long as she had hoped and could feel the uncomfortable pressure causing her tender inner walls to tighten. Haruhi felt Kaorus arm release from behind her and a slight panic set in. She was starting to feel some pain from Hikarus thrusting and wasn't ready for Kaoru to enter her yet.

"You're being too rough"Haruhi opened her eyes to see Kaorus arm reaching from behind her head, his hand wrapped around Hikarus throat who had paused. She couldn't see Kaoru but could tell Hikaru and him were having a glaring contest.

Kaoru dropped his hand from Hikarus neck and returned it to Haruhis waist. She could feel his lips against the back of her neck as he whispered a gentle 'sorry' against her skin

"I think my little brothers getting jealous Ha-ru-hi"Hikaru placed his hands on Haruhis waist and pulled her closer to him. Haruhi let out a noticeable yelp when her and Hikarus hips met. He hadn't pushed into her that roughly before and it left her shaking a bit. She could feel Hikarus hands moving to her butt and she blushed when he groped her.

"Come on Kaoru stop being a brat"Hikaru moved Haruhi and himself so Haruhi would be lying on top of him. He scooted her legs and held her steady for Kaoru. Haruhi rested her head against Hikarus chest as she closed her eyes and waited.

Kaoru looked at the two of them for a moment, yes he was jealous and didn't appreciate Hikarus roughness. As he looked at them he caught a glimpse of Haruhi looking at him, a blush resting on her cheeks. She was waiting for him. Kaoru just nodded to Hikaru as he scooted closer to them. Kaorus hands came to replace Hikarus on her hips and Haruhi felt herself being rocked back a bit. She felt slightly relieved when Hikaru slowly slipped out of her.

"Are you sure about this Haruhi? You can still say stop"Kaorus voice was gentle, no judgement and no pressure was laced in it as he spoke to her. His fingers drew circles along her lower back as she looked back to him. A smile was resting on his face.

Haruhi couldn't find the words but simply nodded and returned to rest herself against Hikaru. She could feel Hikaru gently nudging his way back into her, this time she didn't feel pain. It felt similar to when he had used his fingers but more intense. Haruhi almost didn't notice Kaoru starting to push into her until she felt his nails dig slightly into her hips. She could hear him breathing harshly, trying to control himself.

"Do-does it hurt Haruhi?"Kaorus voice came out in a gasp as he continued to gently ease himself into her. He knew she'd be tight in the back but didn't think it'd be this difficult for him to be gentle. Haruhi didn't respond to him directly but let out a moan as Hikaru pushed up into her. Kaorus eyes met Hikarus as he gave his older brother a silent thank you for trying to distract her.

It didn't take long before they found a easy movement between them. Hikaru and Kaoru worked together to move in and out of her, trying to not be inside her at the same time. At first neither of them were sure if she was truly enjoying it since she was being quite but were reassured when they felt her starting to move with them.

"You're such a naughty little thing"Hikaru placed a kiss against her lips as Haruhi was left gasping for breath. It was such a strange feeling, pleasurable and painful at the same time. Kaoru was rocking into her in a way she had never imagined and Hikaru continued to whisper dirty things into her ear.

It was truly a sensory over load at this point

Haruhi found herself gripping tightly onto Hikarus shoulders as he and Kaoru seemed to lose their careful pacing and push into her more rapidly. The moment when they entered her together she felt her mind blank out until she became undone by them. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her back and held her steady while Kaoru whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Shaky couldn't even describe how her legs felt once Haruhi came down and collapsed against Hikaru. She could feel herself slipping into sleep we they both removed themselves from her and she could barely hear the sound of their voices.

With Haruhi now fast asleep Hikaru was the first to jump into the shower while Kaoru went back to his room to grab some pajama pants and wash himself off. Upon returning to the room Kaoru found Haruhi gone from the bed but could hear the sound of water filling the bath tub.

"We're in here Kaoru"Hikarus voice called to Kaoru from the bathroom. Looking inside Kaoru saw Hikaru placing Haruhi down gently it the bathtub. A look of relief on her face as the yellow marks on her skin became noticeable to both of them.

"Hikaru.."Haruhi whispered softly as she sat in the warm water, her head resting against Hikarus arm as he gently washed her body. Hikaru sat on the side of the tub in a towel, washing Haruhis body while she rested.

"I'll have the maid change the sheets while you finish here"Kaoru closed the bathroom door and went to fetch the nearest maid. She didn't question him and went to quickly change the bedding.

Once the room was finished Kaoru knocked against the bathroom door for Hikaru to come out. He emerged moments later with a sleeping Haruhi in his arms and a overly joyed look on her face.

"She's been whispering my name in her dreams, I think she's coming around to me"Hikaru smiled as he placed a light kiss on Haruhis forehead and moved her to the bed. Kaoru removed her from Hikarus arms and placed the blankets over her.

"Or she's having horrible nightmares"Kaoru commented as he crawled into bed beside her and waved Hikaru away. Kaoru receive a very immature 'loser' in return and moved in to sleep on her other side.

-The Next Morning-

Haruhi sat at the edge of the guest bed in the same clothes she had worn the other night but feeling much different then she had the day before.

She had woken up alone. A note on her pillow from the twins that they had been called away to work.

Haruhi placed with the phone in her hand. She had texted them both an hour ago. Still no reply from either of them.

"Assholes"Haruhi mumbled as she gathered the rest of her belongings and headed for the door. She made her way through the mansion and turned down the ride from the driver they had arranged for her. She wasn't in the mood.

'They could have at least.. woken me up and said goodbye' Haruhi thought as she walked down the road and waved down a passing taxi. Her legs felt weak from the night before and she really just wanted to get home already.

The streets were empty, most likely due to everyone staying home. With the flooding that happened most businesses closed for the day and everyone was staying home with their families. So Haruhi was surprised to see Ranka wasn't home when she arrived, there was however a plate of rice and curry wrapped up on the counter for her. Apparently some of the flooding had affected the club and Ranka went down to check out the damages and do what he could.

Haruhi heated up her curry and went to change. It was peaceful but as she sat there eating her curry she couldn't shake this feeling. The feeling of guilt.

Mori

Mori had texted her, asking if he could come over to see her today. She hadn't replied yet.

She wasn't sure if she could face him

Somehow she felt like she had done something wrong to him

Haruhi finished her food and decided it would be best to text him now then later. She removed her phone and sent him a quick 'sure' before going to tidy up the kitchen. Her phone hadn't gone off yet and she assumed this meant Mori would be off busy somewhere, likely at work.

Looking at herself in the mirror it was obvious that she had a rough night, part of her was glad her dad wasn't home earlier. Her arms and thighs had bruises, small cuts on her hips, and hickeys lined the area around and down her neck. Haruhi filled the tub and turned on the small hand radio her dad kept near the sink.

The warm was wonderful

It felt much nicer then she had imagined

By the time Haruhi climbed out of the tub and had gotten dressed it was already half past noon. Making her way into the kitchen she noticed her phone and decided to check it again

'2 missed called from Mori' each an hour apart. Haruhi quickly selected his number and called him back

"Hello?"

"Hi Mori, sorry I was in the tub"Haruhi didn't know why she felt the need to suddenly explain herself but was happy to hear he didn't sound angry. Then again Mori never sounded angry.

"Is it okay if I come to visit still?"

Right he was going to visit today! Haruhi thought as she looked around the apartment, everything looked okay

"Yeah sure, just knock when you're here"Haruhi replied as she started to fill the tea pot to get it ready for him

"I'm already here"

Haruhi held the phone to her ear but made her way over to the door. Upon opening it she found Mori, sitting next to her door in his suit with a box on his lap. He looked up at Haruhi and raised his hand in hello.

"Mori when did you get here?"Haruhi asked as she opened the door wider to let him in. Mori thanked her and removed his shoes before entering the house.

"Two hours ago"Mori responded without any sense of anger in his voice, he had a simple smile on his face as he handed the box to Haruhi. It was slightly heavy and Haruhi opened it to reveal a melon. It was one of those beautiful gift melons that tastes like candy. She would see them at the mall often and they were normally only given during events due to their price. However Mori, just like her other friends from Ouran, were one of the wealthiest men in Japan. He just didn't rub it in her face.

"Thank you but you didn't need to bring a gift"Haruhi thanked him but just felt worse for what happened. He had showed up two hours ago and waited peacefully outside for her. He wasn't angry, he wasn't upset, he was just happy.

Haruhi moved to the kitchen to cut the melon and pour some tea for them. She could feel Moris eyes on her and tried not to act strange. She had never had a problem being around Mori before but since she took notice of him, it was difficult.

After placing the fruit and tea down Haruhi couldn't meet his gaze. Mori was staring at her, his eyes unmoving from her face.

"What happened"It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement that Mori wanted answered as he looked at her. Haruhi realized what he meant and moved to cover her neck and arms. She had been in such a shock to find out he was waiting that she had forgotten about the marks the twins had left on her.

Haruhi didn't know what to say

She didn't want to lie to him

But the truth felt... dirty

Moments passed

"Was it willing?"This was more or a question as Mori continued to look at her. A blush flushed Haruhis checks as she nodded.

Haruhi looked up at Mori, he now held the tea cup in his hand and was no longer staring at her

"Then you don't need to tell me"Mori sipped his tea while Haruhi felt the awkwardness sink in but mostly guilt.

She had gone on a date with him only days ago and was nice enough to come and visit her. In the few days that had gone by she had slept with the twins and Mori didn't seem fazed by it.

"Are you.. upset?"Unsure but needing to know the answer, Haruhi picked up a piece of the melon. It was delicious, sweet like candy and juicy like the perfect melon.

"Haruhi"Mori reached out and placed his hand over hers. It reminded her of how he had held her hand the night at the docks after dinner, and even brought her back to when he had held her at the beach resort.

"I don't know how I feel about you, I care about you and feel a need to be by your side. I don't talk much"Mori paused but found it in himself to continue, he had thought alot about this.

"But I can't expect you to read my mind. I know you are unsure of how you feel for me, unless you love me it's unfair for me to expect you to only look at me"Mori hands, had that always been so big? Haruhi thought as she listened to his words. His fingers traced her fingers.

"If my feelings for you are of 'love' and not just some infatuation, I only ask that you are honest with me"Mori released her hand from his and looked at Haruhi who had tears in her eyes.

Never

Had she expected Mori to be so understanding, to be so open and comforting to her. She felt ashamed for having been scared to see him, for thinking so little of him.

He was the most mature of her friends

The strongest

In body and mind

"Thank you Mori... thank you so much. I was scared you wouldn't want to see me anymore or even be my friend"Haruhi felt the tears slipping down her cheeks now as she happily smiled. It was a huge load of her shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?"Haruhi asked as she played with the next piece of melon with her hands.

Mori nodded and Haruhi began

She started with her talk with Mei, and went on to her event with Hikaru and Kaoru the night before. Mori had a slightly shocked look on his face but didn't seem off put by it. He just sat and listened to her while Haruhi nervously explained things.

His silence worried her now

Mori could sense her uneasiness

"Nothing is wrong with having wants and needs, I appreciate you telling me"Mori reassured her that everything was okay. He had meant everything he said before about how he felt about her, he wasn't sure. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure if he loved her. An not knowing meant he had no right to place any claim on her.

"So... where'd you get the melon?"Haruhi lightened the conversation. From there Mori took the hint and followed her lead in talking. They discussed work, fruits, events in the news, and surprising had more in common then they thought. Mori and her never sat down and had a real talk like this.

She had never seen Mori laugh so frequently but enjoyed seeing it.

Ranka had come home and joined them for tea. He watched how Haruhi interacted with Mori and gave Mori his blissing to see Haruhi move often. "Babysitting" is what Ranka called it which made Mori blush and Haruhi annoyed. By the time Mori left it was a quarter for 5 and Haruhi walked him to the door.

"Is it okay if we have lunch tomorrow?"Mori asked as he place his shoes on

"I have work tomorrow but maybe this Saturday. After the book signing?"Haruhi asked as she stood there at the door and watched Mori check himself for everything.

"Saturday then"

An with that Mori was gone.

Haruhi walked back into the living room to see her dad siting down giving her that face she hated seeing. It was that 'sooo?' face he loved to make when something gossip worthy happened.

"It's just Mori, don't make a big deal about it dad"Haruhi sat beside her father and sat nothing before pouring him and herself more tea.

"You and him seem quite chummy lately"Ranka commented as Haruhi glared at her father. She wasn't about to play into his gossip game. She stood up and told Ranka she would be going to take a nap.

Ranka watched Haruhi walking away and called to her

"Are those hickeys from the Hitachi boys last night? I hope you made them use protection dear, I respect you as an adult but would appreciate you married first"Ranka called as Haruhi stopped

She looked back at her father and then quickly rushed away to her room

-Later that night-

Ranka had left a few hours ago to meet with the co-owner about the damages gone to the bar, leaving Haruhi alone.

She sat in her bed staring at the phone.

'Is it okay to call them?'Haruhi thought as she checked her messages. Nothing from the twins all day.

Thinking about it she quickly dialed Hikarus number and waited

It rang

An rang

Finally!

"Hey"

"Um.. Hey"Haruhi thought as she sat there feeling stupid now, why did she call him again? She didn't want to admit she just wanted to talk to him right now.

"Miss me already?"

Haruhi couldn't help but notice a strained tone to his voice

"No.. I just wanted to say.. hi"Haruhi ran her finger along on the hem of her blanket. It felt so weird. Hikaru was normally filled with nothing but flirtatious lines and annoying things when she called him, but now he was just being weird.

"Do you mind if I call you back? I'm in the middle of something"Ouch okay. Haruhi felt like she had just been bitten by how distant he seemed now. She gave a quick 'okay' and hung up. Tossing her phone to the side she rolled over onto her back.

Were things going to be weird now?

Haruhi closed her eyes and relaxed for bed. She could use some sleep and right now didn't feel like worrying about anything anymore. She would see Kaoru tomorrow and talk to him, and maybe consider calling Hikaru again

-At the Hitachi Mansion later that evening-

"You know that wasn't right"Kaoru sat on the balcony enjoying the view of the garden at night when Hikaru came out. Hikaru took the seat next to him and signaled for the maid to bring him something to drink.

"I tried to make it easier but she wasn't listening"Hikaru groaned as he pushed his hair back, making a mental note to schedule a cut later this weekend.

Kaoru waited for the maid to return and leave with Hikarus drink before continuing

"Break up sex isn't exactly hard to turn down"Kaoru pushed Hikarus chair over and was happy when he fell to the ground, spilling his drink on his lap.

Hikaru had went to break up with his current girlfriend earlier that evening and by the sounds that were coming from his bedroom, Kaoru knew they were up to come last minute 'activities'.

"You break up with that model mom hired from Osaka yet?"Hikaru was annoyed but not about to fight over this and sat his chair back up. He used the napkin to try and dry his pants but realized the fabric was already stained

"I will tomorrow, an unlike you I'll have some restraint"Kaoru commented before they returned to a comfortable silence

Hikaru took a sip of Kaorus drink and leaned against the table, playing with the metal etching.

"Haruhi called earlier"Hikaru mentioned as Kaorus turned to look at him, he had expected Haurhi to call him first. A hint of jealousy sparked in Kaorus eyes but he looked away.

"I was plowing that girl and hung up on her"Hikaru continued as he scooted away from Kaoru, expecting him to throw something. When it came to Haruhi, Kaoru could be surprisingly violent towards him.

"You're an ass"Was all Kaoru said as he stood up to leave. Leaving Hikaru there with his thoughts was much worse then anything he could do to him.


	11. Double Destruction and Haruhis Tears

**Dear readers, I'm stuck between two possible plots to have in here. One would involve adding a yaoi element and one would not. How do you feel about yaoi?**

 **Also my beta-reader is no longer able to continue so if you'd like to take her place please let me know.**

The coffee was bitter and Haruhi had to question herself as to why she kept drinking it. She had arrived to work half an hour early to find everyone was already present. Apparently the flood had caused several accidents and many of the near by residents had come to her law firm for representation. Her boss had piled a few files onto her desk as she was dealt with the task of reading through all of them and helping him eventually hand them off to her co-workers. Since she was new she wasn't able to represent anyone yet but her boss promised that after her probation period of 2 months was over she'd be able to start. So right now she sat there, high lighting and organizing materials for each case.

There was only an hour left of work and she had heard many of her co-workers already leave the office, most of them off to meet with clients. It left Haruhi missing her old firm, she was able to work with case after case and there was always a steady stream of work.

"Fujioka can you drop those files off on my desk before you leave? I'm going out to meet a client but will be back in time to lock up"Mister Kazumi stood at Haruhi office door and collected some papers into his brief case. He looked exhausted and had been in and out of the office all day.

"Would you rather I deliver them for you?"Haruhi asked, hopeful she'd be able to get more involved in doing something a bit more productive and eventful.

"No that's alright, but before you leave there's a check for you on my desk"Mister Kazumi excused himself as he headed out of the office.

Haruhi sighed and carried on with her work. By the time Haruhi finished her last file pack it was already a quarter to closing time and Mister Kazumi hadn't returned yet. Looking out into the office a few of her co-workers had returned and were busy packing up what they needed to take home to continue their cases. Haruhi made her way to Mister Kazumis office and placed the pile of files down on his desk.

'At least I'm getting paid'Haruhi thought as she picked up the letter labeled 'Fujioka' from Mister Kazumis desk, it was her first check and would likely be small since she hadn't worked a full pay period yet.

As Haruhi stood there she noticed a purple symbol sticking out from under Mister Kazumis key board. Looking behind her she checked that her co-workers were still busy packing up.

'Why would he have this?'Haruhi thought as she slide the letter out from under Mister Kazumis key board, she recognized that symbol well. It the one of Kyoyas personal letters, the ones he used when giving her birthday cards and any mail.

Her fingers played with the flap as she noticed it was already open

She thought for a moment

Looking inside would be illegal

But she wanted to know why Kyoya would be mailing her boss personally

She settled with not knowing and slide the envelope back under the key board

'I'll ask him myself'Haruhi thought as she closed the door to her bosses office and got ready to leave for the day

Haruhi made her way to the train station and got off a few stops early so she'd be within walking distance to Kyoyas office. She knew he'd likely be there since it was a working day and knew he would deny anything if she called him.

It was still light out as Haruhi made her way down the busy street. She didn't have a hard time recognizing his office building and walked into the front lobby.

"Hi is Kyoya Otoori in?"Haruhi asked as she reached the front desk. The women sitting there looked at Haruhi oddly for a moment. She seemed to be trying to figure out if Haruhi was anyone important. By the way she was dressed the women didn't look impressed.

"I'm sorry Mister Otoori is only taking appointments for the next several weeks"The women quickly dismissed Haruhi who started digging around in her bag. Haruhi opened her wallet and removed a small card Kyoya had given to her.

The card was black but had a purple flower like design on the back. She recalled Kyoya giving it to her a few years ago and said she could use it when visiting him. The times she had visited him before she was always with Tamaki, no introduction needed.

"Here I think you need this"Haruhi placed the small card on the counter and the women looked over to see it. She looked from the card to Haruhi and then quickly went to open a small book that was next to her computer

"Miss Fujioka I'm so sorry! Please go ahead, I'll call ahead and let his secretary know you've arrived"The women handed the card back to Haruhi who told her it was fine and made her way to the elevator. She watched as the women slide her key card to let Haruhi up to the top floor and then returned to her station.

Haruhi didn't stop by often so she understood why the women wouldn't recognize her, but it made her wonder if they were like that to everyone who tried to meet with Kyoya.

Walking into the lobby before his office, she saw his secretary watering one of the plants that lined the couches near the window. She turned to Haruhi and gave her a smile

"Miss Fujioka it's a pleasure to see you, please go ahead"The women waved to Haruhi and returned to watering the plants. She seemed nice but wasn't the usual secretary Haruhi recalled seeing before.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open Haruhi made a mental note she might need to start hitting the gym and stepped into see Kyoya at his desk.

"This is an interesting surprise, what brings you here Haruhi?"Kyoya didn't look up at her but simply continued to work on whatever document he was looking at. He motioned for Haruhi to take a seat while he finished working.

Haruhi took the seat directly in front of him and watched as he glanced up at her for a moment before returning to his work

"I'm not happy with you intervening in my life"Haruhi knew she had to play her cards right if she was going to get any information out of him. Kyoyas pen stopped for a moment before he continued

"I don't know what you mean"

Haruhi tapped her foot impatiently against the floor in an attempt to seem annoyed, she was a horrible actress.

"With my boss"Haruhi watched as Kyoya sighed and put the pen down to look up at her. He looked annoyed but more tired then anything else. How long had he been here? She would ask him later after she got more information out of him.

"I mean well Haruhi, you know that. Me insuring your stability is a gesture of friendship, something I assumed you'd understand"Kyoya was turning this on her in an attempt to make her feel guilty for accusing him. He did have all good intentions in mind.

"I can handle myself"Haruhi continued as she didn't want to play into Kyoyas guilt game. She needed more information.

"You were making less then half of what you made at the other firm, I highly doubt you'd have survived more then a few months without some assistance"

BINGO!

Haruhi knew exactly what was in that envelop now

An she was even more furious

"Did you think I'd forgive Tamaki or something if you paid me off"Haruhi removed the pay check from her bag and placed it on Kyoyas desk, obviously in an attempt to prove she couldn't be bought

"If I thought it was that easy I would have paid you off long ago"Kyoya pushed the envelop back towards Haruhi and stood up. He rubbed his neck and moved around the desk

"I know you can't be bought, please think of it as a broken engagement gift"Kyoya walked over to the water heater and made himself a cup of warm water, he had been at the office all day and was feeling a bit more sluggish then usual.

Likely due to Tamaki

Haruhi sat there for a moment and watched as Kyoya set a cup of tea down for her, it was rare to see him ever serve anyone anything. She placed the envelope back in her bag and watched as he returned to his desk. Her eyes scanned over his desk, a pile of paperwork to the right, two computer on the left and sticky notes from his secretary on the phone.

He was busy

But he had made time to see her

He always made time to see her

Haruhi knew he meant well by giving her the money. He was trying to help without her knowing. Suddenly she felt bad for being angry with him. But she felt more angry with herself now

"Is there something else you want to talk about?"Kyoya asked as he looked out the window, the sun had already set and the city lights now lite up the dark sky. It was beautiful to be at the top of the building, it always allowed for the best night views.

"No, I'm sorry for getting angry. Thank you for the gift"Haruhi stood up and figured it would be best if she leaves now. He would likely be here longer if she stayed.

"Do you need me to call you a car?"Kyoya asked as he picked up his desk phone. Haruhi just shook her head no and waved him a goodbye. She made her way over to the train station and noticed the delay sign, she would need to wait an hour until the next train and wasn't feeling too happy about it. It was already getting late and she needed to get home to make Rankas dinner, or else he'd end up making some of his weird creations again.

Haruhi wondered out of the train station and found herself walking down the side walk and window shopping.

'I'll just not cash the check'Haruhi thought as she strolled down the street, admiring the kitchen supply shop.

"Haruhi?"Haruhi turned to see Hikaru making his way towards her, an ice cream cone in his hand. He was dressed in one of his business suits so she assumed he had just come from the office.

"Hey Hikaru.."Haruhi didn't really know what to say, after how he pretty much hung up on her yesterday she didn't know. Hikaru finished his ice cream and reached out for Haruhis hand, he did quick work of lacing their fingers together as he began to drag her along with him.

"W-what are you doing?"Haruhi tried to pull her hand away but Hikaru kept his fingers tightly laced with hers.

"Walking back to the office, if you're window shopping then you have time to come by"Hikaru continued to drag Haruhi along until she eventually followed in his pace. She hadn't realized how close she had wandered to their office building until they reached it. It was practically empty as Hikaru lead her through the building and up to the office.

"You two have different offices now?"Haruhi asked as she looked at the two doors that sat side by side. One with Kaorus name and one with Hikarus, she could see the light on in Kaorus office and wondered if she should go in and say hi.

"Yeah, Kaorus busy with one of the models right now so you can see him later"Hikaru unlocked his office door and let Haruhi in. She had been in his home office but hadn't yet visited his business office, it was covered in fabrics and drawings. She moved along the wall and ran her fingers through the fabrics, so many different colors and patterns but they all seemed to have a purpose already.

Hikaru watched as Haruhi walked along the wall. He moved behind her and placed his arms on either side of her, keeping her pressed against one of the soft cream colored fabrics that hung.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was distracted. It won't happen again"Hikaru whispered against her ear as he moved his arms around her waist. He brought his lips down to gently kiss her neck. Haruhi was fighting with herself if she should hold out an be angry with him or just forgive him.

"Hikaru I just want to talk"Haruhi curled her neck in to block him out only to receive a groan of disapproval as he backed away. Haruhi turned around and watched as he moved towards his desk and took a seat, he watched her eyes following him and patted his knee.

"Then come over and we can _talk_ " The way Hikaru said 'talk' only implied that he had no intention of just talking. Haruhi knew he had a dirty mind but saw no harm in a bit of flirting.

She came to take a seat on his lap but was so stiff that Hikaru could hardly call this position sexy. His arms came to wrap around her waist as he rested his head against her shoulder.

They sat like that for awhile, Haruhi enjoyed the silence and played with Hikarus brown locks.

"Are we dating now Haruhi?"Hikaru asked as he nuzzled into her shoulder. He felt Haruhis hand stop moving and drop from his hair.

"I don't know..."Haruhi whispered softly as she felt Hikarus arms squeeze her a bit tighter.

She had never been so unsure of her place in their world

She had crossed the line of being Hikarus friend

Kaorus friend

Moris friend

Even her relationship with Kyoya was unsure right now

She was no longer the commoner dating Tamaki

The girl they adored who pretended to be a boy

She was different now

She was stuck in a weird limbo

Afraid to move

"I'm still in love with you, I'd make it easy to be with me. Kaoru would understand and Tono would come around"Hikaru tried to convince her it would be okay to choose him. But they both knew that wasn't true, especially with Kaoru. Haruhi was well aware that Kaoru had given her up once so Hikaru would have a chance, he wasn't likely to repeat that. An Tamaki? She had yet to see him in all this time. She had no idea how he'd react to any of this.

"I need to get going Hikaru, I have to catch my train back home"Haruhi looked over to the clock, she had 30 minutes to get to the station and board. It wasn't that the trains would be crowded at this time, but she still wanted an excuse to leave.

She didn't want to answer him

Haruhi pulled herself off his lap but Hikaru followed her movements

"I'll take you home, just stay with me here"He pulled her towards him and her hip hit the desk causing some papers to fall. Haruhi reached down to pick them up only for Hikaru to step on them. His arms placed at her sides to corner her against the table.

"Talk to me, those aren't important"Hikaru pressed his forehead against hers, he wanted her to answer him. He needed to know she'd choose him. Haruhi moved her face away from him but found his hand gentle caressing her cheek now.

"Please look at me Haruhi"Hikaru whispered softly in a tone she hadn't heard before. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that was Kaorus voice. Looking up at him she found herself accepting his kiss.

He was gentler then he had been before

He didn't push

He didn't grab

He just held her in a gentle kiss and made no move to push further

"It could be like this always"Hikaru pulled away from her to see a blush raising to her cheeks. A smile, not a smirk sat on his face.

"Just us, together. I'll be anything for you"The next kiss landed against her cheek and before Haruhi could realize it, she was sitting on his desk with her arms wrapped around his back. A trail of gentle kisses tracing along her neck and collar bone. Her eyes looked over to the clock, she needed to leave now if she was going to make the train. Staying here like this would clearly mean she was willing to repeat the act with him.

"Hikaru wait I'm not sure"Haruhi protest as his fingers worked the button on her blouse. If nothing else she had work in the morning and would not want to be tired, catching the trains early in the morning and walking to the bus stop was already tiring enough. But Haruhi found her protest falling on deaf ears when his lip kissed a small bruise that was partially hidden by her bra.

"What's there not to be sure about?"Hikaru whispered against her shoulder as she felt his teeth bitting her strap.

Haruhi placed her hand on Hikarus chest causing him to pause. He looked up at her and became confused when she scooted off the table. With her back to him she started to button up her shirt.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave"Haruhi didn't know that else to say and she didn't wait for Hikarus response before sprinting out the door. She could hear his office door close behind her and heard no other foot steps following her.

She wasn't sure

She wasn't sure about Hikaru

She wasn't sure if she wanted to make the same mistake she had with Tamaki. What if she didn't love him? Sure she loved him like a best friend, but that's the same way she loved Kaoru.

The only thing she knew for sure, was that she wasn't sure.

By the time her thoughts had calmed down she stood at the train stations ticket turner and reached into her bag

Bag..

Bag!

'Ugh!'Haruhi thought as she realized her bag was still in Hikarus office. Her wallet, her keys, her train pass, her work documents. All of it was still in his office. She couldn't go home now.

She felt her pocket and was happy her phone was still there. She dialed Kaoru, no answer. There was no way she could call Hikaru now and ask him to bring the bag to her.

"This sucks"Haruhi mumbled as she headed out of the train station, she needed to go back to their office. She checked the train schedule, if she left now she could make it back in time for the next train in an hour but that meant no time for dinner with her dad. As she walked quickly back to the Hitachi office and called Ranka who assured her he could handle himself, he even promised to order out tonight and not try to cook. Haruhi didn't want to throw away another burnt pot from his cooking.

The women at the front desk stood up but recognized Haruhi and waved her through. Haruhi was happy to not have to explain herself, she already was having a hard time figuring out how to confront Hikaru once she got up there.

Walking down the hall way she could hear the sound of music playing and recognized it to be Kaorus. Haruhi was a bit confused but relieved when she saw her bag sitting outside of Hikarus office with a note on top. He had asked security to pick it up and deliver it to her, he obviously hadn't known she'd need it to get home.

'Yes still good on time'Haruhi thought as she looked down at her wrist. She had made it there in record time and felt much better not having to comfort Hikaru at the moment.

Her eyes turned to Kaorus door where the music could be heard from, she figured she would at least say hi.

Her hand knocked on the door

No answer

He must not be able to hear over the music Haruhi thought as she turned the door knob

"Kaoru it's me"Haruhi called as she pushed open the door.

It took her a moment to register

As she looked in front of her

A blind folded women lying on what she could presume was Kaorus desk.

Her legs wrapped around someones waist

His brown hair wrapped in her fingers

A smug grin on his lips that she had thought was reserved only for her

She stood there at the door, unable to open or close it. Unsure if any of this was real anymore

Or just some horrible nightmare

"Kaoru your girlfriend such a freak"That was his voice. There was no mistaking it. Hikaru.

Hikarus soft brown hair, the hair she had been playing with moments ago. Tangled in the fingers of some women she didn't know.

Haruhi could hear the foot steps coming from behind a rack of fabrics

"Whatever you can have her"Haruhi could feel her knees shaking now as she saw Kaoru step out from behind some fabrics. A pile of papers in his hand as he continued on with his work, clearly unbothered by Hikarus actions.

Haruhi could believe this

Hadn't he...

Hadn't they just confessed their love for her?

Hadn't they promised their hearts to her?...

Didn't hearts come with bodies?

Haruhi felt her knee buckle as she leaned against the door frame, involuntarily causing the door to push open further

The sound caught Kaorus attention

She saw his face

At first confusion, then realization, then shock, and finally fear. She saw Kaoru drop the papers and make a sprint towards her, she could see his mouth moving to yell her name but she was already gone. Running

Running away

Running away from this horrible nightmare

She could hear him screaming her name as she ran down the street

She heard him screaming in the train station as she lost him in the crowd

She swore she could hear him screaming the entire train ride home

The walk to her apartment couldn't have been longer now. Her feet dragged against the cement as she forced back the urge not to cry.

Her feet reached the steps and she stopped.

A voice

A voice she hadn't heard in a long time

Looking up she saw him, standing at her door. His hands stuffed in his pockets and a look of concern on his face

"Tamaki"Haruhi breathed out his name, it left like fire in her throat.

She could feel the tears starting to fall

Her tears blurred her vision as she ran up the stairs

"Ta-Tamaki!"Her voice cracked as she ran into him. Her arms wrapped around him and she cried.

She sobbed like she never had before

Tamaki didn't ask any questions. Haruhi had let him into the apartment where he was met the pair of surprised and horrified eyes of Ranka.

Haruhi stood there clinging to Tamaki, hiding her tear stained face from her father

Ranka had moved towards them to demand an answer but said nothing as he noticed the serious expression on Tamakis face

"Was it your fault"Was the only thing Ranka asked, Tamaki shook his head no.

Fine, that was enough for now. Ranka could tell Haruhi didn't want to talk to him. Ranka removed himself from the room and went to get ready for work.

Tamaki had held her as she tugged him into her room.

They sat on the floor now, her head buried in his chest. Fingers tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt.

He brought his hand up to rest on her back

He had come over to apologize, he had never expected to see this. If anything he expected to be yelled at and turned away.

"Did someone hurt you?"Tamaki asked softly, he didn't want to scare her. Having no idea what happened his mind ran wild with all the terrible things he could imagine.

"I thought I was special to them"Haruhi whispered softly against the fabric of his shirt.

Them?

Who was them?

Tamaki didn't understand but Haruhi seemed to be having a difficult time speaking right now

"He told me he loved me and then... just like that. Like I was nothing"Haruhi mumbled as she pulled away from him. She sat on her knees now, feeling the weight of her body pulling her to the floor. Her eyes burned now from the tears and her nose felt horrible.

"Haruhi..."He reached into his pocket and removed a handkerchief, she accepted it dabbed the tears from her eyes now.

"I'm sorry Tamaki... I'm sorry for how I left you"Haruhi handed the handkerchief back to him and moved to sit next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. She felt safe, a feeling she hadn't thought she'd ever feel with him again.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, I had been pushing you away for a long time"Tamaki scooted closer to her, his head coming to rest on hers

"You know I can't be with you again"Haruhi stated as she felt him reach for her hand. He paused for a moment but then placed it over hers.

"I'm here as a friend, I've missed my best friend"

Best friend?

Oh yeah..

Somewhere along the lines of them dating

They had become best friends hadn't they?

They had lost the romantic aspect

But gained a deep comfort

A friendship that was stronger then Haruhi had realized

She hadn't realized she'd missed him too

She'd missed having him around

She missed her friend

Haruhi turned her hand over to accept his. Their fingers laced together as she stared at the wall. Enjoying this moment of comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Tamaki asked as he looked at the clock. It was close to 11pm now and he knew Haruhi had always been strict about bedtime. By the look on her face she was exhausted.

"Tomorrow"


	12. Stepping Forward and Time with Mori

**Dear Readers, I decided based on your reviews to take the path without Yaoi for this story. Please enjoy**

"Haruhi, sweet heart it's time to wake up"

"Haruhi you need to wake up"

Haruhi pushed her face deeper into the pillow as Ranka continued to wake her. She had always been the responsible one and never slept in but when Ranka had returned home this morning he noticed her door still closed.

"I'm getting up"Haruhi shrugged the blanket off her shoulders. Her eyes felt heavy and her nose felt plugged from the crying. Her eyes scanned the room to see that Ranka had picked out her clothes for her today and she would need to leave in 30 minutes for the train.

"How long are you going to stay here?"Ranka asked in a rather annoyed tone at Tamaki who had slept on their couch last night. When he returned home he wasn't happy to see Tamaki asleep on the couch but didn't wake him.

"Haruhi said she would talk to me today"Tamaki answered as he stretched out. He wasn't used to sleeping on something besides his own bed. Although Tamaki knew he was unwelcome, he wanted to be around when Haruhi woke up.

Last night when Haruhi had fallen asleep, he placed her in bed and made a few calls to see if anyone knew what had happened.

Kyoya hadn't been any help, he was already annoyed with Tamaki who had bugged him into giving him Haruhis address

"Ranka why don't you like me?"Tamaki asked as he watched Ranka in the kitchen. Ranka had never liked him, he had always had something against him.

Ranka stopped for a moment and poured two cups of tea. He handed one over to Tamaki and took a seat next to him.

"It's nothing personal, but you remind me of myself"Ranka stared down into the cup of tea. A look of distance in his eyes

"I made things so hard for Kotoko and I was afraid you'd make things hard for Haruhi. I knew you loved her, and I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt her... not like how she's hurt now"Ranka felt the pain only a father could, knowing his daughter was hurting and he would do nothing about it.

The pain of being helpless to help someone you love

"You're wrong... I did hurt her. That's why she left me, I broke her trust in me"

Ranka looked at Tamaki, a look of true remorse in his eyes. A look only someone who had truly realized their mistake coud have. It brought a slight smile to Rankas face

"I always preferred that Kyoya boy, but in hind sight I suppose you were a good choice for her. At least for a first love"Ranka admitted as he saw Tamaki perk up a bit.

A feeling of mutual respect had formed

"Tamaki what are you still doing here?"Haruhi asked as she stepped out from the bathroom. It caught Tamakis attention who gave her an odd look. She was wearing make up... alot of make up. Most likely to cover up the dark spots under her eyes.

"Sweetie maybe you should call out today, you look horrible"Ranka looked at his daughter who clearly lacked any make up skills. She had put so much eye makeup on that if it rained, she'd look like a crying clown.

"No I want to go, did you make coffee dad?"Haruhi asked as she walked into the kitchen to see a pot of coffee already made for her. She poured it into her cup and went to join them

The three of them sat in silence now. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and then at her father.

Ranka took the hint and dismissed himself to bed

"I'll take you to work today, I'd like to talk if that's okay?"Tamaki offered as he noticed that Haruhi was checking the clock. He didn't know where she worked but knew that it was far.

The guilt sank in again

It was his fault she had quit

"Are you sure you want to know?"Haruhi asked as he stirred the sugar into her coffee. It still tasted bitter.

"Yeah"

Haruhi told him about her talk with Mei

A look of distaste sat on his face, he never really cared for the advice Mei gave Haruhi.

Haruhi told him about her date with Mori

A look of surprise but not disapproval is what she received. "He's a good man"Was all Tamaki added

Haruhi told him about sleeping with the twins

A look of jealousy mixed with anger was being held back as he looked away from her "I see"Was all he said

Haruhi told him about last night... how she found them

A look of sympathy on his face "Oh Haruhi..."

"I was stupid to think I was special to them... I'm so angry"Haruhi refused to cry now as she held her now cold cup of coffee. Tamaki hand came to cup hers.

"You are special to them, you were the only one who could tell them apart"Tamaki pointed out as he tried to comfort her. The deep hurt she must be feeling, to be betrayed by two people she cared for so deeply. Two people she had trusted with her body and likely would have one day trusted with her heart.

"I shouldn't have done that with them"

Regret

Something she had been trying to avoid for so long. She had run away from Tamaki because she feared regretting it, but now found herself feeling it.

They sat together in silence until it was time for Haruhi to leave. She climbed into Tamaki car and they enjoyed the ride. They talked about things they hadn't in a long time. Commoner foods, the school, super market freebes, music, dancing, trips they had taken together in the past.

They laughed together

An when they finally reached Haurhis office she was wearing a smile on her face

They promised to see each other again soon and with that Tamaki was gone.

-Later that day with Haruhi-

Haruhi had left work early after her boss commented how tired she looked. Apparently her make up really hadn't hid anything from anyone. She sat in a cafe now, deciding to enjoy something sweet before returning home to do laundry. Ranka would likely be sleeping at home right now and she didn't want to talk to her dad right now.

"Fujioka?"

Haruhi looked up to see Ritsu holding a box of desserts in his hand. A look of concern on his face as he noticed the dark circles and puffiness of her face.

"Oh hey Ritsu, what are you doing here?"Haruhi asked as she smiled in an attempt to hide how sad she was. She was hoping to spend sometime alone but Ritsu had always been nice company. Ever since their time in Ouran when he would come by to visit her as a client, even after he started dating Mei they remained good friends.

"Picking up something for Mei, she loves the cakes from here"Ritsu explained as he continued to analyze her face. Her eyes were pinkish and it was clear by the sound of her voice, her throat must also be sore. All signs pointed to her having been crying.

It was strange

Mei had said Haruhi was fine, as far as he knew she was dating Mori.

He couldn't imagine Mori having made her cry

Ritsu could tell he wasn't exactly wanted right now so he said goodbye to Haruhi. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Ritsu climbed into his limo and asked the driver to deliver the cakes to Mei, he would need to stop somewhere. He needed to talk to Mori to confirm that Haruhis obvious pain, hadn't been his doing.

-Later that night-

She had been standing behind the pillar for the past hour now waiting for him to leave.

Haruhi peaked again to see but Koaru was still sitting there in front of her door, he was reading over something he had been staring at for the past hour.

When she arrived home she hid as soon as she saw his red hair, lucky for her he was facing the door at the time. Her hands were getting cold now as the night air started to get worse. She would need to go somewhere eventually but didn't know where.

She had hoped her father would come out soon and chase him away but realized by the lack of lights that he must have gone to work earlier then usual.

So she sat there behind the pillar waiting for him to leave

Another hour passed

Haruhi tucked her hands into her pockets and tried her best to curl up. She was getting tired from the cold and really wanted to go inside. Peaking over the pillar she saw him still sitting there.

He was curled up on the top step near her door and looked like he was talking to himself

She almost felt bad for him

Almost

It was then she heard a ringing

'Finally!'Haruhi thought as she saw Kaoru pick up his phone

She couldn't hear him but watched as he hung up and started walking down the steps to his car. She pushed herself into a nearby bush as she watched his car pull out and drive away.

"You should have called for assistance if you needed it"Haruhi heard a voice behind her that made her literally jump out of the bush.

Looking behind her, she breathed a sign of relief as she noticed Kyoya standing near a parked car. A phone in his hand as he continued his pace towards her.

"You scared me Kyoya! What are you doing here?"Haruhi asked as she rubbed her hands together and began to make her way to the apartment. The first thing on her mind was to get some coco and curl up under the blanket.

"I drove by and saw you hiding here, when I saw Kaorus car the rest was easy to figure out"Kyoya stated in a very matter of fact way as he followed her.

Haruhi walked up the stairs and noticed that Kyoya now standing at the bottom. She slipped the key in and turned to say goodbye but noticed the way he was looking at her, as if to say 'you owe me'

"Do you want to come in?"Haruhi asked very reluctantly as she held the door open for him. Kyoya accepted her offer and made his way inside. Just when Haruhi thought she could finally be alone and get some rest she was stuck with someone else to bother her. She had thought living with her father would mean she would see less of everyone, but lately it seemed like she was seeing everyone all the time. Part of her really wanted to move out on her own now just so she could be alone. She'd get a crazy amount of locks and just become a cat lady.

"Haruhi I want some tea if you'd please"Kyoya didn't really ask as he dropped his coat down on a near by chair. Without her father there he had no real reason to be pleasant.

Haruhi mumbled the word 'jackass' under her breath as she went to make them some tea. She had just seen him yesterday so there was no reason he really needed to see her right now. Although she was fairly glad to see that he wasn't as tired, it appeared he finally got a good nights sleep.

"So how was Tamaki today?"Kyoya asked as Haruhi took her seat next to him. She had been caught of guard, she knew him and Tamaki kept in very close contact but didn't believe he'd find out that soon.

"It was nice to see him again, I'm glad he's doing okay. He's even going to be visit his mom next month for her birthday"Haruhi had a slight smile on her face as she spoke about him, clearly happy to be at peace with him now. Kyoya took notice of this and was glad to know that Tamaki had been right. Haruhi would be happy to see him again.

They sat in silence for awhile as Haruhi waited for Kyoya to ask why she left Kaoru waiting, she was sure Tamaki hadn't told him. Tamaki had promised her, and he never broke a promise.

"Aren't you going to ask?"Haruhi finally brought up as she was getting tired for the silence between them. Normally it was a comfortable silence but right now it was filled with an awkward air.

"Not if you're not willing to tell me"Kyoya stated as he knew very well Haruhi was eventually going to tell him. He just needed to sit around long enough and make things awkward for her. He had several hours to spare and could sit in an awkward silence for a very long time, his family dinners trained him for that.

Haruhi put her cup down and extend her pinky to him. Kyoya looked at it curiously

"Pinky promise you'll take the money back first, then I'll tell you"Haruhi held out her pinky as she saw the unpleasant look that now sat upon his face. He look irritated now but extended his pinky and accepted.

Happy that she had found an easier way to ensure Kyoya stayed out of her financial affairs she began to explain

She told him about Hikarus proposal of love

Kyoya didn't seem shocked

She explained to him how she had then found him later that night.

Kyoya seemed confused and asked why she was angry with Kaoru if Hikaru had been with the women

Haruhi explain the women was Kaorus girlfriend, someone she had been unaware existed

Kyoya nodded his head in understanding

"Well I don't think you'll be having an issue keeping them away from you for long"Kyoya commented as he removed his phone and began to smoothly type away.

"Why is that? I don't want you to do anything"The last thing Haruhi wanted was for anyone else to get involved in this. It was between her and the twins, maybe Mori. But Kyoya had no part in this and she didn't need his help keeping them away.

If she had to face them she would.

"I won't be doing anything, you're currently dating Mori now aren't you? He had asked me earlier if I knew what was bothering you, apparently Ritsu Kasanoda had contacted him after seeing you rather upset today"Kyoya answered as he closed his phone and slide it back into his pocket.

"We aren't dating we're just... hanging out"Haruhi didn't really know how to put into words what her and Mori were really doing right now. Kyoya pulled his jacket back on and gave Haruhi a look of annoyance

"Hanging out? I highly doubt he'd be that worried if you two were just 'hanging out', I'm going to head back home now so I'll see you another time Haruhi"Kyoya made his way to the door as Haruhi followed him. Before leaving he held a teasing grin on his face as he told her to say 'Hi' to Mori for him.

Kyoya stepped out the door made his way down the stairs. Looking back he watched as the hall light turned off to indicate she was now further into the house. He stood there for a moment and kicked a near by rock so hard it flew into the fence.

"Better Mori then either of those two I suppose"Kyoya spoke softly to himself as he made his way to the side walk, looking back at Haruhi apartment one more time

"Tho I do still wish it had been me"

-The next morning-

Haruhi awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking, something she very rarely ever smelt. Sitting up quickly she looked at the clock and was relieved to see that it was indeed Saturday and an hour earlier then she had planned to wake up. She would be meeting Mori later in the afternoon for the book signing at 3 and had planned to be ready before 2.

Peaking out into the living room she saw Ranka setting two places at the table, there was no way around it now. He had clearly woken up early and made breakfast for them in hopes to convince Haruhi to talk to him, she appreciated the gesture and went to take her seat.

It was mostly all small talk for awhile until they hit a moment of silence

Haruhi knew he was waiting

"Dad don't worry about me, I'm fine"Haruhi started as Ranka put his fork down, ready for listen. A serious but calm look on his face

"I saw Hikaru with another women"Haruhi started as she felt a pain in her chest. It hurt every time she said it, because each time she pictured it. That women she didn't know and couldn't blame, with her arms wrapped around him. She couldn't even pretend that she had somehow seduced him, it was obvious Hikaru had been in full control. An that just pained her more.

"That women was Kaorus girlfriend"Haruhi continued as she pushed her eggs around now. How long had they been together? Was Kaoru serious about her? Did that make Haruhi the 'side chick' that he just fooled around with? She didn't want to think about all the sweet things Kaoru probably said to her. Afraid that he'd said those same things to Haruhi before.

Ranka was quiet as he waited for Haruhi to continue, he could tell she had more to say.

Haruhi bit her lip as she decided if she wanted to continue, this wasn't exactly a topic she ever really discussed with her father. Even when dating Tamaki she never told him much about their relationship.

"I slept with both of them and I... I really thought they loved me... Hikaru told me that he wanted us to be together and part of me really wanted that"Haruhi couldn't help it now as she let the tears start to swell up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Her eyes closed as she felt her fathers hand on hers.

"Oh Haruhi.."Ranka didn't know what to say in this situation. His daughter was facing her first major heart break, she didn't even seem this upset with she left Tamaki. But right now she looked completely broken and he could tell how hard she was fighting the tears.

Had she loved them? He thought she must have.

She must have loved them dearly.

Something they didn't cherish enough

They sat like that for awhile before Haruhi went back to eating. She smiled as she realized that Ranka had cut her strawberries green tops off, just like when she was a child. A small thing he hadn't done for her in years. She poked the strawberry with her fork and a soft smile crossed her lips

"Thanks for listening dad"Haruhi happily ate the strawberry and smiled.

"Anytime sweetheart"

Ranka had always been there for her. Haruhi knew that.

She knew he'd always be on her side

He'd always have her back

He'd always love her

Because he was her father

An his love was unconditional

-Later that Afternoon-

It was right around 2pm when Moris car could be heard pulling up into the driveway. Haruhi was already ready and waved her father goodbye. He wished her a wonderful time and told her to stay out late. Which of course she said no to.

Mori greeted her at the car with a friendly hug and helped her inside. She appreciated that about Mori, he never seemed to have any ill intensions in mind.

"Do you think he'll reschedule?"Haruhi asked as she flipped through the first few pages of the book. They had arrived at the book store but found nothing but other disappointed people around them. The author was sick and couldn't make the signing but everyone was still free to buy the new book. Haruhi was happy that she was at least able to get a copy before they would sell out and was surprised when Mori bought 4. One for him, one for Satoshi, one for Hunny, and one for Reiko. They had found their way to the small food court and sat down for a quick lunch.

"Hopefully, I have the other novels signed by him"Mori commented as he took a bite of his burger. He had ordered a rather simple burger from the small family owned shop.

Mori was simple like that, it didn't take much to please him and he never complained.

"Really? I'm missing the first one he wrote. It's been sold out for forever"Haruhi smiled as she picked at her ramen. For some reason she felt a bit nervous to eat.

She had never felt nervous before when eating around Mori, but right now she couldn't help it

She wanted to cover her mouth when she ate

Which is weird because he had seen her eat a whole lobster alone once and she's sure that was messy

Ugh!

Now she suddenly felt embarrassed by that memory

"Haruhi is something wrong?"Mori asked as Haruhi came back from her day dream and noticed the concerned look on his face

"What? No, sorry I was just thinking about something silly"Haruhi shook her eat as she took the smallest bit she ever had of food. It was a faction of a noodle and she she dabbed her mouth right after the bite.

She continued this process of careful eating for awhile as she noticed Mori eyes on her

"Haruhi"

She looked up at Mori, he held his burger in his hands and suddenly took the messiest bite possible and began chewing in the most unmannered way possible.

Most of the food had gotten on his face instead of in his mouth but he just sat there now looking at her

Haruhi just stared at him shocked

"Don't be nervous eating around me"Mori gave her one of his rare smiles as he cleaned his face off.

A blush crossed Haruhis face as she realized he had noticed her being uncomfortable.

Mori was good at reading people

He was considerate that way

It was one of the things she liked about him

"Okay"Haruhi smiled happily, she was grateful for his actions and began to happily eat her food. They remained like that, enjoying their meal together and discussion of books.

Haruhi was surprised to learn of Moris taste in music

She had always pictured him listening to classical Japanese opera but nothing else. To her surprise it was very diverse.

He had asked if her schedule was open and she happily gave him a 'yes'

The drive was nice as Haruhi plugged her phone in and played a few songs she thought Mori would like. To her surprise he knew of many of her favorite bands and had even been to some concerts. Mori at a concert? She couldn't imagine him getting wild but the thought was interesting.

She was surprised when he began to drive farther out from the city and into the country side. The sun was setting by the time he pulled over and Haruhi realized they were at the top of a hill somewhere. It looked like a look out point for tourist except there was no one around.

Haruhi felt the breeze blow through the car as Mori lowered the top for them. The air was so crisp

"Haruhi"Mori called her name as he stepped out of the car and walked over to a near by rock. It was smooth at the top and actually was comfortable to sit on. Haruhi adjusted herself next to him as they sat there looking over the wide grass land and enjoying the fresh air.

Haruhi found herself moving her hand towards his, her fingers touched his and he took the hint.

She had never noticed before how much larger his hands were to hers

But yet still seemed to fit

"So do you bring all your dates here?"Haruhi asked jokingly as she found herself leaning against his arm.

"I don't date much"Mori answered as he leaned into her a bit, he could smell the scent of strawberries from her hair and smiled. He had grown quite fond of that smell lately and he supposed it was because of Haruhi.

"Mori would you call what we're doing dating?"Haruhi asked as she remembered what Kyoya had said the night before. Were they dating? Was she even ready to really start dating? She had broken up with Tamaki not even two months ago and didn't really feel like she should be. And after the twins? She didn't know if relationships were even her thing.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt Mori grip her hand a bit more

"Only if you want to, as long as I can continue to spend time with you like this we can call it anything"If Haruhi didn't know any better she'd say Mori was the princely type based off that line alone. But didn't didn't sound like a line and nothing in his face told her it was.

It was sincere

Something she had been longing for

"I don't think I'm ready to date anyone... but I want to keep having moments like this"Haruhi answered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort he was bringing her. She felt safe. Safer then she had ever felt, like she could fall asleep right here and know no harm would come to her.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there but the sky started to darken and they saw the sun set behind the horizon.

It had been something out of a fairy tale

So when Mori drove her home and walked her to the stairs, she didn't want him to leave

"Is this okay?"Haruhi felt Moris hand under her chin as he held her close at the door. He was clearly asking to kiss her in which she nodded 'yes'. It was different then their first one, mostly because she wasn't the one starting it and they weren't equal height now.

It was gentle and calm

It felt controlled yet held the possibly of being spontaneous

It made her shiver and for a second she wondered if she had felt this way with Hikaru or Kaoru

When Mori pulled away the thought sank in

Hikaru...

Kaoru...

She hadn't been thinking about them all day but right now she had just been reminded of them. She cursed her stupid brain.

Mori pulled away from her and wished her goodbye. As he turned to leave Haruhi reached out and grabbed his arm.

A look of curiosity crossed his face as he looked down at her.

"What do you like about me"Haruhi asked as she felt the sudden need to know.

Mori stood there for a moment before answering her, a smile resting upon his face

"You're straight forward but have a peaceful nature, you aren't easily swayed by money or status but choice to find value in the person themselves. You have an adorable obsession with fancy tuna and choose to rely on yourself instead of others, not because you don't trust them but because you truly believe in your own strength. You believe that people can achieve anything no matter the gender, race or circumstance. You are someone who loves deeply and honestly, someone I respect"Mori stopped as he realized he did't even know where are that came from. He had meant to only say a few words but then it all suddenly started to spill out as memories of her appeared in his mind.

Haruhi eyes had softened as she let go of Moris arm, feeling a warm spread over her body.

Mori knew her, better then she knew herself. He had mentioned things that only years of friendship would have allowed him to learn and she could tell he meant every word of it.

Mori truly cared for her


	13. To Stay By Her Side

'Food budget will be tight this month'Haruhi flipped her way through her check book as she ate her sandwich peacefully. It was already lunch time and the office had been rather quiet today. Most of her co-workers were with clients or at the actual court house already so that just left Haruhi and her bosses secretary.

After Kyoya had agreed to take back the money she had her actual paycheck wired to her account. To say it was half of what she received from her previous job was an understatement. She'd need to get a part time job soon if she didn't start working on cases for commission. While Ranka had refused to let her help him pay for the apartment, he had agreed she could chip in for food and utilities when she had the money. Of course Haruhi had every intension of helping anyway she could, the recent flood had caused some serious roofing damage to the club and Ranka was struggling to pay it.

'Maybe I'll just take up one of those online jobs'Haruhi thought as she cleaned up and returned to her desk. She always saw flyers around town that offered online jobs to qualified hard working people. She could work at night and on the weekends which didn't seem like such a horrible idea.

-After work-

Haruhi had been sitting at the bus stop for longer then she expected too. The bus was never late but at this rate she'd be missing her train.

'Maybe I should invest in a bike...'Haruhi thought as she looked down the road. The thought of biking all the way to the train station was very unappealing and likely not possible. She wasn't unhealthy but she wasn't exactly a marathon runner either.

In the distance Haruhi saw her bus finally pulling up and quickly got on. Looking around it was almost completely empty besides one person who appeared to be sleeping in their seat towards the back.

Taking her usual seat near the window she sat down and breathed a sign of relief that she wouldn't miss her train.

At the train station she got off and noticed the stranger in the back followed her.

Nothing unusual since this was the closest train station, they were likely also heading back into town.

The train itself was more crowded then Haruhi had expected as she was quickly squished up against the door.

'Great an hour of this'Haruhi thought as she move a bit to give herself some room. At least she would make it home earlier today. Yesterday she hadn't been able to get any real work done around the house and had forgotten to go food shopping.

"Sorry"Haruhi whispered as she took a step back and landed on someones foot

"It's fine"

Haruhi thought for a moment she recognized that voice and looked behind her

"Mister Tachibana is that you?"Haruhi asked as she looked at the man behind her. It was the same person who she had seen on the bus but upon closer inspection it was indeed Mister Tachibana

"No"Mister Tachibana had obviously been caught and made an effort to turn around but in the train it was impossible

"Did Kyoya ask you to follow me?"Haruhi asked in a curious but annoyed tone. There was no other reason for him to have been on her bus and then on this train, unless he was following her.

Mister Tachibana sighed and he knew Kyoya wasn't likely to be happy that he was caught

"I am to ensure that the Hitachi twins do not bother you, I apologize Miss Fujioka"Tachibana apologized since he knew Haruhi well, and this would likely end in Kyoya being yelled at. He had been given orders to follow her but to remain unseen and ensure that neither of the Hitachi twins would be able to corner her.

Haruhi and Tachibana rode in silence the rest of the way until Haruhis stop came. He of course followed her out of the train station all the way until they reached her block.

"I'm home now, please leave and tell Kyoya I don't need someone following me around"Haruhi didn't want to be rude to Tachibana, she knew he was only following orders and that this was his job. He had been Kyoyas main bodyguard since he was in elementary and thought of Kyoya like some sort of son/boss/demon hybrid.

"Miss Fujioka I don't think that's wise, I am to accompany you unless you are in the presence of someone else"Tachibana explained as he handed Haruhi a small list of approved people he was allowed to leave her alone with. 'Ranka, Mori, Hunny, Ritsu, Reiko, Mei', not even Tamaki was on the list which was likely Kyoya just being mean.

Haruhi sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince him other wise, his job literally depended on it

"I'll be seeing Mori tomorrow after work and my father is going to be home soon, please leave"Haruhi pointed to the black car that had also been following them. Another one of Kyoyas guards was likely the one driving it since Haruhis pointing caused the lights to be turned off.

Tachibana reluctantly agreed and headed over to the car, leaving after seeing Haruhi enter her apartment.

'He needs to learn to stay out of peoples business'Haruhi thought as she tossed her work clothes into the laundry and start to get ready to cook dinner. She had been glad to see there was still some curry packets left from the sale she went to last weekend and she'd be able to make a few more things last until the next sale on Wednesday.

A buzzing sound could be heard as Haruhi turned the rice cooker on

It was the intercom

Haruhi ignored it at first thinking it must be her dad, too lazy to get his keys out

The buzzing continued

Haruhi walked over to the door and peaked through the hole. She stood there for a moment as she realized who it was. The brown colored hair and the color of his hazel eyes were unmistakable to her.

Should she open the door?

If she waited a while he'd just leave right?

If not her dad would chase him away...

She needed to make a choice

The buzzing continued again

"What do you want"Haruhi pulled the door open to see Hikaru standing there. A surprised but pleasant smile on his face. He was surprised she had actually opened the door to see him. His hand were stuffed in his pocket as he seemed to be unsure now of what to say.

"I was hoping we could talk"Hikaru looked at her with sad eyes, however Haruhis remained unmoved from their cold indifference

"We can't always have our way, now leave"Haruhi started closing the door after suddenly remembering how angry she was at him. Looking at him directly just seemed to piss her off now.

"Haruhi please I just want to apologize, it wasn't what it looked like"Hikaru reached out and pulled the door open to keep Haruhi from closing it. He was stronger then he looked since Haruhi couldn't shut it now even with her two hands.

"Wasn't what it looked like? Are you seriously giving me that crap!?"Haruhi reached the door as he swung back and hit Hikaru in the face. He shook it off and stepped inside the apartment. She was more upset then he thought she'd be, he had assumed she'd more sad then anything else.

"It was a mistake I wasn't thinking, she doesn't mean anything I promise"Hikaru followed Haruhi as she stormed off into the living room. Trying to put some distance between them.

"She obviously means more to you then whatever amount of love you have for me"Haruhi wasn't yelling but part of Hikaru wished she would. She just spoke to him coldly, her eyes never meeting his. Her body language, her voice, everything about her said that she didn't want him there.

"No, no that's not true. Please Haruhi forgive me, it won't happen again I promise"Hikaru reached out to touch her but she swatted his hand away

She had never rejected his touch so firmly before

It hurt

"I don't want to forgive you, you hurt me worse then anyone else ever has and still have the nerve to ask for forgiveness like all you did was something stupid"Haruhi stepped away from him her arms firmly crossed

"Just leave Hikaru, you're horrible"Haruhi turned away from him, refusing to look at him and wanting him to just leave

But Hikaru was fuming now

He had apologized

He had said he was sorry

What more did she want? He couldn't turn back time and change it

"I wouldn't have done it if you just slept with me!"Hikaru blurted it out without thinking as Haruhi turned to look at him. A look of shock and disgust on her face

Was he seriously making this her fault

"Sleep with you? Why would I! Between you and Kaoru I should have picked him!"Haruhi covered her mouth as soon as those words left her mouth. She didn't mean them, she was just angry.

She didn't mean it

But the damage was done

Hikarus worst fear had always been her picking Kaoru over him, and the look of pain on his face only proved that

"I knew he was your favorite, fine, whatever I don't need you! I hope you're happy being with whoever the hell you pick! No ones going to want you anyway after you had a threesome with us"Hikaru was seriously pissed and turned to leave. He kicked over the shoe rack as he headed out and pulled the door open with a bang causing it to slam back against the wall

"An Kaoru fucked her too!"Was the last thing that Haruhi heard before Hikaru slammed the door shut on his way out.

Leaving Haruhi there alone

She curled down onto the floor and held her knees tight as the tears started to fall

She hadn't meant to say that to Hikaru but now realized what this meant

They couldn't be friends now

-Ranka-

He had found Haruhi curled up in her bed asleep when he got home. The broken shoe rack and obvious bent in the door told him something must have happened. Her trash can sat beside her filled with tissues and her cheeks were still damp with the tears.

"Haruhi sweetheart I'm home"Ranka whispered as he came to sit next to his daughter. He watched as she opened her eyes and moved to rest her head on his lap

"Dad.. Hikaru came by today and he... He hates me now"Haruhi mumbled as she felt her father gently stroke her hair. She didn't cry now but only felt a stabbing pain in her chest

"Why would he hate you now dear?"

"I told him I liked Kaoru better... that's the worst thing I could have ever said"Haruhi had always, always promised herself she'd never pick favorites between them. An if it ever happened, she'd never let them know.

"But I'm still so angry with him... I don't even want to apologize... he wasn't even really sorry"

Ranka sat there as Haruhi continued to mumble on. She eventually fell back asleep and he left her there to rest.

Cleaning up the shoe rack was easy and he wished he could fix this mess for Haruhi

But she was an adult

She needed to fix things herself

Knocking

Knocking

Who was knocking now? Ranka thought as he heard the knocking coming from the door. Looking through the peep hole he knew.

"Tell your brother to stay away from her and you better get lost now before I call the cops"Ranka opened the door but kept the chain lock on as he glared harshly at Kaoru.

"Please Ranka I just want to apologize"Kaoru pleaded as he knew that Haruhi had to be home. It was after 10 and she never stayed out late during work nights. He had been glad to see the light was one this time when he came by but had hoped it was Haruhi who would answer the door

"Leave now, if you aren't gone and I mean GONE in the next minute I'm calling the cops"Ranka was firm as he closed the door in Kaorus face. There was no way he was letting either of those two near Haruhi right now, she was still so hurt and that dam Hikaru had made it worse.

After her night with Mori she seemed to have really cheered up and Ranka was hopeful she'd start to recover from her heart break. So when he looked again to see Kaorus gone he was glad.

Ranka checked to make sure Haruhi was still asleep before closing her door and going to make a call

"Ranka how can I help you?"

"Kyoya my boy, I'm sorry to call so late"Ranka apologized as he retreated to his bedroom

"It's no problem at all, how can I be of assistance?"

"I was wondering if you could give me the number of that Morinozuka boy, I would like to call him tomorrow"

"Of course"

-At the Hitachi Mansion-

"I don't want to see you again! I'm leaving!"Hikaru yelled as he pulled his suitcase past Kaoru who had just returned home. He pushed his way out the main door and yelled for the drive. The entire staff looked horrified as Kaoru made his way up the stairs, not caring about whatever was Hikarus problem.

Kaoru had blamed Hikaru for Haruhi being angry

An Hikaru had blamed Kaoru

"Kaoru do you know what's wrong with your brother?"Kaoru jumped a bit as the reached the top of the staircase. He hadn't noticed his father standing there against the wall.

"I don't know and don't care"

-The next day-

'At least I'm getting better at make up'Haruhi thought as her reflection in the computer looked back at her. She had put on some earlier this morning to hide the redness around her eyes and no one had said anything about it. Which was good because she wasn't in the mood to lie about allergies again.

As Haruhi packed up her things she honestly wished she actually had plans to see Mori today

She had lied to Tachibana about it to get her some time alone

But right now she was feeling like some company would be nice

'I could always just call him..'Haruhi thought as she flipped her phone open. Her fingers ran over the buttons but closing her phone.

'I don't want to see him like this'Haruhi sighed as she pressed her forehead against she cold glass of the bus window. Even she knew she didn't look her best right now.

Honestly she didn't even feel like herself right now

She just felt tired

So as she walked up the stairs to the apartment she only had sleep on her mind

"Haruhi is that you?"Rankas voice could be heard calling from the living room. Haruhi could smell fresh rice and what she assumed with grilled fish. That was one dish her father made excellently.

It reminded her of when she was younger

Her mother would make grilled fish when they went on fishing trips

"Yeah Dad it's me"Haruhi called as she walked into the living room and was stunned to say the least

"I brought cake"

There sat Mori with her father holding a small strawberry cake with a bunny drawn on top. No doubt that it was designed by Hunny. Haruhi couldn't explain the relief she felt by seeing him.

Her exhaustion replaced with excitement

Family dinners were something Haruhi always appreciated having, especially since she'd moved back in with her father. Having Mori there was somewhat of a bonus. Her father poked at Mori with questions about his life, personally she was curious too. Moris family had a diversity of businesses over the past decade but their main business was in security. They handled matters of national and personal security for certain business. For example the Otoori family police force was personally trained by Mori after Kyoya took over the company. It was impressive.

He shared stories of his kendo training and Ranka showed off his old skills with an umbrella. Embarrassing Haruhi.

After dessert Ranka excused himself to allow them to talk, hoping Mori could cheer Haruhi up

"Haruhi"

Mori brought the remaining dishes into the kitchen as Haruhi began washing. She wasn't surprised but still happy when he started to help her. He rinsed and dried the dishes while she washed.

"Did something happen?"Mori didn't look at her but noticed how she paused. Her hands squeezed the sponge as she continued.

He had been surprised when Ranka invited him over

An Haruhis movements had seemed stiff all night

A sad undertone in her voice

"I had a fight with Hikaru and Kaoru"Haruhi began as she felt her lip quiver for a moment. No. She pushed the thought away as she refused to think about them. She was with Mori right now and didn't want to be brought down.

"Mitsukuni told me he saw Hikaru at the airport"

Haruhi handed Mori the last dish but remained still against the sink. Had he left? Where was he going?

Why should it matter to her

"I hurt him but I'm still angry with him too"Confusion. How could she feel so angry yet so guilty at the same time. She felt like she shouldn't care that he was gone, but at the same time she felt like it was all her fault.

But he had been the one cheating! Cheating? They weren't even together, could she even say he was cheating.

"Mori"

Haruhi walked with him into the living room. They found themselves sitting on the couch. Their fingers laced together as he waited for her to continue

"I don't know how I feel about you so I'm sorry. An it's selfish of me to ask this but.. do you think we can continue to be like this? I mean, seeing each other"Haruhi brought her head down to rest on his shoulder. She heard a small "mhm" come from him as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the moment with him.

Someone who cared greatly

Someone who wouldn't hurt her

'She's adorable like this'Mori couldn't help but think as he sat with her. Her short brown hair smelt like strawberries and her face looked so peaceful now.

Mori had dated before

But nothing had felt like this before

He had never felt the urge to be near someone like this

Was this love?

-The next day at the Morinozuka Mansion-

"Takashi you should really talk to Haru-chan about this not me"Hunny kicked his legs up onto the chair as he cut into his sponge cake. It was delicious! Then again everything Moris chef made seemed to be delicious, but his sponge cake was the best.

Hunny had arrived after Mori sent him an oddly cryptic message about 'love'

Mori had explained his feeling for Haruhi

In which Hunny determined he was fallen in love

It didn't seem to be sitting well with Mori

"I can't, she's not ready for a relationship"Mori sat with his head pressed against his flattened palm. He had been training in the dojo since early this morning. Unable to get the thought of Haruhi to be removed from his head. Afraid to call her but also wanting to see her. He turned to Hunny for help.

"You mean cause of Tama-chan? Or her falling out with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"Hunny came to sit beside his cousin who seemed to be dealing with his first serious emotional issue. Mori never had problems dealing with his emotions, he was straight forward and always said what he meant.

A 'Hm' was all the response Hunny received as Mori continued to think over what to do

"You could always just wait, you're both still young and I'm sure Haru-chans heart will heal with time. If she's that important to you then just continue to hang around her. Haru-chan seems to be fond of you so I wouldn't worry, I'm sure when she's ready you'll be her first choice Takashi"Hunny patted Moris back as he tired his best to give some real advice. There was really nothing more Mori could do but wait. If he didn't want to rush things he would need to give it time.

"What if she doesn't choose me?"Mori wasn't one to generally voice his insecurities but this was something that had been bothering him. He couldn't imagine telling anyone but Hunny about this right now.

Hunny thought for a moment, curious as to what Mori could mean. Before an 'oh' shaped formed on his face

"I wouldn't worry about Kyo-chan, he's too scared to make a move"Hunny thought about he possibility as it made sense that Mori was slightly concerned. Kyoyas affection for Haruhi had always been obvious to them and it became more apparent since her break up from Tamaki. Although they were both sure Haruhi didn't notice it.

"Tamaki wouldn't protest it"After Mori had talked to Haruhi, he realized she had finally made things okay with Tamaki. It made him glad to know things were getting back to normal. But at the same time it made him worry, what would this mean for their future together? If Tamaki came to notice Kyoyas affection for Haruhi, would he help him? If anyone knew how to win Haruhi over, it was Tamaki.

"Kyo-chan isn't afraid of Tama-chan, he's afraid of her rejection and wouldn't risk it. If anything she means too much to him"


	14. Time Moves On

**Dear readers, I apologize for posting late but there's been a recent development in my life and I've been having a difficult time dealing with it. I'll be getting married in a few weeks and very soon after I will be undergoing surgery to remove a cancer that has been growing inside of me for awhile now. I appreciate everything all of you have said and done. If this story isn't finished and the surgery doesn't go well I just want to say thank you. Thank you for loving Ouran and loving anime, thank you for opening yourselves up to the Japanese culture and to the stories I have written.**

 **-Back to the story-**

 **6 months later**

It had been 6 months since she had last heard from Hikaru or Kaoru. Six months of nothing but peaceful interactions and things finally going her way.

She passed her probation period at work and was able to start taking cases. However the comission wasn't exactly what she was expecting. An she had taken up a side job.

Haruhi walked up the stairs to the apartment that wasn't hers and unlocked the door

"Looks like he hasn't come by since last time I was here"Haruhi placed her bag down and went to remove the vaccum from the closet. The floor was already spotless but there wasn't much she could do besides vaccum it.

That was her job on the weekends now

Come over, clean, change the sheets, take out the trash. She found that most weeks when she came by there was never anything to clean or even throw out. Once in awhile she'd find a shirt or two in the hamper but that was it.

'Why did he even hire me to do this?'Haruhi thought this every time she came by. He barely needed this place cleaned and if he did, a maid would be easier. Then again she wasn't sure how much a maid costed.

The turning of the lock could be heard as Haruhi placed the vaccum away

"So you do actually use this place"Haruhi called from the kitchen as she checked the trash for anything to be taken out. Nothing.

"I wouldn't pay you to clean somewhere I didn't use"Kyoyas voice could be heard coming from the bed room where he no doubt would end up locking himself into.

Kyoya apartment was private to say the least

It was close to his office for weeks he would rarely return home

Upon learning Haruhi planned to take an 'online job' he convinced her to work for him. Keeping the apartment clean got her an extra 1000 a month. She was thankful for the work at first, it was similar to what she did in Kazuizawa, but wasn't expecting this. The place was spotless.

"I didn't change the sheets yet"Haruhi called as she heard the door close and the water turn on. He barely acknowledged her when she was working here.

Assuming that it was because he was so used to ignoring his maids, Haruhi wasn't bothered by it. Honestly it had her job easier.

The bedroom was simple, nothing but what was needed. She changed the sheets and fluffed the pillows. There was only one thing that Haruhi never got to see here.

The closet to the left in the bedroom was locked. Like an actual lock was placed on it and he refused to tell her what was in it.

'It's likely just papers'Haruhi thought every time she got curious about it. She knew she could simple break the lock and then buy another. But to open it and just see a pile of papers wasn't exactly what she wanted. An he'd likely find out and fire her. Maybe not fire but scold her.

Haruhi finished up and checked her watch. She had two hours left before meeting Mori for dinner. Enough time to get home and change.

"Are you done?"His voice surprised her since Haruhi hadn't heard him exit the bathroom. She saw him sitting on the couch looking oddly relaxed. Likely to pair with how exhausted he looked.

"Yeah, do you want me to make you some tea before I go?"Haruhi asked as she checked her bag to make sure she didn't forget anything. She couldn't see him from her position but imagined he had already fallen asleep.

'I should just let him get a cold'Haruhi peaked over the couch and saw she was correct. He was lying on the couch with his bath towel draped around his neck. He looked much less threatening like this.

She had to admit she enjoyed this job, it was simple and made things much easier at home. She was happy to not get any hand outs from anyone. But it was also nice to see Kyoya off and on. She rarely went to visit him at the office so catching him here was pleasant. He was generally to tired to ever tease her or be hostel now. So when she placed the blanket over him and left, she was fairly pleased with herself.

'I really need to make sure she's gone before coming here'Kyoya thought as he rolled onto his back and tossed the blanket off. He rarely showed up when Haruhi was here. Normally he checked the cameras first to make sure she was gone.

Today he hadn't checked

He had hoped to see her, at least to say hi but it never worked out that way. He could never find it in himself to be nice to her when they were alone here.

'Because I don't trust myself or perhaps I just enjoy emotional pain'Kyoya poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit in his home office. When he hired Haruhi, it was with the intention of getting closer to her. But he found himself scared at every turn. He couldn't get close. He was afraid to.

An she seemed happy with Mori, he didn't want to ruin that

She looked at him with eyes he had become so familiar with, nothing moved in them when she stared at him. Her kindness was an extension of her personality, it was not directly for him.

He told himself this every time she was with him, just enough to convince himself that making a move would be a bad idea.

"This is a horrible cycle"

-Haruhi-

While you couldn't call what they were doing dating. Or you could call it that but Haruhi refused to. Mori and her had a very comfortable relationship between them. They'd see each other twice a week and sometimes more if time allowed.

Tonight Mori would come over for her homemade dinner.

An obesession she never really understood but found endearing

"Haruhi dear I'm doing out, leave something on your door if you don't want me to wake you up later!"Ranka called as Haruhi ignored him. Ranka had become very pleased with her and Moris relationship, he felt Mori was an excellent choice and trusted him to take care of her. However Haruhi had been very clear about certain things as their arrangement fell into place.

She gave Mori freedom to do as he wanted, their relationship was not set in stone and he could end it whenever he wanted. However Mori made it clear he had no interest in anyone else.

Mori understood that what happened with Hikaru and Kaoru had scared her

Haruhi finished dinner and tried her best to make a nice table setting for them. She knew that didn't matter to him but still thought it was nice to do. Overall she was glad he was happy staying home for most of their dates, she hated when he spent money on her.

A knocking at the door let Haruhi know he had arrived. He never really used the intercom after finding out that the buzzing annoyed her. He knew there was a key underneath the door mat and she was curious why he never used it. Then again it wasn't like him to intrude.

"Hi, you're right on time"Haruhi smiled as she opened the door and let him in. She was given a soft hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. The same way he greeted her every time. At first it was weird for Mori to be this affectionate but she found it nice now. It let her know how happy he was to see her.

Their dinners were also nice. They'd discuss their day, anything new happening and then Mori would help her wash the dishes. After dinner they'd sit on the couch together and watch a movie.

Haruhi would rest between his legs against his chest. Mori would keep his arms wrapped around her waist as they sat together. Enjoying each others company.

"Are you tired?"Mori asked as Haruhi let out a yawn. She nodded no and rested her head back against him. She could feel his fingers running across her hand. She tilted her head up and then felt a light kiss fall onto her forehead.

'Is now a good time to talk about this?'Mori pondered as they sat together. He had been thinking about this for the past few months but wasn't able to bring it up. There never seemed to be a good time.

'It's been 6 months like this, am I okay staying like this? The kisses, hugs, and cuddles are nice but I don't want her to think I'm not serious'Mori had been struggling at first with their relationship. He wasn't fond of the idea of doing these things with Haruhi without her becoming his girlfriend, but he understood why. However he found that he wanted more. He wanted to be able to say they were dating and perhaps one day they'd become lovers.

Haruhi could feel the way Moris body shifted slightly as his thoughts weighted on him

"Mori is everything okay?"Haruhis voice brought Mori out of his thoughts. It was rare that he would zone out but lately he had been doing it fairly often when they were together. It concerned her a bit but she knew if it was serious he'd talk about it. She saw a look of seriousness cross his eyes as he looked at her.

"Are you uncomfortable calling me Takashi?"Mori had to admit this bothered him a bit. Haruhi was no longer just his friend, even if they weren't dating yet. He wanted her to acknowledge that they were at a different stage in their relationship.

Haruhi was a bit caught off guard by his question as an awkward blush crossed her cheeks. He had asked her to call him 'Takashi' a few months ago but she wasn't able to. It felt so personal.

'What am I afraid of..Mori... well Takashi isn't going to hurt me'Haruhi thought as she realized her issue with it wasn't so much as she didn't like change. Or that she preferred to call him Mori. It was that she was scared of being too personal with him.

She had to admit she kept Mori at a distance. They never did more then kiss and she never brought him into her bedroom. She was afraid to take any steps too large with him. Afraid things would fall apart and she'd loss him too.

"No I-I can start"Haruhi could tell it was like a small weight was lifted from Moris chest as he relaxed. She could feel his nose nuzzle the back of her head, something he rarely did but she found nice. It really was endearing how sweet he was with her.

By the time the movie ended it was close enough to 10 that Mori excused himself. He never stayed later then 11 even after Ranka had given him the okay. It was a personal rule Mori had set for himself. He didn't want to push anything with Haruhi or make her feel like he was expecting anything.

He wouldn't turn down the opportunity if she asked him to stay, but that would be her choice not his.

"I'll see you this weekend?"Haruhi watched as Mori placed his shoes on at the door.

"Yeah, have you considered coming with me next week?"Mori asked as he placed his jacket on. Next week he needed to go to America for work and would spent the week in California. He offered Haruhi to come and bring her father if she wanted to. At first he thought her hesitation was because of them spending a room together, but he assured her they'd have separate hotel rooms.

"I can't take the time off work but I'll see you when you come back"

Mori was disappointed but understood

"How about we have dinner at Hunnys this weekend? Reikos been trying to have us over for awhile"Sensing Moris disappointment Haruhi offered this to him. Personally she didn't like going to Hunnys for dinner when Reiko invited her, it normally ended in Reiko doing something weird to her. But Mori had been hoping for this, while Haruhi of course had Hunnys approval already, he had wanted to see them interact.

Mori had a slight smile on his lips when he agreed, making Haruhi feel much better about it

As he was leaving Haruhi made sure to say 'Good night Takashi', earning a pleased look from Mori before he closed the door

-At the Souh Mansion-

Tamaki placed his tea cup down and stretched out onto the couch. His favorite teddy bear sat in the corner on a soft cushion and tumbled to the floor as he moved.

"I don't see why I should invite you"Tamaki didn't bother looking over at Kaoru who sat across from him. Kaoru had showed up a few minutes ago and requested to meet with him privately. Personally Tamaki was still very much upset with Kaoru, but felt it was only right to hear him out.

"I know Haruhi is going to be there, please Tamaki I've been going crazy without seeing her!"True Kaoru wasn't exactly looking great. He looked stressed and exhausted but overall just looked defeated. Tamaki almost felt sorry for him. Haruhi had forgiven Tamaki fairly quickly. But then again Tamaki had never cheated on her.

"You fail to understand the position you're in Kaoru, you hurt her. You made her cry and we both know she isn't one to cry easily"Tamaki straightened himself up and leaned in. His normally cheerful expression replaced with serious gaze that felt Kaoru feeling guilty. Like he was being scolded.

Kaoru had spent the past 6 months waiting

Hoping Haruhi would at least try to contact him

She had blocked his phone number and every time he tried to get close to her one of Kyoya body guards would show up

He tried sending flowers but they always got sent back

He tired mailing her cards but they always returned unopened

"Don't you think I know that?! I know I fucked up, I majorly fucked up! I ruined the one chance I had to be happy with her because I'm so fuckin stupid! I was too chicken to just dump the girl, I was too idiotic to think that Haruhi would find out, I was being a jackass and never stopped to consider her feelings!... I ...I just want her to forgive me"Kaoru wasn't one to beg but right now he had no real choice. Tamaki was his only hope at getting to see Haruhi again. He sat there on his knees in front of Tamaki, his hands gripping the carpet. He could feel the weight of his decisions weighing down on him. He had contemplated leaving like Hikaru had, and never coming back. But he couldn't bear it, he needed to see her. He needed to be part of her life again.

"Please Tamaki... please"

Tamaki understood Kaorus pain well, the pain of not being able to see someone you loved. An to be honest he was soft at heart, especially when it came to his friends.

But Haruhi feelings were more important

She finally looked okay, and that was thanks for being away from Hikaru and Kaoru

Tamaki was happy for that

He didn't want Kaoru to ruin that

"I'll ask Kyoya to add you to the list, but don't you dare approach her. If she doesn't come to you then you'll just have to keep waiting"

-The Next Evening-

"You aren't going with him next week? That's surprising"Kyoya sat at the counter of his kitchen. He had decided to spent the weekend at the apartment since he was arranging Tamakis party and would be meeting several venders near by. Today was the last time he promised himself, he came by knowing Haruhi was there cleaning and just happened to bring lunch home. Of course he bought sushi knowing she wouldn't object to sharing some with him.

It was calculating and manipulative but he promised himself this was the last time

"Why is that so surprising? I need to work.. we can't all be rich enough to have several homes"Haruhi commented as she poured herself a cup of tea. She was surprised to see Kyoya come in when she was cleaning. It was unusual that she ever saw him, so to see him twice in a week was weird. It was even stranger that he had brought food with him, but she felt lucky to eat it. She had been dying to eat sushi again but the budget lately hadn't allowed it.

At first she had declined his offer to eat with him, but after he made a move to throw the sushi into the trash she quickly sat down

No way was she letting him waste perfectly good food

"Most people would assume a girlfriend would follow her boyfriend on a romantic vacation"

At Kyoyas comment Haruhis cheeks flushed a bright red

"We aren't like that!"Haruhi protested not wanting to be called his 'girlfriend', well at least not yet. She didn't feel comfortable with it yet.

"Sure. Does this mean you'll be attending Tamakis companies party? Mister Souh sent you an invite didn't he?"Kyoya asked as he knew for certain Haruhi had received an invitation. The party was to celebrate Mister Souhs retirement as Ourans chairman, a position that would be Tamakis the coming year. While Haruhi and Tamaki were no longer an item, Mister Souh was still very fond of her.

"I guess, to be honest I kind of forgot about it"Haruhi hadn't been paying much attention to parties lately, she hadn't been to a single one since her and Tamaki broke up. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run into people and be known as the 'ex-girlfriend'. Haruhi didn't care what people thought of her, but she didn't want to be surround by rude people all night either. She had met her fair share of women who didn't like her.

"If you're worried about your previous relation to Tamaki don't be, you're listed as my guest"Kyoya had planed this party well. He knew this party would take place the week Mori was gone, making Haruhis choice for an escort simple. Kyoya would be the only answer. Part of him felt guilty for that but he had no ill intentions, he wanted one night to dance with her and that was all. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I was going to bring my dad"

Kyoya hadn't thought of that one. Of course her father could always escort her.

He silently cursed himself for leaving that detail out

"Wait is it next Friday?"Haruhi removed her phone and opened up her calendar. Checking the date she let out a sigh, it was Friday. Her father had recently started doing 'theme' nights at the bar every Friday night. Similar to what they did at Ouran but with much more drag and fake breasts. There was no way she could ask her dad to miss that, he loved those nights. It was dress up central.

"Am I to assume Ranka has plans that evening? I supposed you'll be stuck with me. I'll sure you'll live, just don't embarrass me"


	15. A Confession and Frustration

**Dear readers, I'm back and ready to roll now!**

Haruhi poked at her dinner nervously but didn't want to be rude. Her fork cut through a piece of the gray colored meat and she tasted it, it was surprisingly good.

"Do you like it Haru-chan? Reiko has been improving!"Hunny chimed happily at seeing Haruhi take her first bite of the food. When Reiko had heard that Haruhi and Mori would be joining them for dinner this weekend she was convinced it was time to play "host" and cook. She knew Haruhi was an excellent cook and wanted to impress her husband with something home cooked. Of course Mori had no objections and ate his meal peacefully, however Haruhi had once seen him bite a raw pinecone so what wasn't saying much.

"It's good and I like the um...theme"Haruhi commented on the gothic table setting and skull center piece that no doubt Reiko had arranged to suit her gray dinner. Even after all this fine together she still had her acult ways.

Mori had a slight smile on his face since they had arrived at the Huninozuka mansion and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. She was glad she had been able to make him happy like this but just hoped there would be no weird ceremonies tonight.

"Haruhi will you be going with Takashi next weekend?"Reiko asked as she recalled that Hunny would be seeing Mori off at the airport tomorrow.

"No I can't get off work but it'll only be for a week"Only a week.

Hunny shot Mori a curious look that was returned with a slightly weary expression. Hunny thought for a moment what might be on his cousins mind before realizing it.

"Haru-chan are you attending the Souh dinner on Friday?"Hunny asked as he noticed how Mori seemed to stop eating and wait patiently for her answer.

Mori hadn't wanted to bring it up, if Haruhi was going that was fine. He trusted her but was also highly worried about her being around unfriendly company. Mori knew Tamaki wouldn't let any harm come to Haruhi, but he wouldn't likely be around her all night.

"Yeah I'm going as Kyoyas guest so shouldn't be too awkward"Haruhi laughed at the awkwardness of that statement. She wasn't exactly excited for the dinner but owed it to Mister Souh to attend. He had always been kind to her, even after her and Tamaki broke up.

This information was new to Mori who held a slightly worried express on his face. He had assumed she would go alone.

'Takashi obviously hasn't talked to her about this...'Hunny thought as he saw the concerned look on Moris face

"How about we pick you up Haru-chan? We can all arrive together!"Hunny suggested happily as Reiko nodded in agreement. They had planned on going to the dinner anyway but wasn't aware of who else would be attending.

"Sure that sounds fine"

-Later that night-

Reiko had taken Haruhi out onto the balcony so she could tell her about her star reading. Haruhi agreed since this was better then her trying to do some weird acult thing on her again.

Hunny and Mori sat inside behind the closed balcony doors enjoying some of the milk tea brought in.

"Takashi"Hunny placed his cup down and waited for Moris attention

Mori looked at Hunny questioningly, it wasn't often that Hunny used such a serious tone with him

"If you're worried about Haru-chan don't be, I'll be around Friday and nothing will happen"Hunny assured his cousin and saw the slight relief that crossed his face

"I don't want to stop her from being happy.."Mori answered back as he stared into his cup. The brown tea showed his reflection and he wondered if Haruhi had been able to see the slight worry on his face.

"What do you mean? Haru-chan seems happy with you, she's just a bit... wounded"Hunny didn't know exactly the right words to explain how Haruhi was now. He knew that Mori and Haruhi had an odd relationship but that was only due to her being cautious.

Mori was quite for a moment

Unsure if he should say anything

"Kaoru will be there... if she wants to go back to him I'll let her"Mori felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest at revealing this. He had found out from Kyoya several days ago and had been worried about the party since. However he couldn't just bring it up to Haruhi without her asking him why.

Hunnys mouth formed a noticeable 'O' shape at this fact. He could understand Moris worry now

"I don't think she'll want to go back to him, Takashi, if you care about Haru-chan you need to tell her how you feel"Hunny knew that Mori and Haruhi didn't talk about feelings often. Haruhi didn't want to, she didn't want to know how he felt about her.

Mori had been thinking about their relationship for months now

Wanting to move forward but not being able to

Haruhi wouldn't say they were dating

"She doesn't want to hear that I love her"Mori had come to the realization of his feeling last month during there time together. The feeling he had for her had gone beyond caring and become better.

On the attempt to tell her how he felt, he saw how she backed away. Scared to hear it.

Hunny couldn't help but feel bad for his cousin, Mori just wanted to love Haruhi to the fullest extent he could but Haruhi was scared.

"But I think she might have to"

-The next morning-

Mori stood on the runaway to the small plane that would take him to America. It was big enough for seat 20 comfortably but was small by other standards. Haruhi in front of him smiling, she had agreed to come into work late so that she would be able to see him off.

"Hm..Haruhi"Mori didn't know exactly what to say, this was the first time in 6 months they would actually be apart. Of course he could just fly back if he needed to, but still. There would be a great distance

"Yeah Mo-Takashi"Haruhi quickly corrected herself. She was still getting used to calling him that and old habited died hard.

Mori could feel his heart pounding like he had just won a kendo match but tried to calm himself

His hands went to grab Haruhi and pull her towards him

At first she thought he was going to embrace her before leaving but let out a gasp instead when she felt his lips on hers.

It wasn't that they didn't kiss before, but they had never kissed in public like this and Haruhi felt her cheeks starting to burn with a blush. Mori could feel her hands move to push him away but wrapped his arms around her waist defensively.

'His lips are always so soft..'Haruhi thought as she felt him leaning in to deepen their kiss. She felt his grip around her loosen until they were now looking at each other

A blush sitting on both of their faces

"I love you Haruhi"Mori didn't wait for a response and part of him felt like a coward for that but he stepped back and headed towards the plane.

Haruhi stood there completely dumb struck. Moris kiss was different then anyone he had ever given her before and he had said.. what had is said..

"He loves me.."Haruhi whispered softly to herself as she watched the pilot close the door to the plane and Mori take his seat. He looked in her direction but then quickly looked away, a bit of red still noticeable on his face.

The plane took off and Haruhi was left standing there with Hunny and Reiko in the limo behind her.

"He loves me..."

-Later that night-

Haruhi laid in her bed and stared at her cell phone. Mori had texted her saying he had landed and that he would call later.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, what would happen when he called? Was he expecting her to reply?

Did she love him?

'I can't even trust my own feelings anymore can I..'Haruhi curled into a slight ball on her blanket. Her fingers running over the buttons on her phone, her contact list being brought up.

'I thought I loved Tamaki.. I was wrong.. I thought I loved Kaoru and Hikaru.. and I was wrong?.. Or did I just get my heart broken...I don't want to loss Mori too..'Haruhi thought as she scrolled her finger through her contact list and stopped when her fingers touched Moris number. Now named "Takashi" with a small smile next to it.

Her fingers continued scrolling until she reached Kyoyas number, a small devil emoji sat next to his name and she let out a laugh. She remembered that Kaoru had added that as a mean joke...

Kaoru..

'Is he doing okay...'Haruhi scrolled down and saw his number. She hadn't removed it but remembers blocking it after he tried to contact her. His profile picture still there, a photo of them at an ice cream shop with him biting into her cone. She opened his contact and moved down to the options

'Unblock'Haruhi thought as she pressed her finger against the button and his contact lighted back up to it's old color.

Her phone started to go crazy with vibrations and hit the bed with a smack

"What the hell!"Haruhi gasped, the sudden vibration scared her. She looked over her phone

'Messages full' read on the screen and Haruhi sighed in annoyance. She had a pretty good storage on her phone and wondered what could have suddenly taken up all that space.

"This many..."Haruhi whispered to herself as she opened her messages. 500+ messages had plugged her inbox and were all from Kaoru. Clicking the first one it was from 6 months ago, it looked like he had been sending her messages for months even after she blocked his number. The sudden reactivation of his number must have let them all become received.

She scrolled through her voicemail box, 100+ voicemails all form Kaoru. Her finger pressed on the most recent one from over a month ago and she hesitantly brought it to her ear

'Haruhi... Haruhi I miss you to much.. I just want to see you please... please..I'll do anything... ppppllleeeeaaassseee  
'She could tell from the sound of his voice that he had been crying and likely drunk by how his words were spaced. Her fingers rolled over the clear button as she worked to remove all messages from her phone. She didn't want to hear his crying, his pain, his regret.

"How can I love Takashi.. if I still feel this way.."

-At the Hitachi Office-

Kaoru sat at his desk working on picking designs for the next magazine and trying to figure out which models in the book would wear what.

His phone beeped at he let out an annoyed sigh. He had put it on silent and didn't want to be bothers, he would need to take his phone into be serviced. But in that moment when he picked up his phone to turn it on silent his eyes went wide

The chair he sat in fell over as he stood up with a start

He read the message over and over again in his head

"You have been unblocked by Haruhi Fujioka"Kaoru whispered as he stared at his phone unsure of what to do next. His fingers hovered over the notification until it brought up her contact.

He could feel his heart pounding

'Was this a mistake or..is she finally ready to forgive me!'Kaoru thought as he paced back and forth unsure of what to do now

'What do I say...'Hey Haruhi it's been a while how are you sorry for being an ass?'...'Hey Haruhi I still love you want to meet up'..'Hey Haruhi I..I've missed you'...'Kaoru thought through the first thing he should say to her but everything just sounded so stupid and he didn't want to risk her hanging up on him.

"Ugh!"Kaoru let out a yell of frustration as he slammed his hands down on the desk and picked up his phone


End file.
